Peeling It All Away
by katy1030
Summary: Tony Stark's past has come back to haunt him in the form of Luis Enriquez, his fifteen year old fast talking and street smart son who Tony never knew he had. However, with each passing day more threats are appearing, from Luis' abusive step-father to Tony's ex-apprentice. Nothing is as easy as it seems. Rated M for language and violence.
1. And So it Begins

**Avengers Fanfic! Damn I haven't updated any of my storied in a while so I shouldn't be starting a new one, but oh well, irresponsible like that. Anyway, this is a take on what would happen if one of Tony's earlier trysts came back to haunt him in the form of his street smart, smart mouthed son. Well, I guess we'll have to see, huh? If you read anything of my previous fic this is a darker one guys, watch out. **

**Rated T for domestic abuse and language. **

**I do not own The Avengers. I do not own any characters from Marvel. I only own my own OC's. **

_*16 years earlier* _

Tony Stark was bored. And when Tony Stark was bored bad things happened. Well, not necessarily, but things did tend to get scandalous. And, when things got scandalous he got and trouble, and through that his Company got in trouble. He sat, clean shaven and dressed in Armani, listening to what had the possibility to be the most boring speech of all eternity.

It wasn't that he hated charity events, he was a philanthropist, but they were so ridiculously dull he felt like gouging his own eyes out with the too expensive forks. He let his attention wander. He wondered if he could get any more booze, because his cup was running a little too low for his liking. He wondered when this idiot's speech was going to be over, and he also wondered what the waitress with the pretty eyes' name was.

She passed him as Obadiah waved her down with a simple flick of his wrist. She was short, shorter than he usually liked in a woman, but the rest of her made up for it. Dark chocolate colored eyes, wavy dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin was dark and her smile bright. He smiled to himself, just as the speech from the plain, dull man. He smiled and clapped a little too loudly, nodding to the people at his table.

His eyes wandered back to where she was standing, or where she _was_ standing. His eyes darted around as the orchestra began playing once again. Couples, mostly older, littered the dance floor. Men grouped together in corners, lighting cigars, and talking amongst themselves. Their wives draped in Jewels and Gucci, gossiped in the corners about the latest drama.

Tony was left, by himself, wandering back to the bar, for another scotch. Obadiah talked to a possible business partner, and for a moment Tony wished that Rhodes was there. At least Tony enjoyed his company, even if sometimes he couldn't take a joke. He didn't like gossip, politics, or talk of business on the weekends. Therefore, he fit in nowhere.

He waltzed over to the bar, only to come face to face with the waitress he was watching from earlier. She smiled, a charming smile, and Tony could do nothing but give her one of his own smiles, the one he reserved solely for women who sparked his ever wandering interest.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Stark?" She asked, voice tinged with a Hispanic accent. She was young, younger than him. Early twenties, but legal, and as long as they were legal, Tony felt no weighted conscience.

"Please," He straightened the lapels of his jacket. "Call me Tony."

She ducked her head, a blush tinting her cheeks. "My name is Valentina." She told him, even though he would be fine if he woke up in the morning not knowing. He probably wouldn't remember it anyway. "Can I get you anything, Tony?"

He could only grin. Maybe this night wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>*Present time*<em>

Okay, Okay I can. It was a stupid, stupid, stupid idea. It isn't my fault; I just wanted to know who my biological father was, is that too much to ask? Apparently, yes, it is, because now I'm getting screamed at by my step-dad, my two twin half-sisters have ran away into our room, and my mom is watching with a low gaze and a guilty expression.

I just watch the man in front of me with a bored indifferent look as he lectures me about how ungrateful I am, and that I'm lucky to have him as a step-father. Bullshit, I'd be luckier if he was six feet under and I lived on the street. Okay, maybe, I am a little ungrateful, but why should I be?

Manny married my mom when I was four after he knocked her up. Boy, does she know how to pick 'em, huh? He's a mechanic, who works during the day and drinks during the night, and sometimes, if the day is particularly bad goes back to the old, its 5 o'clock somewhere rule and drinks all day. If I'm lucky he forgets we all exist and drinks himself into a stupor, or goes out for the night.

If I'm not lucky than he decided to get a little loud, a little mean, and more violent than necessary. Like now.

"You want to leave? Is that it, boy? You want to be grown? No what fine, than get the fuck out of my house and go be grown!" Manny wasn't even on topic anymore, he was just ranting now, taking all his anger out on me. It's better than taking all his anger out on anyone else.

"Hey! Pay attention! You better show some respect, Luis! _Usted poco desperdicio de espacio_!"

_Crack. _

White light blinds me for a second, but as soon as I regain my sight, and composure I stand quickly, knocking down the wooden stool I was sitting on. My cheek stings painfully, and I'm almost one-hundred percent sure I have a cut from where his brass ring scraped my cheek.

"Manny, _¡Alto!_" My mother exclaims, quickly rushing over to me. She reaches for my cheek, but I simply turn away. It's the first time she's ever done anything after I'd been hit, I'm not really sure why she does it, but I wish she didn't.

"Hey, you get over here, Valentina!" He fists a hand in her hair from over the counter and yanks her toward him with a jerk, causing her to slam into the counter, she cries out, and I immediately turn to them. "Your kid is a little fucker, and I'm sick of fucking taking care of something that's not mine, you hear me?" She nods, tears prickling in her eyes, and that's when I snap.

"Let go of her!" I can't help but yell as I run behind the counter and slug Manny right across the face. His hand goes limp, and he slams into the fridge behind him, to shocked to do anything else. He stares, before his face converts into one of rage. His fist flies out and collides with my jaw, sending me hard into the wall, and I can hear my mom's scream.

I scramble to get to my feet, collapsing, for a moment because the pain is so staggering I can barely think straight, and the ring just made the hit twelve times worse. A kick to the side follows, sending me back into the wall again. Another kick to the ribs and I'm pretty sure they're bruised. Great.

More screaming, but I don't open up my eyes; instead, I opt to keep them closed for a couple of minutes. I can hear my mom pleading, but I don't know what she's saying. Everything is muffled, and everything hurts. It really, really hurts.

"When I come back, that free loader better be gone!" A door slams.

Arms wrap around me soon after, "Come on, _hijo_. Let's get up now." I groan as I stumble to my feet, using the wall as support, or yea, my ribs are either broken or bruised. And I know we can't afford to go to the emergency room, so woohoo. Hello, pain and a handful of aspirin.

I lean on her, even though I'm a head taller as she takes me out onto the fire escape after a lot of struggling to get through the window, and a lot more pain. She leaves, to presumably go get a first aid kit and some bandages, leaving me sitting with alone, in the humid air outside, cradling my side.

The noises of Spanish Harlem are obnoxious to most people, but to me, someone who's lived here their whole life, I think they're calming. Today was the first day I've ever stood up to Manny. I didn't do a good job, judging by my state, and the fact mom has a bruise forming on her face, but still. It's got to count for something.

She returns with peroxide and a wide roll of gauze and duct tape. I snort, "Highest quality here." I mutter bitterly, shaking my head.

She ignores me, and sits next to me, putting some peroxide on a rag she tucked into her pocket. She begins to clean the cut on my face, and I wince as it comes in contact with the open wound. A hiss escapes my clenched teeth, and she looks sympathetic.

"I don't know why you stay with him," I say, finally breaking the silence as she continues.

There's a pause, and then, in a soft voice she answers, "Where else would we go?"

"Somewhere better. Manhattan, maybe. Brooklyn, even,"

"Where we gonna get the money to go to either? And to get an apartment? _Aye, hijo._"

"I can't mom," I gently swat her hand away, and shake my head, "I can't stay here another minute with him. I can't do it. I can't watch him use you as a punching bag anymore."

"I'm not the one he hits the most," She looks down so that her hair hides her face.

"Only because if he didn't hit me he would hit Marta or Lupe." I point out, picking up the gauze and lifting up my shirt to reveal a nasty bruise on the right side of my body.

"Can you…?" I gesture with my chin to the gauze.

She nods, hands moving quickly. "Do you really want to know who your father is?"

"No, I just wanted my ribs to get broken so I pissed Manny off on purpose." I snap sarcastically like any angst ridden teenager.

"Watch your mouth," She snaps right back as she wraps my ribs, causing me to wince and squirm.

"Sorry." I grit out, my eyes downcast.

"Tony Stark." The name comes out of her mouth stressed and slightly angry. Like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"What? What are you talking about, where did he come from?" I ask, confused as she wraps the gauze a little tighter than it should be, I wince once again.

"He's your father."

I laugh, well, as close to laugh as I can get to, seeing as every laugh causes more pain. "That's funny."

"I'm not kidding." The tone in her voice makes me look at her, eyes sad as she tosses the empty gauze roll over the rail and rips off a piece of duct tape with her teeth to tape the gauze in place.

"I don't understand."

"He's your dad."

"How?"

"You know how."

"Stop. How did you even meet?" I'm not able to process this. My head is swimming and all I can think of is Tony Stark.

Tony Fucking Stark.

Iron Man.

Billionaire.

_God damn Iron man. _

"At a party for Stark Industries. It was a charity event; I was waitressing, and then he started talking to me, and I was young and stupid, and all I cared about was attention and guys, and he was _the _guy. Even before he was Iron Man."

"I- I just- Does he know?" The words escape me jumbled as she finally manages to keep the gauze tight, and drops the duct tape.

"No. After I found out they were already gone. Back to California, and I figured he wouldn't want a kid anyway."

I sit, in stunned silence, staring out at the city, I've longed for so much. I can see Stark Tower from here, barely, but it's there. Glowing like a beacon in a sea of sadness and pain.

"This must be a lot to take in. I've never told you because I know how dangerous it is to be related to that man. He fights people we know nothing about on a daily basis. I never told you for your own good." She sounds tired as she follows my gaze to the skyline.

"You know what I have to do now."

She nods, "Leave. I know. If Manny comes back I'm scared he's going to do worse, _hijo._"

"But you know where I need to go, right?" There's only one option.

Her voice is quiet, almost drowned out by the noise of the city, "Yes, I do, but I'm scared of what you're going to find when you get there. You know, his girlfriend is pregnant. It's been all over the news."

It's true, Pepper Potts is pregnant, and with Mr. Stark's, or should I say _Daddy's _baby. In the interviews and press conferences they've had with the Avengers he's talked about how excited he is to be a father. Well, great, because he already is one, and he doesn't have to even raise me. He just has to know I exist.

"And you know. You can't just walk on in and say you're his son, you're gonna have to take a paternity test." She adds after a moment.

I nod, only half listening. Luis Stark. It sounds strange. It doesn't sound like the name of Luis Enriquez who's grown up in Spanish Harlem, speaks with a bit of an accent, and hobbies include tagging the neighborhood with pictures of anything and everything.

It sounds like the name of someone important. Someone who has authority. Someone who goes to charity events with his father, and laughs at jokes of business men. Someone who drinks champagne out of a crystal flute, and looks down on people like me.

I hang my head, and lean against the wall. The sun is just beginning to set, and I know that I have an hour until the next bus. I can't be here when Manny get's home. That would just end badly. Worse than now, like my mom said.

I struggle to stand, and mom quickly jumps up to help me. "Better go pack, huh, Luis?" She tries to sound playful, but fails.

"_Sí_," I agree as I practically fall through the window, groaning as I do. I don't turn to see her concerned face; instead, I turn to the hall, and go to get a bag ready. As I open the door I see a lump in the middle of the twin sized bed my sister's share.

"Hey, guys." I greet as casually as possible as two dark haired heads peak out from under the blanket. "I got to go for a little bit."

"Are you okay?"

"We heard fighting."

"Why are you limping?"

"I'm fine, _niñas_." I assure them as they crawl off the bed. They aren't even fazed by the fighting anymore, it happens that often. "Manny doesn't want me around anymore."

"Did you make _papá_ angry again?" Lupe asks, voice quavering only slightly. The only good thing that ever came out of my mom and Manny's relationship are the twins. I can only thank God they don't take after their father.

"Yea, but don't worry, I'm gonna be back soon."

"When?" Marta asks.

"Hopefully in a couple days. Until then you guys stay out of Manny's way, okay? Don't make him angry, and for the love of all things holy, _behave_." A trait that seems to run in the family is pranks, humor, and bad judgment. Well, I'm not really sure what runs in my family anymore.

It all feels like a dream, I don't feel like my dad is Tony Stark. I feel numb. Well, that's a lie, I actually feel like I got hit by a truck. Or a really heavy boot. I toss random clothing items into a duffle bag along with a picture frame of my mom and the twins. I add forty dollars, money I've saved. I glance in the mirror before I go.

My dark brown hair is mussed, sticking out every way possibly, and my tan skin is marred by the cut that is starting to scab. I look beat up and my dark brown eyes are wide against my face. I tug at the cross around my neck, a habit I've had ever since I can remember.

I suddenly feel arms wrap around each of my legs.

"Don't go, Lue."

"Yea, where you gonna go? You're only fifteen." Marta asks skeptically.

"Imma go on an adventure." I say simply, better that than I'm going off to meet my billionaire dad, later guys!

"Do you have to?" Lupe asks, letting go to stand up.

"Yea," I say softly ruffling both of their hair. They squeal in mock annoyance. "I do."

I hug them both, muttering good bye's and I love you's. I have to leave soon, before the sun sets completely, at least. I'd like to make it to Stark Tower before midnight.

"By, ma. _Te amo." _ I say, hugging my mom in the noisy, smoky hallway.

"_Te quiero, nena." _She leans back to look at me. "Good luck. If you can't see him, or if… If it doesn't work out…Call me. We'll figure something out. I'll talk to Manny."

"Okay." I nod, before plastering a grin onto my face. "It's gonna be fun. Never been to the big city before. Lucky me."

* * *

><p>I'm screwed. Absolutely and positively screwed. I know my way around my neighborhood. I can tell you street names, where every stoplight is, what isn't a good place to walk at night (everywhere). I've never been to Manhattan; therefore, I am so screwed. As I walk around, the sky dark, and a bag slung over my shoulder, I self-consciously tug on my Knicks shirt.<p>

It took me two busses to finally get here, and on those busses I had to sit next to a girl breaking up with her boyfriend, which was _not_ a good time, and on the second I had to sit next to a little boy who stared at me the whole ride. About half way through I took to staring at him right back just as boldly until his mother shot me a look. _Me_ a look. Control your kid, lady.

So, now, after asking for directions from a very annoyed old man and a woman walking a cat - freaking _cat – _I stop at a café and flag over a waitress with blonde hair and a smile. Why is a café open right now anyway? The city is weird.

I vaguely recognize this as one of the areas that suffered Loki's rage, but still, I don't know the area well-enough to navigate.

She walks over to the fence separating the sidewalk from the outdoor eating area. "Can I help you with something?"

I flash her a smile, "Yea, actually, can you tell me where Stark Towers is?"

She gives me a strange look before glancing to the side and then looking back at me with more understanding. "Oh, it's right there." She points at a large building, "The lights should be turning on in a minute." And she was right, almost exactly a minute after she said that the words _Avengers Tower _illuminate the night. I thought I could see the tower from my apartment earlier, but I was wrong. This is much better, the building I mistook for it is no comparison.

"Oh, wow, I mean thanks. Not wow, thanks." I correct myself and she laughs before doing a once over of me.

"What are you going to do in Stark tower anyway?"

_Damn. _"Business." The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them. I'm in a Knicks Jersey, jeans, and a crappy pair of old Jordan's, but yea, I guess I'm doing business.

"Business?" She repeats skeptically.

"Yea, ah, the stock market is…down and yea. Got to buy. I mean sell! Later." I practically run away. The stock market is a Wall Street thing isn't it? I don't know I've never been one for politics.

As I approach the Tower a wave of nervousness rushes through me like a tsunami. I've been thinking about how I was actually going to see Stark, but all plans seem like a bad idea. Basically, I'm going in hoping for the best, which in the past has always proved a bad idea. I touch the cut on my cheek.

It doesn't help that my ribs are hurting like a mother right now. Every step I take is like another throb of pain. I can only hope that they aren't broken. Hope is what I'm basing a lot of my wishes on.

I stop before the door of the Tower and peer into the lobby. A woman is behind the counter and people are bustling around. From what I've seen on T.V. the first about 65 floors are business etc. The top 10 is where the Avengers and Tony live. _The Avengers._ Then 11 of the floors are labs and such. That's just a calculation though.

I push my way through the spinning door, already looking out of place in the sea of Armani suits and Coach Bags. I walk up to the desk at the front, feeling as awkward as possible with people staring at me and my attire in obvious distaste.

"Excuse me?" I ask the living Barbie doll behind the counter. I don't mean that as a compliment either. She looks so fake I'm not entirely sure she's real.

She doesn't bother to look up, just lets out an obviously uninterested, "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Stark?" It sounds more like a question.

"Do you have an appointment?" She drones. Her voice makes me want to stab myself in the ears.

"No."

"You need an appointment to meet with Mr. Stark."

"Can I make an appointment for right now?"

She finally looks up, exasperated, before her face morphs into one of shock. She tries to contain her laughter as she looks at me, and I huff out an annoyed sigh. "Mr. Stark is not in right now. He's busy saving the world." She says it like she's his best friend.

"Well, when is he not saving the world, right?" I flash her a fake, but charming smile, "Ah, Tony, and me, yes we do go back. In fact, he was expecting me, but then he called and told me he had to go and… Avenge Earth…"

She doesn't look amused, or convinced, "Listen, kid. Beat it. No autographs today."

"Fine." I say raising my hands and backing away from the desk, "But you'll be hearing from my lawyer." I call to her making everyone stop and look at me as I walk backwards, successfully bumping into someone.

"Sorry, ma-," I prepare to say as I turn only to come face to face with Tony Stark. Well I'm an inch taller, so not really face to face. Saving the world my ass.

"Sorry, kid." He says patting my shoulder once and walking past, adjusting his suit, slightly, and all I can do is stare. A very pregnant Pepper Potts walks next to him, flashing me an apologetic smile before going on her way.

_Move, _a voice tells me as I see him walk into the elevator. _Now. _So I run, through the people like my life depends on it. I catch up the elevator right before it closes, and wedge my arm into the opening so that it dings open.

Tony sighs dramatically, "You're one of those people, huh. This is a private elevator kid. You need clearance and I'm sure you don't have it."

Pepper smacks his chest lightly, "Tony."

He sighs again, "Okay what do you want me to sign."

"We need to talk." I say walking into the elevator, and hitting the close door button. Tony tenses and takes a step in front of Pepper, blocking her from my view. I suddenly realize how crazy I must look.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not here to assassinate you." I say, dumping my bag on the floor, and taking a step backward.

Tony raises a skeptical eyebrow, "Well, you better get talking kid. Before I get security to throw you out."

I take a deep breath. Better now than never.

"My name is Luis Enriquez. And I'm your son."

**So guys how did you like it? How am I doing? I know it started kind of rough but I really wanted to get Luis' background before going into him and Tony, because it plays a big part at who they are. Oh and how did you guys like my OC's? Particularly Luis? I'm trying to make him a pretty likeable person. Review Please!**


	2. Welcome To The Family

**Here's the next chapter! So, I haven't seen Iron Man 3, or Thor: The Dark World, but I get the drift of Thor. So this is slightly AU. Erase the events from Iron Man 3 from your mind please. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own The Avengers. I do not own any characters from Marvel. I only own My OC's.**

As my confession fills the elevator the small space becomes dead silent. Then Mr. Stark's laughter fills it and I can do nothing but stare at him in annoyance. Yep, should've been expecting that one. I roll my eyes, adjusting my duffle bag strap on my shoulder.

"Yea, funny," I mutter, "Can you control yourself for a second?"

"Sorry, kid, but after so many times of this happening you gotta laugh at it." Tony replies, running a hand through his hair.

"Tony," Pepper scolds.

"You have other sons?" I raise an eyebrow at him as the doors ding and slide open, revealing a beautiful living room, probably the size of my home.

"No, because they all turn out to be liars or their mothers all turn out to be liars." He points an accusing finger at me.

"I'm getting off, Tony." Pepper says walking out of the elevator and into the lounge area. "Have fun with your guest." She says smiling at Tony.

He lets out an irritated sigh and tugs on my bag so I reach next to him by the back of the elevator.

"If I tell you my mom's name will you even remember it?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Probably not," He says casually, "But just so you know you're taking up my precious time, because now we _need_ to take a paternity test so you don't sue me, or something equally scandalous."

"I can tell this happens a lot."

"You have no idea… What's your name?" Tony looks casual enough. He's acting like I'm not his son, and he probably really believes I'm not. To be honest, it's going to be really embarrassing if my mom was just lying to get me out of the house and off her back.

"Luis. I told you earlier."

"Yea, right, Luis. What happened to you anyway kid, trying to make me feel bad for you?" He asks, gesturing to my face.

I can't help but snort, "Yea. You caught on to my master plan." Sarcasm is practically dripping off my words.

"Like I said, it's happened before. I wouldn't be surprised." With those words the elevator dings once again, and this time the doors open to reveal a white lab room that smells strongly like a doctor's office. I crinkle my nose. I've always hated that smell.

"Come on, Luis. Let's get this over with. Banner! You in here?"

"Banner?" I can't believe my ears. Sure, I knew the rest of the Avengers lived here – with the exception of Thor – but I never expected to interact with them. At least, not so soon.

"Tony? Wasn't expecting you to be up here." A voice replies, and out steps a ruffled looking Bruce Banner. Dressed in a green (ha) button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of tan slacks. Hair ruffled and glasses sagging, it looks like he's been in here awhile.

"Yea, well, surprise. Anyway, I got a kid here who says he's mine, and I want to get this over with as quickly as possible so that I could get back to Pep." He explains quickly, shrugging off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt to show a white wife-beater underneath.

Bruce looks only mildly surprised as he glances my way, "Got yourself into quite the mess huh, Tony?" He busies himself with digging through a draw and pulling out two syringes.

"Don't these take, like, days?" I drop my bag and sit on the stool next to Tony.

Stark gives me a look like I'm slow, "I'm Tony Stark. I have the highest grade technology out there, don't-."

"Got it." I reply cooly, cutting him off.

He narrows his eyes, "Smartass. Might as well enjoy the little time you have left in the company of celebrities. You're going to be out of here soon, and then I'm going to have a nice drink. Maybe two. Five at the most."

"Trying to cut back?" I ask, hooking my feet on the rail of the stool. Bruce looks up at us as he pulls on a pair of latex gloves.

"Let's start with you." He nods toward me. I stay silent as he walks over and swabs the area at the crook of my elbow. "This will sting. Just a bit." He gives no warning as he presses the needle into my skin and pulling back the plunger, extracting a dark crimson liquid.

I don't even notice the sting. I watch, almost, transfixed as my blood is pulled from my body. Wow, that's a little morbid. Well, maybe a lot morbid. He extracts the needle and places it on a sterile cloth and placing a bandage over the area on my arm.

He repeats the same process on Tony with ease, and I can tell that he's been doing this awhile. Not much is known about Bruce Banner. He's the Hulk. He broke Harlem. Then he smashed during the Battle of New York. Something about Gamma radiation and science stuff. I don't know, but he's still my second favorite Avenger. Second only to Hawkeye. Sorry Dad.

Tony talks to Bruce while the latter fills viles with the blood and places both in a machine. "It'll take five, maybe, ten minutes for it to say." He tells us as he strips his hands off the gloves and flexes his fingers.

"Who's your mom?" Tony suddenly asks, but then quickly adds, "For the sake of asking, of course. Maybe I remember her."

"You don't even believe I'm your son."

"Let's say I'm humoring you."

"Thanks." I say as sarcastically as possible. "Valentina Enriquez. I'm fifteen."

He pauses for a minute, and then he gets a distant look in his eyes, like he just flew a thousand miles away. For a second, I'm filled with a relied and hope. Maybe, he does remember her. Maybe, this process just got a lot easier.

Then, the moment is over, and Tony breaks the silence, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

"I don't think he expected it too." Bruce comments as he idles in front if the machine.

Tony merely shrugs and I lean against the stainless steel table in front of me. This isn't going how I expected it to go. No, correction. It isn't going like how I hoped it to go. I had expected this, but I hoped that it would be, I don't know, I happier?

That he would remember my mom. Maybe talk about how much of an amazing person she was, and I can tell him that she still is. That he would embrace me and all the sudden things would be like the Brady Bunch. No, my life is too cruel for all of that.

I rest my head against the table as their idle chatting fills my ears. Something about machines or biology, hell, I don't know. I'm better at math than science. My ribs are killing me and I squeeze my eyes shut to handle the pain better. It feels like a rock is crushing me, and I just want it to stop.

A ringing noise fills the air, and I practically shoot up off the stool. I probably would have if it didn't feel like an elephant was dancing on my abdominal area.

"What's it say?" I ask, dread filling me. Oh God, Oh God, what if she was lying. What if she was mistaken? Where the fuck am I going to go? I'll probably die if I go home. A slow beeping fills the air as the machine prints out the results.

Tony is already buttoning up his shirt again, like he's ready to go already, but he's just waiting for the okay.

Bruce studies the sheet, before pushing up his glasses and re-reading.

"What's the conclusion, doc?" Tony picks up his jacket and shrugs it on.

"Positive." Bruce says in astonishment.

Tony freezes, "What does that mean? _Positive?" _

"It means he's your son, Tony." Bruce looks at him with a look of shock and disbelief. If Bruce looks shocked, than Tony looks positively terrified as he snatches the paper out of Bruce's hand a reads it over, his face paling.

"You've got to be shitting me." Tony drags a hand down his face before finally looking at me. He stares at me like he's just looked at me. All this time, he's treated me like just some kid. An annoyance. A problem that needed fixing. Now, he looks at me like I'm not even real. I don't know which is worse.

"If you're waiting for an apology," I say, only slightly bitterly, "You're not going to get one."

Tony remains silent, studying the sheet. My heart clenches and for a moment I think he really was waiting for an apology.

"Tony," Bruce breaks the tense silence, "What are you going to do?"

"Where you from, kid?" Tony asks suddenly.

I jump startled, and then wince, a hand automatically going up to cradle my aching ribs. "Spanish Harlem. Born and raised."

Tony nods, "Family?"

"You," I say dryly. His eye twitches if only slightly. A rage builds up in me, seemingly out of nowhere, and I'm angry all of the sudden. I keep pushing; because that's the only way I can react right now. I'm angry, and usually when that happens I tend to get sarcastic, nasty, and all I want to do is push people away.

"You, Pepper, now, Oh! And that kid you've got on the way. Let's see the Avengers are probably my uncles now. Does that make Loki my uncle to? Wow, always thought I had a crazy family. Oh-!"

"Stop! Do you know how serious this is?" Tony asks, clearly annoyed.

"No, why don't you tell me, _dad."_I practically spit.

Tony stares for a second before shaking his head and letting out a bitter chuckle. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. There's no doubt you're my kid."

"That's a bad thing, right?"

"No," he says quietly. I look up at him, surprised. "Answer me. Answer me seriously."

I sigh, "My mom, step-dad, two twin sisters."

"Are they mine, too?" Tony asks, rather dumbly.

I snort, "No. They're the spawn of my bastard of a step-dad."

Tony looks relieved, "Well, um, now what?"

I look at him in disbelief, "You're asking me?"

"Sorry, but it's not every day that I find out I have a kid. I got to talk to your mom."

"No!" I jump up immediately, and then end up crumpling to the floor, white hot pain, flashing through me.

Tony and Bruce rush over, almost automatically. "What's wrong?" Bruce asks with his best doctor voice.

"Ribs," I grit out. I lift up my shirt showing the crappy, but good enough bandage job.

"Duct tape?" Tony asks astonished. He looks at me like I'm insane. "You used Duct tape? What was the Scotch Tape all gone. Why don't you super glue the gauze to your body then cut it off?"

"Listen, not all of us can afford medical tape." I snap.

"It's like ten dollars."

"Like I said. Ay! Watch it, man!"

Bruce looks apologetic, "Sorry, but I have to get this off to treat you properly. What happened, anyway?"

"Steel toe boots." I say automatically.

"How did you get kicked with steel toe boots?" Tony asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I live in a bad neighborhood." It's not a lie.

An hour later Bruce had concluded that they're not broken, just bruised, thank God. He fixes them, not with duct tape, but with real medical supplies. He even gives me something to numb the pain. All while Tony grilled me on my life story. How old am I? (I'd already told him, but whatever.) What state was I born in? Etc.

It was only when he got to how my family life was that I faltered. "Good." Is all I say; it's all I can manage to say.

"That sounded convincing. Is that why I can't talk to your mom?" Tony leans back in his chair, feet propped up against another chair.

I run a hand through my hair as I begin to put on my shirt. "I can't go home, okay? They don't want me there." Not a lie. "My mom told me to get out, and find my father. This is my only option." Still not really a lie.

"What did you do that got you kicked out?" Tony raises an eyebrow.

_Talked back._ "They were just sick of me. If you call them they'll be all over your money. Suing you for kidnapping or some shit." Manny would be, at least. My mom wants nothing to do with Tony Stark.

"So you need to stay here?"

"If you'll let me, Stark. Even for a little while. Two weeks maybe." I slide gingerly off the bed in the sterile white room.

He takes a deep breath, "Yea. Let's try to keep it on the down low, though. The press will have a fucking field day if this got out. Along with every other baddie from here all the way to the nine realms."

"Wait – so you're going to let me stay?" I ask, surprised. I was sure he would just kick me out, pay me off to keep quiet, and send me off with a bottle of champagne and maybe a hooker. That just seemed like Tony Stark's way of life.

"I can't just kick you out." _Ha._ "Son of a Bitch Pep's going to be pissed." Tony drags a hand down his face. "I need to get drunk."

Bruce sends him a look before picking up his jacket, "Well, I'm going to bed. If I were you Tony I would tell the rest of the team that we have a guest." He gives us each a nod before disappearing.

Tony stands too. "Come on. I'll show you your room. It'll be on my level. I would advise you not to try to go on any other floors. Stark Towers is currently holding two master assassins', the world's first superhero, and a Hulk."

"Sounds like a party," I muse.

"You would think. Until you decide it would be funny to take Legolas' bow to see if you can use it and end up not being able to walk for a week." Tony scratches his head as he boards the elevator after me.

"Sounds like a personal problem." I reply.

As we make it to his personal floor I realize that it's even bigger than I thought. Modern furniture, granite bars, crystal chandeliers. Oh yea, Tony Stark was one for luxury.

We walk down a hallway and approach a white door made out of some sort of glass, plastic, maybe? It slides open and I can only manage to gape. The inside of the room is chic, modern. A giant, round, blue bed is in the middle of the room. White walls and a white floor. A dresser and desk litter the room, made of the same plastic glass as the sliding door. Not to mention, a whole other door that leads to my own bathroom.

"_Maldito."_ I mumble under my breath.

Tony stands, somewhat awkwardly in the door, "Well, night then. We'll talk more tomorrow. Right now I got to go get yelled at by my pregnant wife."

I can only manage to nod as he leaves the door sliding shut behind him. After moments of staring I let out a whoop of satisfaction before jumping on the bed. Landing on my back and staring up at the ceiling a grin on my face.

Yea, this is going to be an interesting two weeks.

**Well, how did you like it? Next chapter the chaos begins, and by that I mean Luis meets The Avengers and redecorates. Review please! Tell me if you guys like Luis, because I don't usually write OC's. **


	3. Babysitter JARVIS

**New chapter here! Enjoy!**

_**Sunday, Day One. **_

I turn over and groan as I feel the sunlight hit my face. I practically whip out my arm from under my side and lay it over my eyes, trying to stay asleep for as long as possible. I move my arm and crack open a single eye to glare at the window in question, only to become extremely confused. I shoot up in the bed, looking around wildly before remembering where I am and slumping back down in annoyance.

I forgot where I was for a second there. When I woke up I expected to be back in my small bed, in my dingy room. Waking up to the noise on the street and the smell of cigarettes is what I'm used to. Seeing my sisters' face and seeing my mom run around the house with her messy hair and uniform on before bustling out the door.

It's different to wake up in a giant bed in a nice room to no noise, only sunlight. I sigh and sit up again, stretching my arms over my head and popping my shoulders with one swift rolling motion.

I turn my body to get out of bed, but the sheets and covers tangle around my waist, making it hard to move my lower body. I almost growl. It was hard enough last night to untuck the damn sheets, and after several failed attempts I just gave up and climbed in the too tight bed.

I scoot myself to the edge and begin working on sidling out from the death trap they call a comforter.

"Anything I can assist you with, Mr. Enriquez?" A voice calls out, seemingly out of nowhere. I jolt forward so hard I successfully loosen the sheets and roll straight out of the bed and onto the wood floor with a groan. It's a good thing the blankets came with me or that would have really hurt my ribs.

"Who's there?" I question from under the pile of blankets on top of me.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I am JARVIS; Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I serve as Mr. Stark's home computing system, also occasionally helping him with his more daring endeavors. Mr. Stark has told me to keep watch over you during your stay in the tower."

I untangle myself from the pile and stand, still looking around the room as if JARVIS was going to appear in the form of Alfred from Batman. Hey, they're both British so why not?

"So you're my babysitter?" I ask walking toward the door leading out of the bedroom.

"Use whatever title you prefer. I will also insist you around the tower so that you don't get lost."

"This is just a little creepy," I raise my gaze to the ceiling, still looking around.

"I'm sure you will adjust." JARVIS says.

"I'm sure." I reply as I wander through the hallway. "Where is everyone?" I'm still not sure what to expect from Tony, or Pepper for that matter. Any of them really. The only thing I can hope for is that the next two weeks aren't going to be terribly awkward.

"All residents in the Tower are currently residing on floor 55, which has come to be known as The Lounge area. There you can find most of the team on days off. However, I cannot let you on that floor. I have been forbidden by Mr. Stark."

I run an irritated hand through my hair. So that's how it's going to be. He's not going to keep me out of stuff that involves _me. _Maybe that's bull headed, and impulsive, but I deserve to know what he's talking about. I didn't come here to get attacked my sheets and babysat by a machine.

I don't really know what I came for. Shelter, maybe. Safety, definitely. But I really did want to meet my father. After these two weeks, I don't know if I'll see Tony Stark in person again, maybe he'll just send Child support while he plays house with Pepper. And a part of me is okay with that, because that's his life. I will never fit into the dynamic he has with her, and I don't want to come between a family.

Even though a part of me resents Tony Stark, a bigger part of me wants to gain his approval. That confuses me. Maybe because the only man I've ever had to look up to in my life was my _abuelo_ and after he died there was only Manny. And to be honest, I've never even respected Manny. In the end, after these two weeks, I might be lucky if I see Tony once a month. Because a man like that will never keep a kid like me.

I shrug my shoulders like I'm shrugging away my problems, because I'm still looking forward to making the most of these two weeks. I walk toward the elevator and push the button, and wait a minute, but nothing happens. _Right. I'm forbidden. _

"If I ask really nicely will you let me go?" I call out to the empty apartment.

"No, sir." JARVIS is as unwavering as my mother.

"Is there a database where I can access your system?" I drum my fingers against my side.

"Yes, if you prefer to use my systems manually. It is located in the hallway to the right of your bedroom door."

"Thanks, man." I reply as I make my way back to my room through the hallway. Sure enough, I find what looks like a tablet glued to the wall, but much more advanced. I crack my knuckles and begin fiddling with the screen. Opening up the data base after a moment of searching and sifting through files until I come across _Security. _

"There you are," I mutter to myself as I get to work. I've hacked into few things before. A guy in Manny's shop was a self proclaimed computer hacker. He wasn't great. He was self taught, and only really successfully hacked into a couple of ATM's, which he taught to me. To say the least, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. A few basic decryption codes and that's it.

When I did hack into an ATM my mom flipped and made me vow never to do it again even if we had no power and little food. I haven't really done anything like that since then, besides hacking into an Instagram account or two, but those people deserved it.

I was expecting it to be harder to crack to be honest, but I guess Stark hadn't gotten around to reinforcing the security in the tower since it had been rebuilt. He is a busy many after all. I override the system in less than fifteen minutes.

"Sir, I commend you, even if your work is messy and unrefined."

I grin, "Thanks – wait. Did you just call me messy and unrefined? You're pretty stuck up for a robot."

"I resent that," He replies.

This time when I try the elevator it actually opens, and I let out a satisfied whoop of laughter. My skills haven't failed me yet. I enter the elevator and push the 55 button. "I'm expecting that you've already warned Tony," I drawl.

"Mr. Stark has informed me not to disturb him until he requests me for the period that he is meeting with The Avengers, or unless there is a dire emergency."

The elevator rises as I nod in what could be understanding, "You're pretty cool for a robot."

"Thank you, sir. I wish I could say the same about you." Jarvis says.

"Hey!" I call out, only slightly offended. I'm actually more amused than anything else. The doors decide to ding open after my small outburst and before JARVIS can reply. The doors slide open to reveal _The Avengers _in a heated conversation. Well, all except Thor.

For a moment, I'm to star struck to actually speak. I can only manage to gape at them all in wonder. Tony is arguing with Steve Rogers as a grinning Hawkeye watches the scene in amusement. Black Widow is talking to Pepper with a cool, indifferent look. Dr. Banner is once again watching with a quite, but all seeing gaze, arms crossed and biting at his thumbnail. It's only when the elevator door begins to close again do I regain my senses and dart out just in time, almost tripping on my own feet.

This very small, almost insignificant noise, out of all things, seems to snatch their attention and six heads swivel to face me. I right myself almost instantly and offer a small wave in greeting.

"How did you get in here?" Tony asks eyes wide. "JARVIS? Didn't I tell you not to let him leave the floor?"

"He overrode my system, Sir. There was nothing I could do."

Tony squeezes the bridge of his nose, "Please remind me to update the security systems."

Steve is the first to rise; smiling a smile that I'm not sure is genuine or forced. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. I work with your father." He approaches me with his hand held out in front of him.

I resist the urge to laugh at the words "_your father"_. The words still don't sound real. I wearily grasp his hand and give it a firm shake. "Luis," I say, introducing myself.

Pepper is the next to approach, slowly, like she's approaching a wild animal. I drop my gaze to the ground.

"I'm Pepper," she gives me a small smile; "I guess this is a little strange for both of us."

"Tell me about it," I reply, returning her smile with an even smaller one of my own. This seems to satisfy her enough as she sticks her own hand out and I shake her hand. I don't bother telling them that I already know their names.

"I'm Clint," Hawkeye calls from his perch on the light green, almost metallic couch. He jerks a thumb to the woman next to him, "This is Natasha."

I nod, "I'm Luis."

"So we hear. You've cause quite the commotion around here," Natasha says her eyes intent and sharp.

"How did you hack my security system any way? Why is no one else more concerned about this?" Tony asks sounding unsettled.

I shrug my shoulders casually, "Your system, no offense, is shitty. I suck at hacking. That's like the first system I've got into that isn't an ATM."

"ATM?" Steven asks, sounding confused.

Tony groans, "I don't have time to explain this to you right now, Stars and Stripes. I'm still wondering why a fifteen year old broke into an ATM."

"I was thirteen when that happened," I defend. "I can also hot wire a car." I add just for the hell of it.

"I like this kid." Clint says, sounding even more amused than before.

"Thanks, I try," I shoot him a grin.

"Should I be worried that I'm living with a felon?" Tony raises an eyebrow at me.

"You live with a man who grows three times his size and turns green, and you're worried about me?" I glance at Bruce, "No offense, Banner."

"None taken." He replies as if he gets it all the time. He probably does.

Pepper looks at me with an apologetic expression, "We were all just talking about you." She explains.

"I kind of assumed."

"We all think it's best if you aren't seen in public. It'll start a lot of drama and press, that we don't need right now." Tony sits next to Steve on the couch.

Steve glares at the other man, "They all think it's best. Tony, I still don't understand this. He's you're son why would you be ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed." Tony snaps, "But if this gets out to people like, let's say, Loki? The kid will be in all kinds of trouble. God knows it's not safe to be related to me."

"I'm still here," I speak up, walking next to the couch. "And who cares? Are you going to let your new kid never go out when it's born?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me just figure out how to break this to the press." Pepper puts in, trying to smooth things over.

"So what? I'm supposed to stay here all day?" I ask. I don't really have an issue with it, this place is insanely huge and full of stuff I'm itching to get my hands on.

"For today at least," Pepper says just as her phone begins to ring. She practically jumps up and dashes out of the room to take the call.

"Business as usual," Clint mutters, tapping his fingers against the arm of the couch.

"Anyway," Tony stands up, "Everyone clear out. I need to have a chat with the kid."

"Luis. Why do you have to keep calling me the kid?" I huff, collapsing onto the couch Steve just evacuated.

"We'll be in the training room if you need us." Natasha calls back as her, Steve, and Clint disappear into the elevator. Bruce exits down a hallway probably to some sort of lab if I had to guess.

The room is quiet when everyone leaves, leaving only me and Tony alone. I clear my throat and run a leg down my pants, "You wanted to speak with me?" I use the best mock professional voice I can.

"Right," He sounds unsure, and I consider laughing because I've never seen Tony Stark sound nervous before. "Listen, I know that this is a really crappy way to find out who your father is-."

"To be completely honest," I interrupt, "I don't think there really is a good way to find out who your dad is."

"True," he agrees with a slight nod. He crosses over to a large piano in the corner and leans against it, crossing his arms. "I was sure that when I had a kid that I would be there. I wouldn't always be gone like how my dad was or me."

I snort. _Oh Irony._

He sends me a look before continuing, "And I know that I've already royally fucked that one up, so I'm going to try."

"What does that mean? Try to be a father?"

"Yea, be there while I can, you know? I understand you're probably pissed at me already, but if for two weeks I can try to be your dad, then I'm going to try." His voice is low, but it seems to fill the whole room, leaving no corner deaf to his words.

"What happens after the two weeks?" I ask, unlike him, my voice sounds like a shout, too loud, even in the big room. "That's it? Pay my mom to keep quiet about it all? And then I never get to see you again."

"If that's what you want?" He seems unsure; it comes out as more of a question.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. I guess a lot depends on these two weeks. I don't know how I'm going to deal with Manny once I'm shipped off again, but I also don't know how to deal with Tony. With Manny I know that when he's with his buddies he's loud and obnoxious, but he doesn't hit. Maybe he makes a couple of crude jokes, or messes with me a bit, but never hits. I guess he's got an image to keep up.

When he's drunk and alone with only us he's violent. Any little thing will set him off. Marta spills milk on the counter? She's got bruise marks on her arm from him grabbing it, and I have a black eye. Because no matter what anyone did, I always was the punching bag, but if it's my burden to carry, I'll carry it gladly. Well, as close to gladly as I can get. It's better than him hitting anyone else any more than he needs to.

Tony gives only a stiff nod, seeming to accept this answer. I think he gets it. Gets that I have no clue in hell what I'm doing, because I don't think he has any clue what he's doing either. Silence descends once again; I clasp my hands in front of me and lean forward slightly.

I hear footsteps from behind me and I sense him behind me. An awkward and tentative hand reaches out to touch my shoulder, patting it so stiffly that a laugh escapes my throat at how ridiculous it all is. Sometime, I think my life is a joke. I'm good with that; at least I'll die laughing.

"Okay," I clap my hands in front of me and stand, plastering a grin onto my face, "What now?"

Tony looks only slightly taken back, but recovers quickly, "I don't know, kid. What do you like? Keep in mind that we can't leave the tower."

I grin, a more genuine grin, "I think I have an idea."

**Chapters finally up. Sorry this one took longer than I thought it would. Next chapter we see Luis' idea, and he's going to bond a bit with one of Earth's mightiest heroes. Review Please!**


	4. Spray Paint, Zombies, Spaghetti, Oh my!

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Avengers, Marvel, or the Left4Dead franchise. **

**Sunday, Day One**

"This is vandalism," Tony states as he looks at the can of spray paint in his hand.

"No it's not. This room is technically mine, so I can do whatever the hell I want with it. Besides, white walls are _boring,_" I respond as I shake my own can. After convincing Stark that a good way of bonding was doing what _I _want to do we covered all the furniture in my room with that clear tarp like stuff they use when they paint.

Art has always been one of my favorite things; sure, I don't know any famous painters besides the basics like Picasso, Van Gough, and Frida Kahlo, but I love making something out of nothing. I've never been able to afford art supplies besides paper, pencils, and the occasional couple of spray paint cans. I used to tag all the time in my neighborhood, not gang signs, but murals, like Banksy.

I used to buy three can when I had some extra cash, then that night I'd sneak out and try to find a blank wall, which is much harder than it sounds in my neighborhood. A lot of times the picture is washed off by business owners who obviously can't appreciate art, but I still do it when I can, however, lately I haven't been getting out much. And when I did I ended up with Tony Stark.

I'm pretty sure my mom knows about it. Every time we pass one of my works she looks at me with this knowing, all-seeing look. She doesn't say anything. I think she knows it's the only way I can express myself. Once, when I was twelve this business owner let me paint a mural on the side of his restaurant, the one my mom waitresses in. I don't know for sure, but I think she may have talked him into it. Never the less, I'm still grateful.

Anyway, I know I can probably do my own thing without Tony watching, but if he wants to bond, then we can bond. Doesn't bother me. It's not like I want to it's just whatever…Ok, maybe I do kinda want to, but mostly just to show off. Mostly.

"Aren't spray paint fumes strong? Pregnant woman in the tower cannot smell strong fumes." Tony points out as he paces back and forth.

I roll my eyes, "I had JARVIS find me these. It's the same kind you use to paint the suit. Dries quickly and no fumes."

"…How do you know that? JARVIS! Are you giving away trade secrets?" Tony stops his painting to yell up at the ceiling.

"My apologies, sir. I will try to be more secretive." JARVIS drones as sarcastically as a robot can be.

"So," I begin, "I'll do this wall, and you do that wall." I say nodding to the wall opposite of mine.

"What do you want me to do? Kid, I've never even painted a day in my life."

I shrug, "Go with it. Do whatever you want." I shake my can once more before popping the lid off and getting to work. I know exactly what I'm going to be doing. After a few minutes, I hear another can spraying, and I know Tony had also begun. The silence is comfortable, surprisingly; I didn't really expect it to be.

However, no silence can last forever, "So," Tony begins casually, "How's your mom doing?"

"You finally remember who she is, man-whore?"

"Hey! I'm reformed! A one woman kind of guy now… But no I still can't."

I snort, "She's…" I trail off; I don't really know how she is. Not good, probably. She lives in a dingy ass apartment with an abusive ape of a husband who has a drinking problem and yells more than he works. She works from 11:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. at _La Comida Mejor _and then she works from 7:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. at_ Café de Rosa_. When she's home she's sleeping, cleaning, getting yelled at or cooking. The only times I see her smile is when she's with me or the twins.

But none of this I can say, because I haven't told Stark about my shitty home life, and I never plan too. I don't need his pity. I don't need anyone's pity. I settle on, "She's happy. A good life she has." What. The. Fuck. _A good life she has? _Am I freakin Yoda?! I resist the urge to slam my head against the wet paint. I can only hope the force is with me and that I actually sounded convincing.

Tony laughs, "What are you? Yoda?" I grit my teeth. "What about the step-dad?"

I stop spraying for a minute. I put the cap on my can and grab the green one. "He's as good as a step-dad gets, I guess." _That's the biggest lie I could've ever said in my life,_ I think to myself as I busy myself with spraying again.

His spraying stops for a moment, "What about you? Are you happy?"

"I don't know," I say honestly, "I guess I'll tell you at the end of these two weeks."

He doesn't reply, just keeps spraying. This time it stays silent.

After what seems like an hour later I hear the clatter of a can hitting in the floor and a loud clap. "Done!" Tony announces. I turn to look at his wall and freeze as soon as I lay eyes on it.

Then I burst into laughter. He's painted the arc reactor thing in his chest. But all it looks like is a big, uneven, blue circle, with other shades of blue inside. It doesn't even take up the whole wall.

Tony looks indignant, "Hey, this is my first try all right? If you expected a masterpiece you should've asked, Cap sickle."

"Who?" I ask in between laughs. I clutch at my stomach as I try to regain control of my body, still chuckling.

"Steve? Captain America." He turns to look at me as if I'm an idiot, before he also freezes. "That's not fair!" He exclaims, "How was I supposed to know you were the fucking Picasso of tagging?" He exclaims, gesturing at my wall. I grin at him and then at the work in front of me.

It's big, and colorful, and loud as all hell, but it's also really good. One of my best I think. Iron Man stands in the middle, suit alight and ready to attack. Next to him his is Captain America, running into whatever battle lies ahead. On the other side of Iron Man is Bruce Banner hulked out letting out a monster yell. It's not done yet, it still needs the rest of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. (Here's the link if you want to know what I believe this looks like: )

I shrug, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just an amateur. Although, I am mad that I have to stare at that shitty ass circle every day."

"I warned you," He points an accusing finger at me as he continues to look at the wall. His expression softens slightly as he drops his hand, "But it's good, Luis. Nice job." A feeling wells up inside me, one I've never felt with Manny, only with my mom. That feeling when a parent compliments you on something. Only it's not at full capacity, maybe its cause right now Tony is just like a sperm donor and someone who keeps a roof over my head.

"Thanks," I reply with a small nod. I drop the can to the ground and it falls and rolls away with a _clink_. "I think that's enough art for today. I have to call my mom." I haven't called her at all, except a quick text last night.

"Right, I'm going to go down to my workshop if you need anything find me or ask JARVIS."

"Okay." He leaves with another nod in my direction. I stand there for a moment, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. Then, I reach for my phone in my pocket and pull it out before falling, and collapsing to the floor, staring up at the white ceiling. I dial my mother's number and after two rings she picks up.

"Hey," I greet casually. She must be in the alley smoking, like she usually does on her break.

"_Hi!_ ¿Cómo estás?" She sounds happy to hear from me, and for a second I wonder I she thought they made me sleep outside, even though I told her I was fine.

"_Soy bueno. _I'm good. Everyone's been pretty nice here."

"_Good. What have you been doing? Enjoying that big tower? _

"Nah, they got me on house arrest while they figure out how to handle the press."

"_House arrest? What does that mean?" _She sounds confused. Sometimes, very rarely, her English is not up to par. When that happens she gets so embarrassed and angry about it I feel bad for her.

"Like, I can't leave the tower for a day or two," I explain.

"_Ah,"_ She replies, and I can practically hear her nod.

"How's home…? Manny?" I don't need to say anymore. _Is Manny still going to kill me if I come back?_

For a moment the line is dead, and all I hear is car horns and loud music. _"Manny hasn't come home yet." _

"Oh," I say, quietly, "Why not?"

"… _I don't know, Luis. I just hope he isn't passed out dead drunk somewhere."_

This is what pisses me off about my mom. Manny can beat the living shit out of me and she's still concerned about him. I hope he's dead. I've never wished he was dead more in my life. I can't come home or he'll kill me and she's worried about him. Talk about sorting out your priorities.

I scoff in disgust, "Yea, well, he could be dead in a gutter for all I care."

"_Luis,"_ I hear the warning tone in her voice.

"No, know what? I gotta go. Love you." I hang up, without hearing her reply. I drop my phone carelessly, shaking my head as I stand. _This is bullshit,_ I think to myself. Who gives a damn if that waste of space is dead or not? He's probably just at one of his buddies' house, freeloading off of them for a while. My mom should be grateful if anything.

I walk out, ready to go wander the tower like I've been meaning to do since this morning. I walk into the elevator and head back to the lounge area where I found Tony and the Crew earlier. I lean against the railing of the private elevator sulking like the true teenager I am. As the door dings open I'm surprised when I hear the synthesized rapid fire noise that can only come from video games. I walk out of the elevator to see Clint Barton on the giant couch hunched over a controller. Across from him lays Natasha, a book in her hand that's title is in Russian or, what I think must be Russian.

She seems mostly unaffected by the noise as I approach I see Clint take down a hoard of zombies with a machine gun. He's playing Left4Dead 2, I only know because my friend Jon has the same game, and when I went over we used to play for hours.

He barely glances at me over his shoulder, "Hey kid." Natasha looks up from her book, giving me a nod before returning to her reading.

"Hey," I say, falling down at the other end of the couch Clint is sitting at. I watch him play, wondering how the hell I ever got lucky enough to sit in a room with the worlds deadliest spies, and act so casual about it.

"Smoker," I point out, as I watch the mutated zombie run along the roof.

"What?" Clint asks, looking wildly around the screen, "Where?" His health is already at 42%, so I can see his worry.

"Right corner- Oh! Sucks for you man," I grin as the smokers tongue shoots out and wraps around Clint's character. He begins to furiously pound buttons, muttering curses as his health continues to drain. The rest of his companions are currently battling a hoard of zombies, and after another second Clint dies.

"Son of a Bitch! Goddamn Nick can't shoot a zombie if they stood still!" He exclaims, dropping the controller onto the couch.

"Don't be a sore loser, Clint." Natasha says vaguely as she flips the page in her book.

"Yea, and don't diss Nick. He's my guy," I chime in.

"Oh yea?" Clint tosses me the second controller, "Then you play as him, maybe you can cover me better than the computer can."

I grin, catching the controller easily, "Well, if you insist." I say shrugging and starting up the controller.

* * *

><p>"You just blew me up!" I yell, outraged. "You can't blow me up. I'm your teammate." Five games later and we were turning on each other. Maybe it had something to do with me accidently shooting him, but that did <em>not<em> warrant blowing me up.

"Hey, you say friendly fire. I say friendly explosives." Clint replies as he easily takes out several more zombies with a machete.

I slump against the couch, waiting for my character to be revived. This is actually really fun. Just hanging out, playing videogames with Hawkeye. Joking and laughing and occasionally yelling. Ok, well, around game two Natasha left because we were too loud, but still.

"I hope you get eaten," I announce, gesturing at the screen.

"Just because you said that I think next time a you get attacked I'm going to let _you_ get eaten." Clint says as he mashes the buttons. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, eyeing the scabbed cut on my face. I accidently ripped the bandage off in my sleep because it was too itchy. Oops.

"What happened to you?" He asks as one of the other computer automated characters gets smashed by a giant zombie called a Charger.

I shrug, "Gangbangers beat me up." I use the lie I've used on many occasions.

"Sure," He says casually. I can't tell if he believes me or not. His face is as neutral as ever, much different from the guy I just seen raging at the television five minutes ago. My stomach twists and I run a nervous hand through my hair. Does he know? No, he can't know.

"My dad was a mean drunk, too."

_He knows. _

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply, indignant, sitting straighter.

He pauses the game and looks at me, "When I used to get hit I used to tell people I fell, or that my brother and I's play fighting got to rough to explain bruises. When I got beat, I used to say some thugs did it."

He sees everything, so he would have been able to tell if I was lying. Trained assassin, hello. I don't see everything, so I would have never guessed anyone would have guessed. If that makes any sense.

I slump my shoulders and hang my head, looking at the ground, "How'd you know?"

"By the way you covered it up so quickly. Plus, it's happened to me, so I can tell when it's happening to someone else…usually. Step-dad?"

"Yea," I nod once, clasping my hands together and looking over at him.

"Does Tony know?" He asks, face is softer, but not pitying. Thank God it's not pitying.

"No, and I would like it if you didn't tell anyone, okay?" I can't walk around being the poor abused kid from the ghetto. _I won't be that kid. _

"Okay," Clint responds, picking up the controller and going back to playing. Relief fills me. Many people may say that it's inconsiderate to just blow it off like that, but I'm grateful. I don't want someone to baby me because I'm so damaged. I want someone to show concern, and then go back to treating me like a person and not a vase.

"Thanks," I reply as my character finally joins the game once again. I pick up my controller and join Clint's as they run off into a helicopter, completing the level.

"Don't worry about it. But if you need to talk, then you know where to find me." Clint replies, setting down his controller and turning to face me.

"I actually don't. Where's your room?"

"It's more like an apartment, and it's just one above yours, first hallway to the right." He informs me, gesturing with his hand slightly.

"Okay," I reply, thankful. At least I know I have someone I could talk to whenever I want about home, not that I'd probably want to anyway.

Clint turns off the console and stands, and I stand too. "We're not playing another round?" I ask, confused. We were on a roll.

"Nah, today's Sunday, and that means Steve's cooking Sunday dinner. He's gonna kill me if I'm late again." He stretches and walks to the elevator. I long behind, looking for something else to do to bind my time while everyone's gone. Maybe more videogames.

"Come on, Luis. I don't have all day." He says holding the elevator door open and gesturing for me to come with.

"Wha- Oh! Yea, pfft, yea, I'm coming." I say, jogging to join him, playing it off. We go to the floor above Tony's. A modern hallway is the first thing that greets me as I step off the elevator. It looks like one of those fancy hotel hallways I always see in movies and shit.

"My door," Clint knocks on the one closest to us on the right. We walk down the hall and the smell of pasta sauce and garlic bread fills the hallway, making my mouth water slightly. That's when I notice I haven't eaten anything all day. I wasn't really hungry. Must be the meds, because now I feel like I can eat the whole door.

Clint knocks once before opening the door walking in like it's his own home. I follow him, lingering behind him in the doorway. I watch what must be the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life. An apartment is before me, full of good, sturdy furniture and a kitchen area, separated from the dining room and living room by a counter.

In the kitchen Steve is standing over a pot, stirring while Tony tries to drink from a bottle of wine on the other side. It must be cooking wine because Steve keeps batting at him to get away and telling him to get out of his kitchen. Pepper seems to be in the middle of conversation with Natasha at the table. Bruce is speaking with a short woman with shoulder length brown hair, who seems to be talking enthusiastically about something about stars.

Clint enters the kitchen, successfully swiping the bottle from Steve and taking a drink out of it before making a gagging noise. "That is not wine, that is poison." He declares, practically shoving the wine back into Steve's hand.

"Well, that I don't want that anymore." Tony makes a disgusted face and shudders before exiting the kitchen, and seeing me.

"Hey, kid, glad you could join us. Shut the door would you? We're about to eat." He jerks his head over to the large table. Steve comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl of spaghetti noodles and an even bigger bowl of sauce. A salad and garlic bread already graces the table and as I approach everyone takes their seats, Tony at the head, and Steve at the other end. Pepper sits on Tony's right, and I take my seat at the only other place which is on his right.

Clint sits on my other side, and soon everyone begins to serve themselves, scooping heaps of pasta onto their plates and talking, some loudly, like Tony, and some quietly like Natasha. "So," Tony begins, "As it turns out I suck at art."

I pause, fork halfway to my mouth, "It's true, he's really bad. Now I have to sleep with his monstrosity staring at me every night."

Laughs and chuckles echo through the room, and I'm struck by the domesticity of it all. I've never had this before, never had sit down meals. My sisters would love this. Hell, so would my mom. Guilt eats at me. I shouldn't have hung up on her like that. I'll call her tomorrow and apologize, right now; I'm kinda concerned with how much I'm enjoying not only the food, but the company.

Clint tells a story about a mission in Hong Kong that is supposed to be classified, but what Fury doesn't' know doesn't hurt him apparently. Natasha smiles, and sometimes adds things, like how she had to crawl through sewers in an evening gown and heels while Clint laughed into her ear through her earpiece.

Everything is so… Normal. And I find myself enjoying it maybe a little too much.

**Done! Sorry, this was kinda a longer wait, but also a longer chapter. Yay! Also, go team getting to know everyone! Next chapter might have some action. Oh, and could you spot Jane Foster in there? She will be a frequent character, and Darcy Lewis might also make an appearance. Anyway, next chapter up soon! Review Please!**


	5. Like Father Like Son

**Here's Chapter Five Guys!**

**I do not own the Avengers or Marvel. **

**Chapter Five**

**Tuesday, day three **

Listen, I never thought that I would be in a building with more floors then I have hair. But I am. It's my fourth day at Stark Tower, and I'm about ready to pull my eyes out of their sockets. Yesterday, I explored the tower a bit more. I tried working out in the high-tech gym, but that only lasted for about a half hour. I visited the numerous lounges and tried to break into the lab. The latter didn't go as well as planned.

JARVIS is upgraded and ready to kill today. Simple hacks weren't working this morning when I tried to get into Tony's workshop, and I don't know any more so. I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I lay on a large circular green sofa in the lounge. Clint's at SHIELD headquarters filling out paperwork from his last mission.

Steve is working out in the gym, Bruce is in the lab, Natasha is in her room, and Tony is God knows where. Jane Foster, an astrophysics scientist has been visiting since Sunday; apparently she's the God o' Thunders woman. I haven't spoken to her much – she's always with Bruce in the lab.

"JARVIS?" I call up to the ceiling.

"Yes, Mr. Enriquez?" The pleasant voice responds, sounding the same as always.

"Where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is currently looking for you in the Tower. He has informed me to inform you that Pepper has left you a suit in your bedroom."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why?"

"A press conference is being held today outside of the tower. Tony will inform the public of your arrival into his life."

"Finally," I breathe as I stretch and stand up. I walk to the elevator and go up to my room. As promised there is a very nice designer brand three piece suit laying on my bed. The pants and jacket are a light grey and the shirt underneath a dark black.

I change, putting it on slowly, as if it's a foreign object. It kinda is. I've never worn something so expensive in my life. There's a soft knock on the door as I undo the first three buttons of the shirt with ease, giving it a more casual look.

"Come in," I call from my spot in front of the mirror.

Pepper opens the door and pokes her head through, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. I was worried you wouldn't be ready." She walks over; a clip board in one arm and note cards in the other.

"Nah, I'm ready to go." I assure her, adjusting the gold chain around my neck. "Is Tony?"

"As ready as he'll ever be without booze… Can I?" She gestures to my hair, which is sticking up in all directions, as usual. I shift slightly on the balls of my feet before shrugging and nodding at the same time.

She comes over, somewhat awkwardly and sets her clipboard and cards on the dresser before grabbing a bottle of gel from in front of the mirror and squirting some in her hand. "You're like Tony. The man can never keep his hair in order."

"Neither can my sister's. Theirs is always knotted." I inform her, but I leave out the fact that I'm usually the one to brush all the knots out at the end of the day.

She nods, "Those cards are for you," She runs a hand through my hair, tugging slightly. "Just follow the cards and it should all go very smoothly."

"Alright. So, how were you planning for this all to go?" I ask as I grab the cards, and skim them, reading only parts:

"_... I am so happy to finally be with the man I've respected my whole life. Being able to be so important in his life now is something that brings me great joy. I am greatly looking forward to having Mr. Stark guide me. I can only hope that I will make a good apprentice-."_

…_Wait…What?_ "What does this mean? Why does it say apprentice?" I ask, confused as Pepper finally finishes tugging at my dark brown hair.

She steps back at rubs her hands together. She makes sure to avoid her clean white suit as she tries to get the excess gel off of her fingers. She looks down as she gathers her board once more. "Tony and I have agreed that it would be smarter to portray you as Tony's apprentice. It will lessen the risk of you being endanger; it won't lower it much, but it will be better than you saying you're his son."

I just gape at her, mouth half open like a dead fish, "I – _what?" _ I should have expected this. I really should have expected this. I'm not even that surprised. I just feel… weird. I know it lowers my risk of being killed by enemies of not only Tony, but the Avengers, but still. Imagine your dad telling people you were just his friend.

I don't even feel that close to Tony. I don't really know him well yet. I'm happy I know him, and I'm happy he's taken me in… I just don't know.

Pepper seems to see my expression as she looks up, "I'm really sorry, Luis. It's just this way is safer for not only you, but your family." Her expression is so sincere I quell the anger threatening to explode. Because it's not her fault. It's not anyone's fault.

"I know. It's okay." I lie, looking into the mirror, because I can't bring myself to look at her. "I'm ready." I say, fixing my lapels once before turning.

She nods, plastering a bright smile onto her face, "Then let's go. Tony's already waiting downstairs."

"Where's the conference?" I ask.

"In front of the tower. It's impromptu, so we just decided to have it there. Besides, it's good publicity for the tower." We pass through the living room of Tony's private floor. On the TV is a live stream from in front of the Tower where reporters are circling hungrily like vultures around a carcass.

"_Only hours ago Tony Stark has told the public that he has an announcement that relates to the future of the company. Many can only wonder. Is this the end of Iron Man? Will Stark Industries return to making weapons? We can hardly contain the questions." _ That's what the bright eyed reported says.

I bitterly look away. _Announcement that relates to the future of the company…_ Those are the only words that remain as we descend in the elevator.

"Does he even like me that much?" I ask, breaking the silence. I look down at my new shoes. Leather. Black. Italian. Very nice.

I glance up to see Pepper look up, startled somewhat. Her expression softens somewhat, "I think he likes you just fine." As the words leave her mouth the door to the private elevator dings open and we walk out. The Lobby of Stark Tower's is empty, surprisingly. The only person inside is Tony; he stares out the giant windows and watches the reporters swarm like locusts.

He turns to face us, "Ready?" He's wearing a dark pair of sun-glasses and a dark red suit. A little tacky, if not typical.

"Yea, let's go," I nod toward the door. "Why? You scared old man?" I try to lighten the situation by joking.

A smile pulls at the corners of his lips, "Pfft, old?" He adjusts his jacket, much like I had moments before. "We good to go, Pep?"

"Yes, the podiums set up and ready. The press has been quieted down for the moment, so now would be the time."

We position ourselves at the doors and the room takes a collective breath before Tony pushes the door allowing Pepper to leave first followed by myself and then Tony. Outside there's a platform set up, draped in red and gold. I roll my eyes once again. _Typical. _

On the platform there's a single podium. Two chairs are set up on either side. Pepper takes the right and I take the left. Tony stands at the podium, clearing his throat somewhat. He begins to read from the cards:

"_Welcome, everyone. Today, Stark Industries would like to announce that I, Tony Stark, am taking on an apprentice." _

The press erupts into question. Flashes of cameras are blinding and cameramen fight to keep their stands up.

"_Jeremy West-."_

Who? Do I look like a Jeremy West? Tony looks uncomfortable and stiff as he reads off of the cards; he tugs at his collar only slightly.

"_-will be taught the ins and outs of my company. He's the very intelligent son of a very dear friend of mine. He has proven his worth in the past and I believe he can become future CEO of Stark Industries until my own son is ready."_

Always behind the un-born baby. That kid will always be more important – Tony actually will love that kid's mom. He doesn't even remember mines name. I'm always going to be a bastard. I twinge at the extensive self-pity.

"_I would like L- Jeremy to say a few words."_

I jerk out of my thought-process. Tony was still talking while I was wallowing in self-hate. Oh no, I must have missed more of the bullshit he just spouted off to the reporters. I'm so upset about that. _Insert sarcasm here. _

I stand – hopefully at least a little gracefully – and walk toward the podium. Tony stands aside, but doesn't sit. Probably still enforcing his position as Alpha Male. I roll my eyes slightly as I stand in front of the crowd. Larger then I previously assumed. I'm surprised they're not stopping traffic. I've never had an issue with public speaking before, and luckily one doesn't develop now.

"_Hello, I am Jeremy West, and I would like to start off my expressing just how grateful I am to be a part of Stark Industries. I've always known deep in my heart that this was a position made for me. For as long as I can remember I've wanted to be a part of something bigger…" _

I trail off, looking up from the cards and toward the now dead-silent reporters, all of them eager to soak up every word. "I..." I look behind me at Tony whose expression I can't see due to the sun-glasses, and all of the sudden, I know what I must do. Because I may have never wanted to be a part of something bigger, but I've always wanted a father who doesn't beat the shit out of me. Tony may not be perfect, but he's as good as I'm going to get.

I'm grateful for that.

I'm not really sure what makes me want to do it. I just know I _want _to. Right now it's going to be about me. That may be selfish, but, know what? I don't really give a damn.

"Sorry, Pepper." I say sincerely, turning to her. She looks startled to say the least. I turn back to the microphone. "My name is Luis Enriquez. And I am Tony Stark's son."

The crowd erupts into shouts. Similar to when Tony himself did it a year of three ago. I back away from the podium, and turn to Tony, prepared to offer him an apology, but instead of being angry. But instead I see something quite different.

Tony Stark is smirking.

* * *

><p>"So he turns, all dramatic and shit. He looks right into the camera-."<p>

"No, I did not look right into the camera," I point out from where I'm sprawled out in a chair at the table.

"Shhh, I'm trying to tell a story," Tony waves me off, "And then this little son of a bitch says-."

"I am Iron Man?" Natasha asks dryly from her seat on the counter. She arches an eyebrow and leans against the cabinet.

"Tasha, just watch it on TV, it's on every station," Clint says as he pours five bowls of cereal. "Obviously, his facts are to not be trusted."

"How do you know? I haven't even finished the story, Legolas!" Tony exclaims, snatching a bowl of cereal from the archer and pouring milk into it. "Anyway, long story short, if Luis is kidnapped it's not my fault. Let it be said that I tried to prevent it." Tony slides the bowl down the table toward me.

I take it gratefully, "Let's talk about the real problem here. _Jeremy West?_ That is the whitest name I've ever heard in my life."

"What about Steve Rogers?" Clint asks dryly as he hands Natasha a bowl.

"Haha," Steve deadpans as he takes his own bowl. "Why are you all here eating my food again?"

"I'm out. Nat never restocks. Stark won't let anyone else eat his, and Luis is correcting the facts of his coming out." Clint informs him through a mouth of Frosted Flakes.

"Is Pepper mad?" I ask Tony.

"Nah, I think she kind of expected it. She's just annoyed that she has to do press for awhile now."

"Sorry," I say, even though I'm really not.

"Don't be. Those cards were shit anyway." Tony doesn't look apologetic either.

I shrug, not disagreeing. "Anyway, I'm just happy I get to get out of this building."

"And then get swarmed by paparazzi," Natasha says.

I shrug, "I don't care. I was raised on the streets. I hate being cooped up in places for too long. Besides, didn't you say something about bonding?"

Tony lets out a groan, "I need to stop saying things all together."

"No one's arguing," Steve speaks up from his seat at the counter.

"Shut it, Stars and Stripes. Who asked you?" Tony says, exasperated. Steve just chuckles, shaking his head slightly. "Whatever, but this time I'm picking what we're doing, got it?"

"Got it," I say through a mouth full of cereal. Clint opens his mouth to speak, but before he can lightning lights up the sky, seemingly shaking the whole building.

"Wow, that's gotta be some storm," I muse, looking out the window as thunder rumbles the windows.

Tony, Steve, and Natasha all share a look with each other. "No. Oh no, this fucker is not on my roof." Tony sets his bowl down and rushes out of the room and into the hallway, closely followed by Natasha and Steve who have also abandoned their bowls.

"What's goin on?" I ask, confused.

"I'm having trouble keeping up myself. Come on, kid." Clint sets his bowl down and walks out of the room. I look remorsefully at my bowl before sighing and getting up. Tony is holding the elevator door open, looking particularly impatient.

"Hurry up. He's going to break my windows again if we aren't quick." I slide in quickly and the door shuts.

"Who?" I lean against the shiny gold wall of the lift, looking at my reflection in the ceiling.

"Thor," Steve supplies helpfully.

"Thor," I repeat slowly.

"You act surprised, like you don't live in a place full of superheroes." Tony states, raising an eyebrow.

"Gee, I'm sorry for being surprised that there's a demi-god on the freaking roof."

"Hey-," Tony is cut off as the elevator door is practically _pried _open by a pair of hands.

"My friends!" A very excited God of Thunder Bellows.

"My elevator!" Tony shouts, staring at the now very much dented doors.

I can only manage to stare at Thor in not astonishment, but I'm still pretty surprised. He's wearing exactly what he wore on TV during the Battle of New York. Maybe Asgardian's don't have closets. Everyone crowds out of the elevator except Tony who is still groping the door in sadness muttering something about 'real gold'. What a snob.

I stand only awkwardly to the side as Thor is welcomed by his friends. Banner and Dr. Foster must have gotten here first because she has been clinging to his arm since after he broke the elevator. Banner is smiling, arms crossed and slightly hunched over.

"Who is this?" Thor asks, finally noticing me.

Tony walks over, looking shaken, but at least he managed to pry himself away from the doors. He claps a heavy hand on my shoulder, "Well, turns out I have a kid. This is Luis."

"I do not understand. To some Midgardian children grow faster than others?" Thor looks confused as he looks between the two of us.

"Well, I kind of just found out he was my dad," I reply with a slight shrug.

"Ah, I see. Well, it is very nice to meet you Son of Stark." Thor claps his own hand on my other shoulder, almost causing me to crumple to the ground under the sheer weight of it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Steve asks curiously.

"I have come to stay, my friends. I have informed my father that I am not ready to be king, yet. Perhaps, one day I will return and take my place on the throne, but for now, I shall protect Midgard with all of you, as an Avenger." Thor informs us somewhat gallantly.

"Your dad just let you leave?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, I was surprised myself. Though he did seem somewhat opposed, he did not seem angry in his words."

"It's good to have you back," Bruce says, speaking up from his corner of the room.

"Thank you, Bruce….!" He talks, but I don't pay attention as my phone vibrates in my pocket, startling me somewhat. I'm still wearing the suit, but the jacket has been long forgotten, probably slung over a chair in Steve's apartment.

I walk quietly away from the group and back toward the elevator, away from the ears of the group. I look at the ID and sigh. I haven't talked to my mother since she told me Manny was missing. I've been dreading this call for all sorts of reasons, but despite my reluctance, I answer it.

"Hey, mom-," The rest of the words die on my lips as I'm greeted by rapid Spanish. Words mumbled and sobbed and jumbled out so quickly I can barely string a sentence together.

"Stop! Slow down, Lupe. _Qué Pasa? _Huh? What's wrong?"

"Mama-," She gasps, "Papa came back and got really mad with m-mama. He hit her a lot and now she's – she's not breathing, Luis! I don't think she's breathing!"

Dread fills me and I feel as if I may throw up, "Lupe, is Manny still there?"

"N-No, he left and he took Marta with him. I-I tried to – I tried to stop him, but he hit me and I got scared." She cries hard on the other end, and I feel sick. Sick and scared.

"Okay, I'm on the way, okay? Right now I need you to check if Mama is breathing. _Chech si ella está respirando." _

Silence and then her quavering voice is back, "She is… I couldn't tell before, I'm sorry."

"_Está bien. _Now, I'm going to hang up, and when I do I want you to call 911. Can you do that?"

"No! No! Don't leave me," Lupe's panicking, and nothing gets done when you panic so I try to calm her.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm going to go straight there right after I hang up. Three minutes tops." It's a lie, we both know it, but she says nothing.

"After you call 911 calls Mrs. Rodriguez. Tell her what happened and that you've called an ambulance, and have her stay with you if she can, okay." Mrs. Rodriquez is the only neighbor I trust with this situation. The others are gang bangers or high off their minds by this time at night. It's only 9:00.

Her only response is a whispered, "Okay."

"Okay," Now I notice that the room has become quiet. Everyone is staring at me. I turn my back to them and try to speak quieter, hoping they don't hear. "Okay, I'm going to hang up now. Love you."

"Love you too," She whimpers back.

I hang up quickly and turn to Tony, "Listen, I got to get to my house in like three minutes. Let me borrow the suit, yea?"

**Finished! There's chapter five for ya. Sorry for the cliffhanger like ending, but you know how it is. Writer's always have a bit of sadist in them Mwhahaha. Anyway, who hates Manny right now? I dooooo. And yayyy Thor has arrived bitches. I would love to make Loki show up, but at the moment it really doesn't fit into the story, maybe later. **

**Also, guys! Where's the love? Reviews make a happy writer! And a happy writer makes Luis' love interest show up in the next chapter! Probably going to happen anyway, though, so no worries. Next chapter up soon! Review Review Review!**


	6. Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

**Chapter six is up! Wow, pretty fast, huh? Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Chapter Six **

**Tuesday, day three**

I don't know what I was thinking Tony would say when I asked if I could borrow the suit. Maybe I was thinking he would say yes. Maybe I was thinking he would laugh out a very obnoxious no. I didn't expect him to care enough to ask _why_. But he did.

I open my mouth before closing it again like a fish out of water. I didn't want to tell him about Manny. I really didn't want him to find out about my home life before I came to the tower, but as precious seconds tick by I find I have no choice. There's no time to tell him the whole story, but there is time to tell him enough so that he knows what's going on.

"My mom's in trouble and she needs to go to the hospital," I say quickly.

"Why doesn't your step dad take her?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. I don't know how all of them can seem so relaxed. I'm about as wound up as a coil.

"Because," I grit out through clenched teeth, "He's not there anymore. Listen, I'll explain this all later, but my sister's alone with her in a fucked up neighborhood, okay? I got to get over there quickly."

Clint knows what I'm talking about, I can tell by the look on his face. He probably went through a situation similar to the one I'm in. I turn back to face Tony who has a strange look on his face.

"The suit is for emergencies. Like the world ending; the ambulance should get there, about five minutes after you call so there's no point in going there. I'll take you in my car to the hospital, but that's the best I can do for you. Sorry, Thor, but I gotta cut the reunion short." Tony is already walking toward the staircase, ready to descend the many flights to the garage since the elevator's now in need of repair.

"But my sister-," I was ready to say alone until I remembered she'll be with the neighbor. It's a good deal, but I can't help but think the suit would be faster. That was a stupid thing to ask. Such a stupid thing to ask, because I should've known the answer. Iron Man is not a social worker and he isn't an ambulance.

We both hurry down the stairs at a quick speed, but we are on like the seventieth floor, and it seems we cannot descend quickly enough. Manny has Marta. Dear fucking God Manny has Marta, my little sister. Panic and anger swell to great heights in me and I feel scared – too many things to do in too little time. I feel rushed all of the sudden – I have to go to the hospital to check if my mom's okay, then I have to go check on Lupe, and then I have to track down and kill Manny.

"You have some explaining to do," Tony tells me after we finally reach the parking garage.

"I know," is all I can manage to get out. I can't really focus on that because I feel like my body is shutting down. Numbness is overtaking me and I can't quell the flood of panic I'm having. I'm vaguely aware of practically collapsing into the seat of one of Tony's many cars. My breathing comes out heavy and I put my head between my legs, trying to calm myself.

"Kid? Luis? Hey, Luis! What's wrong?" Tony sounds freaked out as he leans over the arm rest to try and look at my face.

"I-I'm fine," I manage to gasp out, even though I don't feel fine at all.

"Sir, I believe he is having a panic attack," JARVIS chimes in helpfully from the dashboard of the car.

"Um, okay, uh, breathe. Take deep breaths in and out." Tony instructs clumsily as he pats my back a couple of times. After about three minutes pass I feel good enough to sit up straight and lean back in my seat.

"Drive," I command, trying to make my voice sound stronger than I feel.

Tony watches me for a minute before switching gears and pulling out of the parking space. "JARVIS, tell Pepper that I'm taking Luis to see his mom in the hospital. Also I'd like you to track the Valentina Enri-."

"Valentina Garcia. She took my step-father's name. I still have her maiden one." I say, staring out the window.

"Right. Track the ambulance that is about to admit Valentina Garcia. Then tell me what hospital they're going to"

He zooms out of the garage and onto the street, causing me to latch onto the door for dear life. I reach for my seat-belt and buckle it quickly to avoid flying out the window at the next stop-light.

"Explain." Tony commands as he swerves in and out New York's famous traffic.

"My step-dad's an asshole," I manage to say as the car comes to an abrupt stop at a red-light. "He beat the shit out of my mom."

"Was he the one who beat you up when you came to the tower?" He asks even though I'm sure he knows the answer already.

"Yea," I say, past being embarrassed.

"Is he the reason you came to the tower?"

"Yea, well, kind of. He got pissed when he heard me asking who my real dad was and beat the shit out of me, as you can tell." I wave to my face where the scabbed over cut remains from where his ring got my cheek. "My mom told me I should go find you because I couldn't stay there anymore or Manny would probably kill me. So then I came and found you."

"No other family?" He asks, quietly.

"No, my grandpa died a couple years ago, and he was the last family I had." He doesn't say anything, and the only noise that fills the car is the sound of sirens and horns. After a few moments I speak up once again, "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to pity me. I'm sorry."

Tony sighs, keeping one hand on the wheel and running the other through his hair, "Luis, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault, okay? I just wish you told me this shit before something serious happened."

"What were you gonna do anyway? Besides, I thought everything was okay. When I talked to my mom the other day she said Manny hadn't come home yet. I though he just went on one of his benders and when he'd get home he'd pass out like nothing happened." I lean against my hand and watch New York fly past in a swirl of colors.

"He probably watched the news," Tony says grimly.

"Why would – oh," Suddenly, my actions don't seem as funny as they did only an hour ago. Tony's right. He probably seen me announce that Tony was my dad on live TV and got pissed that my mom never told him I was the bastard of a billionaire.

"It's my entire fault isn't it? Pepper told me that it was for my safety, but I didn't think of anyone, but myself." I let out a bitter laugh, "The one thing I do for myself and _this_ happens."

"You did what was right. Those cards were bullshit, and we both know it. I thought it would keep you safe, but it wasn't well thought out, and, despite the consequences, I'm happy you didn't listen. Personally, I think I prefer Luis Enriquez than Jeremy West."

I look over at him, surprised. "Thanks, because right now I think I'd prefer Jeremy West." Tony says nothing else. He just drives, following the coordinates of the ambulance on the GPS. I watch as New York passes by and think of the worst scenario. What if my mom dies?

The thought makes me want to throw up. Manny will get the twins if she dies. Unless I call DCFS, but then what? We'll all go to the orphanage because I'm not old enough to take care of them yet. Maybe Tony would adopt me and I would live in the tower full-time, but would he adopt my sister's? Would they just go to a foster home full of ten other kids? No, she can't die.

She won't die.

* * *

><p>When Tony finally parks by the emergency room of the <em>Our Lady of Guadalupe Hospital<em> I practically bolt out of the car and through the emergency room doors. People shoot me strange looks seeing that I'm still wearing my press clothes, but I don't pay them any attention.

I stop in front of the nurse at the desk, "Hey, did they admit a Valentina Garcia recently?"

The nurse glances up from the work in front of her, "Yea, about five minutes ago. Are you family?"

I nod, "I'm her son."

"Well, the doctors are checking her out now. She was unconscious when she arrived, so it may be awhile." She says, already returning her gaze to the papers.

"Okay," I say numbly, backing away from the desk only to run into Tony. I hadn't even noticed he was behind me; he put on a dark pair of sunglasses and a sweatshirt with the hood up. He looks ridiculous.

"Scared you're going to be mobbed by fans?" I ask dryly.

He shrugs, "What can I say? The public love me."

I sigh, "You don't have to stay. Thanks for the ride though." I walk into the waiting room area and collapse onto one of the uncomfortable chairs. In the room there are about six other people. Two of them are gangbangers. I can tell by the colors they wear and the tattoos that pollute their arms. One is a dark-skinned girl, about my age, crying silent tears as she draws in a notebook. Another is an old woman, clutching a rosary in her shaky hand.

"I'm not just going to abandon you here," Tony shrugs and sits down next to me, slouching against the seat. "Besides, I'd like to talk to your mom about a couple of things."

I roll my eyes and say nothing.

* * *

><p>Two hours and thirty minutes pass before a nurse comes out to get me. "Your mother is in stable condition. She woke up about ten minutes ago," She tells me as she leads me through the halls. She has a kind face, but her personality has been roughened, no doubt from the time she's spent in the ER.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"She was very brutally beat, but luckily, the damage didn't really affect any major organs. She had some internal bleeding, but the doctor fixed it. All her ribs on the left side were fractured," I on instinct touch my own ribs that are beginning to heal. "Bruises and cuts, mostly. She has some damage around her throat, that might strain her vocal cords a bit, but she'll be okay."

I nod dumbly as we stop in front of her room. Tony insisted she get her own. He said he's even pay for it. I'm grateful, probably more grateful than I can express, even though he did sleep most of the time in the waiting room.

"You can go in," The nurse tells me. Her name is Patricia. I nod once again, but make no move to open the door. The nurse seems to understand and only gently touches my shoulder before leaving. I look through the small glass window and see her, but she doesn't see me, instead, she stares at the ugly wallpaper.

At first I don't even recognize her. Her face is bruised up so bad it's hard to make out her features. She has what can only be a cigarette burn right under her chin; there are hand shaped bruises on her neck. A long cut on her collarbone that matches the one on my face.

I have to look away for a second because of the guilt that threatens to choke and kill me. I did that. All because of that stupid press conference. When I was little, I always wondered if I was like my dad. Do I talk like him? Do I act like him? Do I look like him? Yes, to basically all of them. I don't know if that's a good thing yet, but right now, I feel like it isn't.

I open the door quietly and step in before shutting the door just as quietly. She turns her head to face me, wincing slightly. The white in her right eye is no longer white, but red, probably from a burst vein. Manny would get them if he yelled too loud.

"Hey mom," I say softly, standing awkwardly by the door.

"_Hola, Luis._" She says just as softly, her voice sounds scratchy and rough.

A minute passes before I speak again, "_Mamá, lo siento." _

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Nothing at all. Come here," She gestures toward the chair next to the bed. I walk over to the chair and sit down, taking her hand.

"It's my fault," I hang my head; "If I didn't say I was Tony's son on TV this would have never happened."

She lets out a slightly gurgled sigh, "I think that this was going to happen anyway. Your announcement was just fuel to the fire." She squeezes my hand, "Don't cry, _hijo_." My left hand immediately goes to my face. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"Everything is so fucked up," I mumble into my hand angrily. A hand slaps the back of my head and I jolt slightly, looking at my mother, surprised.

"What? You think your tears are a pass that let you swear?" She asks. I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat, because the words are just so _her_ that for a minute I can forget the broken woman in front of me, and remember the when she was together.

"When I first seen you on TV," She begins with a smile on her face, "I was at work and everyone in that restaurant knew you from the neighborhood. They were all confused because you were on, but they were happy, because they thought you really were the new apprentice of Tony Stark.

I was angry, though. Because I knew you were his son, and I didn't want him to be ashamed of you, because there's nothing to be ashamed of. But then, you told everyone that you _were _his son, and everyone in the café was confused because they know you are _my son._ But I was happy, because now I know you will never let someone treat you as something lesser than you are."

I smile at her, one corner of my mouth twitching up, "Then what?"

"It got really quiet, and everyone was watching at me. So, I stood up on a table and announced very loudly, 'Yes, I slept with Tony Stark and Luis is our son! Isn't he beautiful?'"

"Ew, mom." I shake my head, but I can't fight the grin on my face.

"Luis, no matter what the consequences of your actions was I am happy with your decision. I love you, _Luito. _I care about you more than I care about myself; don't regret what you said, because I don't."

I look at her for a second before nodding, "Okay. _Te quiero, mama." _

She smiles before her eyes flicker around the room, "_Donde están Marta y Lupe?" _

My grin melts away and I turn my own gaze back to the floor. "Lupe is at home with a neighbor. I called her already and told her everything is okay… Manny took Marta."

"What?" Her voice is concerned, "Why aren't they looking for her yet?"

"He's her dad, so they can't call it kidnapping unless you press charges against Manny for domestic abuse. Then they'll see him as an unfit parent and be forced to find them." I inform her, tapping my foot twice.

"Oh," She lowers her head back to the pillow.

Oh no. "You are pressing charges, right?"

Her silence says everything. I shake my head slightly, but say nothing. No, that asshole is not keeping my little sister. I'm not surprised – I was already preparing myself for this while waiting. I've already taken things into my own hands.

"He wouldn't hurt Marta anyway," She offers lamely. Disgust hits me like a tidal wave, but, luckily, before I have a chance to say anything, Tony opens the door.

"Oh! Fuck, sorry, family moment. I'll just let myself out." He turns to leave, but before he can I stand up.

"No, it's okay. You two can talk. Mom, I'm going to call Lupe to check in... Um, is it okay if Tony…"

"It's fine, _hijo._ You can go," She says waving a hand toward the door, but never taking her narrowed eyes off of Tony.

"Okay, I'll be in the waiting room." I say before leaving the room and walking out and into the sterile, white hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV<strong>

Tony Stark didn't remember the woman in front of him. Maybe, it was because her face was so badly battered she was unrecognizable, but he didn't think that was the case. Over the last four days he tried to remember a Valentina Enriquez. He tried very, very hard. But in his life he had been with so many waitresses, so many flight attendants, so many _reporters_, that he couldn't remember. He didn't think he ever would.

"Hello, Tony." She greeted, dark hair sprawled around her like a frizzy halo. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Not really, no." He leaned against the wall at the end of the bed.

"I didn't expect you to. It's okay," She said, with a light raise of her shoulders.

"I want to talk to you about Luis," Tony began, slightly awkwardly. "About… What happens after these two weeks are over?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know."

She lets out a mirthful laugh, "The Genius Tony Stark doesn't know what he wants? I'm going to tell you what I want, then. I want Luis to have a _real_ father."

"He has a real father. Me, remember?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"You share the same blood, yes, but do you share the same heart? All I want you to do is be there for him. I don't want you to send him back home after two weeks, and be close to him by paying child support."

"I don't want that either," he said, feeling slightly insulted.

"Really? Because responsibility never seemed like your game? Are you sure you aren't just going to brush this all under the rug?"

Tony stood up straighter, indignant, "Listen, I'm not just going to abandon him, got it? I'm sorry that I wasn't there for 15 years, but I'm not going to just leave him."

"Why not?" Her voice rose, but only slightly.

"Because he's a good kid! He deserves better!" The words surprised even him. Valentina leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Oh… I see what you did there." He pointed accusingly at her. She set him up. It was a test to see if he was just going to ditch the kid. He'd thought of it before, he wouldn't lie, but the thought weighed to heavy on his conscience.

"I just wanted to make sure you cared about him," She replied, not opening her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Luis' POV<strong>

Walking into the waiting room I sit on the chair closest to me and put my hands over my face, dragging them down slowly with a groan.

"What's your problem?" A voice from next to me asks. It's the crying girl from earlier. Her hair is light brown and separated into about a small braids. Her eyes are brown, but several shades darker than her skin, so dark they seem to have no color at all. She wears a pair of torn jeans and a crinkled tank top. She's been here longer than I have.

"I'm in the emergency room. What do you think is wrong?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugs and returns to her drawing. Okay, now, I really hate when people start talking to you and then stop like they've never started.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" I ask.

She huffs, "Listen, I was trying to be nice and ask, okay? What else do you want me to say?"

"_Ay,_ calm down." I raise my hands in surrender before glancing down at the notebook in her lap. "You draw? Me too." I jerk my chin to the notebook.

She nods, "Yea." She turns the page to give me a better view. It's of a woman in a hospital bed, light shining across her face. It's done well, like, really well. Better than anything I've seen in awhile.

"Wow, that's really good. Who's it of?" The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. Her face falls slightly. "Oh, shit, sorry that was a stupid question."

She shrugs again and shuts the book, clutching it to her chest instead. "It's of my mom." She offers after several minutes of silence.

I shrug, "My mom's here, too."

"Why?"

"Home problems," Is all I say, but it seems to be all I need to say because she just nods.

"AIDS," Is all she says to me, but it's all she needs to say. I don't say I'm sorry and she doesn't say it to me. I know why she said something to me no – she wanted to talk to someone who understood what she was going through. Like how after tests you know you failed you talk to someone else who probably failed too.

"I'm Luis," I say, turning to her and holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Anika," She replies taking my hand and shaking it once. "I'm sorry I asked. That was rude."

"It's cool," I say. "Sorry I was kind of a dick earlier."

She shrugs once again, but a smile pulls at her lips. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can my phone rings.

"Sir, no phones in the building." The nurse at the desk says, standing up.

"Right! Right, sorry. Sorry." I say to my new ER friend before getting up and practically running out the door.

"Hey, Clint." I say, answering the phone, "I take it you got my text earlier?"

"_Yea, you crazy bastard."_ His voice is gruff and somewhat annoyed.

"Just what I like to hear. So I take it you agree, right? Your gonna teach me how to override JARVIS?" I ask, hopefully.

Silence. _"Yea, but only because your step-dad reminds me too much of my own dad, and I really wish I got to kill that prick. Why do you want to override JARVIS, anyway? And what does it have to do with your dad?"_

"My mom won't press charges. Tony won't let me use his suits, and he'll know if I do. I guess I'll just have to design my own suit and then track down Manny myself. I need to override JARVIS because if I don't the bastard is gonna snitch."

Like I said before: I'm taking matters into my own hands.

And my plan is not going to fail.

**Wow, quick update, huh? It's because I was pretty excited about this chapter. Anyway, did you guys like it? I was very very happy about the number of reviews last chapter! Good work people! And Manny better watch his back because Luis is **_**pissed. **_**Also, main villain introduction in the next chapter. **

**About Anika: She probably will only be in this story two or three more times, because, yes, she is Luis' love interest, but they both have bigger things going on in her life. But I wanted to explain why she's there in case it didn't come across. Her mother is dying of AIDS, and unlike Luis' mom she will probably not make it through. **

**Next chapter up soon, hopefully! Review! Oh, and if you guys have tumblr, follow me at pfft-girl-please. **


	7. Enter Charlie

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Eh, you guys know I don't own MARVEL etc. I only own my OC's. If I owned MARVEL I wouldn't be poor. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Wednesday, Day Four**

**Manny: **

He stood in the middle of his friend's living room, trying to get his bitch daughter to shut up. She was crying loud. Too loud. His buddy wasn't home, but he knew that he would let him lay low there for awhile while things blew over.

He couldn't believe Valentina never told him that that little bastard was related to Tony fucking Stark. He coulda been loaded if he found out before Luis did. All he would have had to do was blackmail Stark using the kid and BAM child support galore.

Hell, he would have let the kid go meet his dad as long as he could come with to milk the situation for all it was worth. Eh, win some lose some. He'd still find a way to get in good with Val again, and then get in good with Luis. And if that didn't work, he could always beat his ass like last time. Damn that felt good.

He tugged on Marta's hair so she was looking at him. "Eh, shut up, okay? You want me to get angry again?" Her lip quivered as she shook her head. "Then shut the fuck up!" He said, raising his hands in annoyance. She looked down and he seen some more tears fall. He sighed and walked away, heading toward the fridge to look for a beer.

He didn't notice someone waiting in the shadows. Lurking and grinning. He didn't notice until Marta screamed.

"God dammit-!" He exclaimed, turning before freezing. A young man stood behind Marta, both hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently and whispering calming words.

"Shh, shh, shh, humming bird. Relax," He looked up to Manny, a sickeningly sweet smile spreading across his face.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from my kid!" Who did this guy think he was? The man raised his hands in surrender and Marta scrambled away from him and toward the wall. The man had to be in his late twenties with dark brown hair slicked back with a suit more expensive than his apartment. A gold ring glinted on his finger.

"I apologize. Let me introduce myself. I am Charlie Joplin*, and I think we can both help each other." He straightened his lapels and runs a hand through his greasy hair.

"What the fuck are you talking about man?" Manny took a step forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Relax," He repeats, "I hear you have a thing against Tony Stark's bastard. I've got a thing against Tony Stark and anyone close to him. Tell me about the kid and I'll make it worth your while when I kill them both."

* * *

><p><strong>Anika's POV<strong>

He runs off to answer his phone, and I'm okay with that because I know there are more important things than me. I'm not being self-depreciating, trust me. I just know how it is having a sick relative. My mom has been in and out of this hospital for two years all because of some stupid ass disease. And apparently his mom is in here because she got her ass beat.

I don't know which is worse.

I sigh and look my notebook. My Aunt left a half hour ago to go see my mother. She hasn't been back once in that time. I clutch the notebook tighter to my chest and bury my face in my knees. Tonight my mom got home from work and had, well, I dunno what you would call it, an attack maybe.

She's been living with HIV for five years and AIDS for two. We can all blame her dirty asshole of a boss. Here's the story: My mom works for this fat cat who makes all his money on Wall Street. Benjamin Backer is a well-respected man who donates half his money to kids who come from the projects, just like him. His wife is an ex-model who now hosts the best dinner parties in Manhattan, and his children are all on the honor role at the most prestigious schools in the city.

He's a high roller at casino's and has had Jay-Z and Beyonce to his house for dinner on multiple occasions. He's talked politics with Michelle Obama and took his basketball team to state three times in his college days. Benjamin Backer is the dream man, that's what my mom always said. He's not only a business man, but a man of color and that's very important in my community. If a poor kid like him made it, then anyone can.

Oh, did I mention that Mr. Backer also donates about a quarter of his money to the prostitutes of New York. Affairs that go on at night and his wife pretends they don't happen as long as she gets her Tiffany's and enough money to flaunt those jewels at her grand parties. Benjamin also has HIV from all these night time affairs. Yep, you guessed it, guess who he gave it to. My mom. Not that my mom is a hooker. She's a maid in his house, and apparently he's into that.

What a dick.

I don't know how it happened, frankly, I really don't care. All I care about is that my mother is trying to force some man in my life that wants only one thing from her. My real dad died when I was a baby. Rival gang drive by. Whatever. My mom sure can pick 'em.

Anyway, this asshole not only fired her when she told him, but he also refuses to pay medical bills. With her having no job and me in school, my Aunt Phaedra came up from New Orleans to help out. Thank God, because I don't know where I'd be without her.

I can feel how Luis feels. That's why I talked to him earlier. I saw him with that guy earlier. I could tell what he was going through because I'm going through it too, and it sucks. He's nice, though. It's nice to have someone to talk to at times like this. There's a crash somewhere down the hall, but I don't flinch. I've been here for hours so I'm used to it.

A woman wails from somewhere down the hull and I hunch up my shoulders so that they cover my ears. Inner turmoil makes my own inner turmoil seem more real. A figure stumbles into view, and for the next few moments everything passes by in a blur.

My Aunt collapses into the chair next to me, eyes red and tears dripping down her face as she screams and practically folds into herself. Dread fills me and my heart stops.

"What is it?" I ask, shaking her shoulder, but she just swats my hand away. "What's wrong?!" I'm screaming too now because everything is so horrible and I don't know what to do.

"I need to see her," I say, standing up so quickly the sketchbook falls off my lap and to the floor.

"No!" My Aunt grabs my arm and tugs me back but I jerk out of her grip, stumbling to the floor sobbing.

"Why?!" I shout as nurses only look on sympathetically. "Why me? W- Why me?"

I think the world has ended.

My mom's dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Luis' POV<strong>

After hanging up with Clint I wait outside on one of the benches. When I made to go back inside I seen Anika crying, and that can only mean one thing. Her mom's dead. I don't want to make things worse, plus, I just met her.

So, instead, I sit outside in the heat and watch ambulances pull up and usher people on stretchers inside the building. I lean, putting my elbows on my knees so I'm hunched over. I think over my plan in my hand. If I can rewire JARVIS' system so that I can have my own hack override I can access Tony's blueprints and make my own suit unbeknownst to Tony. I feel bad about it, but I gotta do what I gotta do, right? Right…?

Fifteen minutes later Tony walks out of the building looking unsettled and relaxed at the same time. "Your moms asleep. Want to get going? I'll drop you off in the morning." Usually I would insist on staying, but I got work to do so instead I stand and stretch slightly.

"Yea, let's get going." We begin walking to the car and Tony digs for his keys in his pocket. The parking lot is silent; the only noise is the city.

"You wouldn't join a gang would you?" Tony's question catches me off guard for a moment. As I slide into the seat of the car I watch him curiously.

"Why do you ask?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He shakes his hand as he starts the ignition of the car, "Just something your mom said."

"Ah, I see. No, I wouldn't." I reply reclining the seat back so I'm laying down, "I'm too cool to be a gangbanger." I shut my eyes and lay my head on my hands.

Tony snorts, "Oh, what a relief."

I sleep the rest of the way back to the tower, only to be shaken awake by Tony when we've arrived. "Luis? Wake up before I leave your lame ass here."

"Lame?" I croak, "Old man's trying to use cool slang."

"Old man? Tell that to my 3 million Twitter followers."

I roll my eyes, slowly sitting up and getting out of the car. I yawn, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I state, rubbing my eyes.

"Me too, Pepper's probably pissed at me… Does it seem like she's always pissed at me?" Tony questions as he walks away from the car.

"It's because you're a bad person." I offer, rather unhelpfully as he enter the elevator.

"Wow, thanks." He says dryly. We travel to our floor in silence and say our goodnights as we part in the hallway. However, as I'm about to enter my room I hear voices on the other side. I press my ear to the door and listen.

"Clint, this is a bad idea," that voice is definitely Natasha's.

"You practically lied for a living, Nat. I gotta do this. You know how hard it was for me. I don't want it to be hard on him too."

"So, you think revenge is the answer?"

"What would you do if you seen the men from the Red Room? Would you let them just walk away, or would you do something about it?" Clint sounds exasperated.

Silence follows his words, confirming his theory. I choose to walk in at that moment to find both assassins sitting a little to close on _my _bed.

"Hey, no, none of that on my bed. I sleep there." I chastise as I walk toward them. Clint rolls his eyes and leans back on his hands. Natasha stands and paces, hands on her hips.

"We're going to give you what you need to get into the system, but that's it. You'll have to figure out how to use the codes by yourself, but since you have some experience it shouldn't be a problem, and if it is, then we aren't going to help you." Natasha is right down to the point, and, hey, I got to admire that about her.

"Tasha," Clint's voice holds a warning note in his voice.

"No, it's cool. She's right, I'm already asking too much of you." I shrug and collapse on one of the chairs next to the window. "I'll start in ten minutes."

"Tonight? It's like two in the morning." Clint raises an eyebrow at me as I begin to shut my eyes.

"I'm dedicated, I guess. I'll only stay up till about five; I don't know when I'll get another chance."

"We have to go to SHIELD tomorrow with Tony to see Director Fury."

"Who? What the hell is SHIELD?" I crack open my left eye to peer at them.

Clint looks shocked that the words slipped out of his mouth. Natasha hits him on the back of the head and hauls him to his feet, swearing in Russian. "Time to go! Happy hacking, Luis." And with that, they're gone.

I shake my head once more before shutting my eyes again. "God, spies are so fucking weird."

* * *

><p>I'm screwed.<p>

I've been staring at the sheet of codes Tasha gave me an hour ago, and I've been stuck for about thirty minutes. I've managed to break into part of JARVIS' system. The half that holds security codes and blue prints for DUM-E and JARVIS himself. Useless, what I really need are blueprints for the suits, but the codes are too advanced. I'll never pass Tony Stark's data frame, and even if I did it would take twelve times longer to get into the right place.

Tony's computer is a maze and I'm only halfway through. I haven't even gotten into his workshop yet. I've been operating from the same security scanner I hacked into my first day here. I run a hand through my hair and let out a frustrated groan. I have to figure it out before Tony wakes up because I know JARVIS will tell if I don't get into his system first. His blueprints are no help because they only tell how to build him.

I don't need another snarky British robot that'll tattle tale on me first chance he gets. What I need is someone smarter than me that knows what the hell he's doing. I practically shoot out of my seat when the idea hits me. I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

I'll never sort through this data base by myself. What I need is JARVIS to do all the technical work, but JARVIS is 100% loyal to Tony. What I need is a robot butler 100% devoted to _me. _I practically run down the hall to my room. I almost slam into the Ipad looking thing on the wall. I take out the screwdriver I swiped from a drawer in the kitchen earlier and begin prying the screen from the wall. No need to be gentle. I'll fix it soon enough.

With a spark and some serious muscle power it pops off the wall with a loud screech. Wires lie underneath it. A whole lot of freaking wires. I look at JARVIS blue print, and reverse half the wires. I reset JARVIS' voice from the box and reroute his data base. By doing this JARVIS should only be gone in this room, and not the other ones. After what seems like an hour of rerouting and fiddling I press the screen back to the wall using brute force and will.

The screen glows dimly before a screen full of data codes pop up. I grin, "God I'm a fucking genius." I use codes on the paper, making my own simple virus, one that'll override systems at my command. Then I program my JARVIS using the second screen that pops up, probably the one Tony used to make the real JARVIS.

I make sure that only my hand will be able to wake up my system. Only I will control him, and he will only listen to me. I'm making it as loyal to me as JARVIS is to Tony. I go through the voice options (Yes, Tony actually downloaded voices like I used to download ringtones. Must have taken awhile before he picked the snooty British voice I've come to like.) After listening to examples I pick one that sounds deep and smooth (Imagine Lawrence Fishbourne's voice). I probably shouldn't be wasting time on something as stupid as voices, but come on, I do what I want.

Finally, one several final words pop up on the screen just as the sun is rising.

_What would you like to name your new artificial intelligence system? _

I freeze for a moment. My hair is sticking up every way and my eyes are ringed in dark circles and all I want to do is finish this, but it makes me think. I rub my eyes before a slow smile spreads across my face and I begin to type: _Just an Extremely Extravagant and Very Excellent System. _JEEVES for short. I hit enter and my screen turns a bright blue before a voice sounds through my room.

"Hello, Sir. How may I be of service?" As the voice rings through my room I collapse onto my eyes, laughing hysterically. I did it. I may have only made him useful in one room, but that would change soon.

"Hey, man." I greet, grinning up at the ceiling. "How are you? You feelin' good?"

"I feel very well, Sir. Thank you for asking," JEEVES replies. JEEVES is different than JARVIS because he is basically a virus. He's overriding JARVIS' system right now, and if I put JARVIS back in control he wouldn't remember anything. JEEVES is fully equipped with a voice cloaker so if he's not asleep and Tony asks for something he'll disguise himself as JARVIS and fulfill the request unless it involves harming me. In ways, he's better than JARVIS.

"Let's begin then. How long will it take for you to spread to the rest of the tower?" I ask, as I strip off my shirt and pants leaving me only in my boxers. I begin crawling under the still tight covers of my bed.

"An hour, sir." JEEVES says, "Should I begin downloading myself now?" _I'll be able to control the tower in an hour,_ I vaguely think to myself.

"Yea, but don't override JARVIS' systems. Only do that when I say. I want you to stay under the radar."

"Yes, Mr. Enriquez." Those are the last words I hear before I pass out.

I wake six hours later at twelve in the afternoon. I try and sit up, but when the sheets are too tight I revert to just sidling myself out of the bed like before. I run a hand through my hair, stumbling over to my mirror to look at myself in the mirror. An imprint of a cross is on my face from where I must have slept on my medallion and my hair is sticking up everywhere.

I sigh before jumping as a voice rings out behind me, "I am now lying under the radar everywhere in the building. I have not been detected."

"Nice job, buddy." I praise him even though he's not really there.

"Mr. Stark has informed JARVIS to tell you that he will be gone until five. He has a business meeting he must attend. Also, he says that there is a charity banquet held tomorrow night. As his son you are required to attend."

"Exciting," I drone sarcastically as I begin to put on a new white shirt with a pair of old ripped jeans. "Open up Tony's shop for me, oh, and can you begin making a new custom suit? You know how right? JARVIS can build them, I think."

"Yes, I am equipped with the blueprints for all the Iron Man suits. Would you like to make modifications to the suit before I begin building?"

"Yep, thanks." I begin making my way to Tony's garage, grabbing an apple from the kitchen on my way. As I reach the floor the door opens for me right away, not even asking for a code. I smirk, "JEEVES, you're a miracle worker."

"That means a lot, sir."

"Please, call me Luis." I say cooly as I make my way to the table. I pull up a hologram of the newest suit and study it. "I need this thing built for speed, man. Make it leaner with a flatter mask to make it swifter." I begin disposing things in the hologram I don't need. "The repulsers will need to be darker, like a black light. I don't need all of New York to know what I'm doing. Keep the weaponry, though, and add a machine gun to the shoulder like War Machine. All guns need silencers, and the phasers got to be dark, maybe white and not red. You getting all of this?" *

"Your wish is my command. Would you like to choose a color scheme?" JEEVES asks as I begin to hear tools working inside a metal tube. I assume that's where the suit is being made. No wonder Tony makes so many, he has to do nothing. A color palate pops up on the screen and I browse it for a second before settling on black and silver tones.

"Sir, I'm afraid you will be making the mask."

I pause for a minute before swearing, "Right, I forgot. Tony always makes them himself." It takes a while to get the shape I want, and even longer to make it look sleek all while wiring up the inside so that JEEVES will be in the suit with me. I add a face trace to the helmet so that I'll find Manny quicker. The whole process takes two hours.

I collapse into a chair by Tony's desk, exhausted. I don't know how he does it all. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone so that I can call my mom. She answers on the second ring: "_Hello, _niño_, _Cómo estás_?" _

"I'm good. How are you? When are they letting you out of the hospital?" I ask, reclining in my seat as I fit Tony's bracelets onto my hands so that the suit puts itself on me. Seems easier.

"_Not soon enough. They want to keep me for another day, and then I'll come home. Your sister is here now..." _

My jaw tightens, "Only one, huh? Manny hasn't appeared yet?"

Silence follows, _"I don't want to talk about him right now." _

I scoff, rolling my eyes, "Okay, well, I think Tony is hooking you up with a place to stay in some apartment close to the tower."

"_I'm not taking his charity-,"_ She begins, but I cut her off before she can rant.

"You'll be safer. Please, _mama,_ for me?" I make my voice sound pleading. Don't get me wrong, I really want her to move so that Manny can't get to her before I get to him.

I hear a sigh, _"Fine, fine, but only for a little bit." _

"Okay, okay, that's all I ask. I'll come tomorrow to help show you the apartment with Tony." JEEVES informed me earlier of T's big apartment idea and I have to say, it might be his best idea yet. As the suit is finally set out and ready to be put on, I stand, "Okay, I gotta go mom. Love you."

"_Okay, Luis. Love you." _And with that I hang up, I set my phone down and lift my wrists, spreading my legs.

I flex my fingers at the suit, "Okay, come on, hit me." Two lasers shoot out of the wrists of the suit and lock onto the bracelets on my own wrists. I glance at them confused before the whole suit flies at me at once, knocking me off my feet and into the wall. My vision blurs for a second before all I see is black.

I panic, _what if I did something wrong? Dammit. Why me? _Those thoughts flash through my mind before everything glows and, finally, I can see. I get to my feet, feeling strange covered in armor. My movements feel heavy and I stretch, or at least I try to stretch, but my limbs are covered in metal.

"JEEVES, you there?" I ask, and soon his voice fills my head.

"Yes, Luis."

"Good, be on standby with a fire hydrant."

It takes me another hour to learn how to fly, and after about twelve attempts and one fire hydrant later I'm pretty sure I've finally mastered it. I'm ready to fly tonight. Unfortunately, as I'm in the middle of celebrating, _no not with a victory dance. _JEEVES alerts me that Tony has arrived back home.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," I swear as I struggle to get the suit off, "JEEVES! Help!" I yell as claws prod me and rip the armor off me. "Ow!" I cry, glaring at the claws as they rip the chest plate off. As I free myself I scramble out of the room. "JEEVES, put the suit under the radar and take the rest of the day off." I call as I run into the elevator.

In the elevator I crack my neck slightly. I should add cushioning to the inside of the suit. As the door dings open to the lounge I see Tony collapse onto the couch.

"Bad meeting?" I ask casually, walking into the room. Pepper and Tony both jump slightly upon hearing me.

"Eh, all meetings are bad." He replies, sprawling on the couch in Pepper's lap so that his ear is next to her round stomach. He cringes for a minute, "Pep, the baby just kicked me."

"No, it didn't." She responds opening a book on his forehead, "Play nice with the baby."

I watch the strangely domestic seat from behind the couch before sitting on the armrest. "How was your day, Lue?" Pepper asks, and my eyebrow raises slightly. She shoots me an apologetic look, "Sorry, I was trying something new."

"No, it's okay. I like it," I smile at her and she smiles back. Tony has a strange look on his face, one of almost… Fondness. A pain stabs through me. The guilt surges through me. It's like I'm using him. Spitting his hospitality back in his face. No, this is all going to work out in the end. It has to.

"Anyway," I say, clearing my throat, "I pretty much just slept all day."

Tony snorts, "Asshole."

***Charlie Joplin in the fucking house bitches. Ugh, he's so sick and twisted I love it, but he's also a sickening excuse for a human and I hate him so much. Like I hate him, but I love how he's such a complex character. I based how he looks off of Sam Underwood, so if you want to see what he would really look like Google it. **

***Ah, Luis' suit. Love that, too. It's also basically a modified version of Tony's Mark 40 suit which is badass. Google the Mark 40 suit if you want to see what Luis' looks like because wow it's pretty cool.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it cause I know it's a lot basically of tech talk, but I thought it turned out good. Plus I've been so excited to add JEEVES cause he plays a big part in the rest of Luis' life. If you have any questions about JEEVES' system just ask because I hope I didn't write it confusing. And tell me how you feel about Charlie, JEEVES, and Anika in the reviews. **

**Shit's gonna hit the fan soon so Review please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. In Which Tony Sucks at Paintball

**Hey there guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Also, someone asked in the comments how often I usually update. My updates vary. For this story it has usually been updated within a month of the latest chapter, but sometimes I'll update within a week if I'm excited about the new chapter. **

**I don't own Marvel. All I own are my OC's.**

**Friday, Day Six**

No luck yesterday. I flew out yesterday night to make sure everything was functioning correctly in my suit, make sure JEEVES had his shit together, and fine Manny. The first two were great, the latter not so much. My face trace system is working perfectly, but the face I was looking for never appeared.

And I looked _everywhere _for this asshole. I flew through Harlem and I flew through Manhattan. I passed every bar Manny hangs out in, and I passed every corner he walks to get to them. _Nada_, nothing, no dice. Now, it's not like I can go into these bars and check because then people will think Tony Stark has a new look and it'll be all over the news that he was in the ghetto hitting up bars.

I'm not worried about being seen though. My suit blends in with the night and even the repulsers I use to fly glow a purple black and not white like Tony's. It's a nice suit and I would show it off to Tony, not to make him proud or anything… but to just show that it's better than his? Yea, that's got to be it.

So, as I sit in Natasha's kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand and my head on the counter, all I can think about is what I'm going to do when I find Manny. Kill him? I'd like to, but would I actually be able to? That's the real question, and I'm beginning to think coming to two master assassins for murder advice wasn't the best idea.

"I'd kill him," Natasha says as she pours herself a cup of coffee, adding milk, sugar, and what I strongly suspect is vodka.

"You would," I mutter from my spot on the stool. It was a long night and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna start having to main stream caffeine to keep up.

"I'd kill him too," Clint says as he digs through her fridge. "Preferably slowly and painfully." He pauses thoughtfully, "That's what I'd do to my dad."

"He's not my dad," I grumble, barely loud enough for them to hear. They share a look with each other that I pointedly ignore. "Speaking of dads Tony wants to go play paintball today." I try to change the subject as smoothly as possible.

Thankfully, it works, "We know. He asked us to come." Clint finally pulls out a carton of juice, smells it, and then practically shoves it back in, gagging.

I groan, "That's not fair! I want to be on your team. "

"Be with your _dad_ and bond," Natasha stresses the word dad as she takes a seat next to me, spreading a Newspaper that isn't in English in front of her.

"And get your ass kicked," Clint says with a superior smirk on his face.

"There you are!" The door bursts open to one Thor, Tony, and Bruce all dressed in camouflage. "You ready to go? I've been looking everywhere for you." I don't respond, but all I can do is stare at them in wonder. _These guys save the world on a regular basis? _I think to myself incredulously.

Tony pours himself a cup of coffee as I finally find the correct words to speak, "What the hell are you wearing? Did you just finish moon shining in the mountains?"

Tony glances down at himself and lets out an over dramatic sigh, "I don't want to ruin my good clothes getting splattered with paint. Thor wanted to wear it for whatever reason. I don't know why Bruce is wearing it, to be honest, he isn't even gonna play."

"Thor, bro, why?" I ask as he practically falls onto the couch in the living room. Jane foster walks in after him, wearing jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

"Ah, is it not Midgardian tradition to wear these garments when battling?" A look of confusion crosses over his face as he glances down at his shirt.

"It's just paintball," Natasha says as Steve wanders in, looking confused.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

Tony smacks his forehead, "That's who I forgot to invite!"

I groan, rubbing at my temples. It's going to be a long long day. I blindly reach over and grab Natasha's coffee, taking a gulp of it before she snatches it away from me, glaring venomously. It's a look that would make full grown men pee their pants, but I've seen it directed at Clint and I so many times it's lost its effect.

"Jane, you're sane. Are you playing?" I ask, leaning my head against my hand.

"Yea, I used to play all the time with my dad when I was younger." She replies as she ties her hair into a ponytail.

"Lady Jane has informed me that she shall not need my protection in this game of balls." Thor states.

"Paint ball. _Paint ball. _You don't want to give people the wrong idea." Tony admonishes the same clear liquid Natasha poured into her own drink into his.

I snort, "No homo, huh?"

"I'm very comfortable with my sexuality. I had you didn't I?"

"Ew, please don't. I'm uncomfortable." I slide off my stool stretching so he joints in my back pop.

Steve clears his throat, a red tinge to his cheeks. "You all ready to go, then?"

Tony rolls his eyes, "Steve Rogers the 95 year old virgin who blushes at the thought of – never mind. Yea, let's just go." He downs the rest of his coffee and drops the mug in the sink and begins walking toward the door. Everyone follows him and as we walk down the hall I absently check my phone.

Tony glances at the object, "Your mom call?"

"No, their keeping her another day. Something about her eye, I guess." A blood vessel burst when she was hit. The redness usually goes away in a couple days, but it hasn't yet. They want to do a couple of checks to make sure it won't cause permanent damage to the cornea. I offered to come, but she insisted I stay with Tony.

I guess I'll have to wait awhile longer until she's released, and then I can show her the new apartment. I hope she's just stalling so that she doesn't have to leave yet and "leech of Tony" as she puts it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Tony pats my shoulder reassuringly, no awkwardness in the action any longer. _Is this how it is?_ I wonder to myself. Is parenthood being able to touch your kid without feeling weird, like you don't know what to do? I've known Tony for seven days. He's my father. He's rich. He's Iron Man. He's everything I've never had, but I feel like I know nothing about him.

"What are you?" I ask as we walk to his car in the garage. Clint and Natasha go to hers, Bruce drives with Steve, and Thor and Jane walk to Jane's giant star-finding fan.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy-."

"No, like ethnicity. 'Cause I always thought I was only Mexican, but if you're my dad then I must be mixed, right."

"Right. I'm Irish, Hungarian, Scottish, Swiss-German, German, and I think my great grandfather was Jewish," He taps his chin thoughtfully as he enters the car.

"Don't tell my mom. She's straight up Catholic." I reply, I rub my temples, "That means I'm Mexican, Irish, Hungarian, Scottish, Swiss-German, German – which, by the way, are the same things – and Jewish. That's too much. One person can't be all that, they'd explode."

"First of all, yes, they are different. And second of all, that's not how anatomy works and if it did I'd be cleaning you off my ceiling." He points out as he pulls out of his parking space.

"Know it all," I huff.

"Brat," He shoots back.

"Dick."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk," He laughs when he says it and I can't help but laugh too.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint vs. Thor and Jane vs. Tony and I vs. Steve because apparently his super serum body consists of two people according to Tony.<p>

"We're going to die," I state dryly as I load the bright orange colored balls into the container of my gun.

"Yep. Protect your throat – Natasha thinks it's funny when she hits you there." Tony adjusts his mask.

From a table away I hear Natasha laugh and I turn to her and point, "What kind of sick people are you?" She raises her gun menacingly and I duck.

"You're an embarrassment," Tony shakes his head.

"I change my mind. I want to be with Steve. Steve! Steve-!" Tony cuts me off by pulling my mask down, catching me off guard.

"Steve's a bad shot. Trust me; Team Stark is going to win," He says confidently. "Just try hitting no one in visible areas. We still have this banquet thing and I don't want to have people think we just got back from battle."

"But we are technically coming back from battle," I point out.

"Avenger's Battle," He gives me a look and I shrug. "Your ribs protected?"

"Yea," I tap the padded vest around my abdomen. The bones are healing nice, but I don't want to irritate them again. Bruce says the process usually takes months, but because I live in Stark Tower and get access to all the toys they'll heal faster.

Speaking off Bruce, I wave at him as we enter the field full of old cars, an old rusty boat, and a bunch of tin houses. He salutes back from the sidelines, but it looks like he's wishing me good luck even though he knows I'm gonna die.

"Let's go claim the boat," Tony says, gesturing to the decrepit thing in the center of the field.

"Why not?" I ask, as I jump over the side and into it, gun slug over my shoulder. That's when I nearly jump out of my skin when the mask I'm wearing transforms into one of armor. The screen lights up, much like the inside of my own suit, and I look at Tony whose voice suddenly appears in my head.

I can almost hear the smirk in his voice as I see that he's wearing the same mask as mine. "Gotta bring you're a game when you're playing super heroes."

I smirk back at him, "I guess so. Thanks."

He nods and slides his gun off his shoulders. "It'll be easier to aim with it on. Also, there should be a tracker on their guns so you'll be able to tell where everyone is at anytime."

"Sweet," I say as I see different colored dots spread across the screen, each team moving to their own location. I make sure the communicator is off for a minute before asking, "JEEVES, my man, you awake?"

"Yes, sir." He responds in his usual deep voice.

"Great, please tell me when anything is flying toward me, like paint balls, bullets, etc., got it?"

"Yes, Luis."

"You're a lifesaver," I reply, turning the communicator back on before Tony notices it's off. Don't want him to hear me talking to JEEVES now. "Do we have a strategy?"

"Don't get shot?" He offers lamely.

"How _are you_ an Avenger?"I shake my head, but as soon as a whistle rings through the court I jump and immediately duck behind the side of the boat with Tony.

"No plan is a bad plan."

"Then make one up."

"I'm gonna have to do all the work aren't I?" I ask as a paintball hits the side of the boat causing me to jump again.

"This sucks," I state as I look around. The masks target jumps around as my head turns, looking for a target to lock onto. When it finds one all I can focus on is the big shield with a star in the middle.

"That's cheating," I yell at Steve as I stand. I raise my gun and aim, firing two shots at him, both shots he easily blocks. I must say, though, the mask does help to improve accuracy. At the sight of my mask he raises an eyebrow and ducks into a house.

A loud beeping sounds in my left ear and immediately I lunge to the right, barely missing the paintball aimed for me. I'm assuming beeping means move. "Let's separate!" I call, running off into the direction of one of the tin houses and ducking inside, three thuds echoing on the side.

I look at the dots on my tracker and see that Clint and Nat are on the other side of the field, Tony's in the middle, Steve's running in a _circle_ around the field, and Thor and Jane are the closest to me. I take a deep breath. It's not like he has a hammer or anything. Just a big gun that he'll probably break.

I move quickly and quietly as Tony's voice sounds through my mask, "What are you doing, kid?"

"Going for the big guy, and I'm not talking about Bruce."

"Ha, good luck."

Two houses down I creep before I come beside the one Thor and Jane are in.

"Jane, how do you use one of these guns of paint?"

"That's the trigger, and ah-!" She let's out a screech as I run past the door firing two shots and directly hitting Thor in the chest. Jane ducked behind him at the last minute, saving herself. Thor's light fades off my screen and I grin with satisfaction before a beeping sound in my right ear and I roll to the left. Five shots splatter behind me and I look up to see Jane, gun aimed for my mask.

"Damn it!" I yell getting to my feet and running, dodging one more paint ball before it can hit my back. "JEEVES! SOS!" I call as Jane approaches. I hear a click in my helmet and all of the sudden a small paint ball flies out and seemingly _floats_ out quickly and a splatter is soon followed, signifying impact. Her dot fades off the screen.

"What was that?" I ask, leaning against the hut.

"Heat-seeking paint ball. Mr. Stark installed only two into the helmet." JEEVES replies cooly.

"Awesome," I remark, getting into a crouch. As soon as I make my way out of the house a dot fades off of the screen. "Tony, that better not have been you." I warn, freezing.

"…Funny story, so apparently Cap is better with a gun then previously suspected."

"I hate you a little bit."

"Yea, well have fun with the big dogs." He says finally before the line goes dead. I suck in a deep breath. Damn, it's really going to hurt when I get shot. I hear a twig snap outside the house I was about to leave and I scurry back inside as I hear Natasha and Clint's talk in low tones.

"-Seen him run in here." Clint says, and as soon as the words leave his mouth I forget about grace and stealth and jump out of the small window, running across the field. Beeping sounds on both sides and from behind and I hit the ground to avoid being shot. Another beep from behind me causing me to jump to my feet and begin running again. I jump behind an old car and breathe deep before I see that I'm right by Steve.

He's crouching by the boat, reloading his gun. I raise my own gun and aim; about to pull the trigger before two paint balls hit him right in the mask. Paint splashes over the eye holes, blinding him temporarily, and I barely register getting to my feet and jumping over his body. I grab the shield from the ground where he dropped it and use it to block two shots.

I run to several stacks of tires and crouch behind them, hiding. Only three dots are left on the screen. Clint, Natasha, and Myself. I begin to go over strategies in my head before both of their dots freeze on the screen. I glance around and see that they must be in a house pretty close to me.

This is it, I might actually beat them. I mean, I know it's only paintball, but still, they are spies/ assassins. I creep over to the house as silently and hopefully stealthily as possible. I aim my gun in a cranny in the wall and peek through the window. Empty. The house is empty except for to open guns on the floor.

"Son of a – ow!" I get cut off as two hands slam into my shoulders. Paint splatters under both assassins palms and I cringe, falling to the ground and groaning. They both have superior smirks on their faces.

"Evil," I croak, pointing at both of them, "Pure evil!"

"Bet you and Tony thought you were real smart with those trackers, huh?" Natasha asks as I flinch, popping my mask off.

"Yea, actually." I take the hand Clint offers and pull myself up, patting my pants to remove the dirt.

"You did pretty well," He comments as we walk off of the field.

"Thanks," I say as we approach the rest of the team, each member looking uncomfortable as they try to get paint off their clothes. Bruce looks happy as he laughs at Tony who tries to get it out of his _hair._ How did he get it there in the first place?

"The final three," Bruce greets, "Who won?"

"They did," I jerk my chin in their direction to see them both sitting at the table across from us. Clint leans back, slinging an arm behind Natasha's shoulders. I glance at Tony and we both share a knowing look.

"You did well. Can't believe you outlived me." Tony says as I laugh at the way his hair is now almost completely orange from paint and sticking straight up.

"How do you function without Pepper?" I ask, leaning on my head on my hand.

"Easy, he doesn't," Bruce replies, running a hand through his hair as he laughs at Tony's misfortune.

"This better come out in time for the banquet," He grumbles.

"Ah, son of Stark! You were very clever back there! You must be very skilled in battle!" Thor claps a heavy hand on my shoulder causing me to swear loudly.

"Why me?" I groan, slouching forward and trying to ignore the throbbing in my shoulders. I'm trying even harder to ignore the odd sense of family.

* * *

><p>When we got back Pepper nearly fainted at the sight of us. Rumbled, dirty, and in some cases still covered in paint. She ushered each of us off to our respective bathrooms to clean up and get ready for the ball that's in two hours. I look into my mirror of my bathroom, brushing the condensation off with my hand.<p>

I stare at myself for awhile. Before all I seen was a skinny Mexican kid from the ghetto. Now? I see someone who can do important stuff. I'm not an idiot as my grades would lead one to believe. I can hack into a billionaires system and make my own Iron Man suit; I'm not the fuck-up Manny once had me believe I was. So, if I have this new self-confidence why do I feel so guilty?

Tony is letting me live in his house. He's being good to me. He's trying his best to be the dad I've never had. He's paying my mom's hospital bills and getting her a nicer, newer place to live. He's given me a sense of family I haven't felt in awhile. I repay him back with stealing secrets and sneaking around behind his back.

I'm acting ungrateful. I'm acting like he thought I would in the very beginning; like I'm only out to get his money. I turn my face away from my reflection in disgust and exit my bathroom to my room. I'm a bad person, aren't I? Not only did I hack his system and make my own Iron Man suit without his knowing, but I also dragged Clint and Natasha into it by asking them for help.

I carefully look at the tuxedo Pepper laid out for me and run a finger over the material. It's navy blue with a black trim and bowtie. I dress quickly and rush to dry my hair and gel it just like how Pepper showed me to. I almost rush out of my door before walking back in and putting on my shoes and, with some hesitation, the cuffs for my suit. Just in case.

I walk across the hall and knock once to have Pepper answer the door. She wears a light lavender gown that accentuates her 11 week old belly. Strawberry blonde hair falls in waves down her shoulders and she carefully clips the finally pearl into her ear as she speaks, "I knew that suit would look good on you."

I smile at her, "Thanks. You look great." I compliment as I she allows me to enter the room.

Tony stands by the window, putting on his cufflinks, "Back off, she's too old for you." He jokes as he focuses on sliding one end through the hole while keeping the sleeve in place. I roll my eyes as Pepper sighs and walks over to help him, easily putting them on for him.

"I love you!" He calls to her as she returns to the bathroom to get ready. I stand awkwardly in the doorway, looking at my own sleeves and plucking invisible fuzz of them.

"What do you need, Boy Wonder?" Tony asks as he sits on the bed.

"Please, please, please never call me that again." I say as I sit down carefully next to him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh God, you do like Pepper, well-."

I cut him off before he can ramble, "It's actually kind of serious."

He sobers, "Okay."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, prolonging it so that I can prolong my words. "I hacked into Jarvis and made my own suit." I say it simply, like I'm telling him who won the football game.

He's silent a moment, and I look over to him to find a serious expression on his face, "How?" His voice carries a hint of anger, but betrays no other emotions.

I swallow, "I just figured out some codes to get in. I made a virus that acted as my own JARVIS and had it override his systems. Then I got the Iron Man blueprints and made my own suit that could help me track down Manny. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it thought you wouldn't let me and I thought it was a good idea, but now I realize it was just stupid.

And I want you to know that I didn't come here just to make my own suit. It's just I know my mom won't press charges against him and I don't want to live with him anymore and I don't want her to love with him. He took my sister and-."

"Luis."

"-I understand if you want me to leave. I really do because it was a shitty thing to do, and you've treated me so well you don't deserve it." I say it quickly, like its all one sentence. I purposefully leave out the part about Clint and Natasha helping me. I don't want to get them into trouble.

"Luis," Tony says again, but this time he's not looking at me. I feel bile rise in my throat and I look down. If he turns around and looks at me with disappointment I might lose it. I'm not really sure why.

"I'm pissed that you didn't tell me, I'm not going to lie. That was sneaky and deceiving and I don't want you lying to me about these kinds of things. That's a sign of immaturity that you can't have if you want to use the suit, got it?"

"Yes, sir," This is weird.

He lets out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair, "But I'm also kind of impressed that you pulled something like this off without me knowing. You designed your own program that overpowers JARVIS and made your own suit." He turns to me, the corner of his lip quirked up.

"His name is JEEVES," I reply hopefully, but I don't know what I'm hopeful about. "Watch, JEEVES make yourself known."

"Is there anything I can help you with, Luis?" His voice rings out through the room and Tony is fighting off a grin, I can tell.

"Sir, there is another system present. Shall I delete it?" JARVIS sounds irritated that he has to share.

"No, leave it." Tony turns to me, "Show me the suit." He's smirking, but it's a proud sort of smirk, like he's proud of _me. _

"Really? You're not angry?" I ask skeptically.

"I am, but if you lied to me and went behind my back to make this thing. I at least want to see if it was worth it."

We enter his workshop in a hurry, only having half an hour left before Pepper is ushering us into the car.

"JEEVES, bring it up." Out of the floor rises my suit. The one I designed.

"Machine gun on the shoulder?"

"Yea and all guns come with silencers."

"Suit is built for speed, huh? Did you hand craft the mask?"

I nod eagerly, "Yea, took me like an hour. Plus, all repulsers are black lights, making it hard to see them at night. Suit's also equipped with face trace tech and a tracker."

He studies it, running a hand down the metal before turning to me, a genuine smile on his face. "This is good work, Luis. I'm proud of you."

I laugh, "Really?"

"Really. Don't let this go to your head, though. I'm gonna ground you or something later." He points out as he places a light hand on the back of my neck and begins to guide me to the elevator once more. He has to reach up a bit since I'm an inch or two taller.

"Now let's go before Pepper kicks our asses. We can talk extra modifications on the way, what do you think about electro-magnet…" He talks, and I eagerly listen. For the first time in my life I've found someone to look up to.

Before I found it hard to believe because it didn't sound true. Didn't look true. Didn't feel true. This is the first time I've actually believed the words: _He's your father. _For the first time these words feel right.

I don't know how I feel about that.

**Bam, what a quick update, huh? Had to add a bit of a filler bonding chapter before the action packed next chapter is released. As you can tell Luis is confused about what he's feeling. He's never had a man in his life care about him before; he's never had a father figure. His mothers never home and he takes care of his sisters. So now, he has a bunch of people watching over him and caring about him and he doesn't really know what to do. **

**Anyway, I just did the outline for the Epilogue Part 1 (Yes, there will be two parts.) And it's fucking awesome. I'm so excited to write it because there will be some 20 year old shirtless Luis and 20 year old Luis is pretty cut let me tell you. **

**Finally, I'm thinking about doing an Ask Luis at the end of next chapter. It'll basically be ask questions in the reviews and I'll make Luis Answer them. They can be "what's your favorite color?" to "How did you feel when (Insert event here) happened?" Completely random or deep questions and if it gets popular I'll keep doing it. **

**So, review review review! Ask Questions and Review! **


	9. Suddenly Everything Hurts

**Disclaimer I own only my OC's**

**Fair warning: This is a rough one guys. I changed the genre from humor because of this here Chappy. Enjoy!**

**Friday, Day Six**

"I'm calling the suit The Hound," I tell Tony as we drive to the Charity Ball/Banquet thing. I don't know, all these rich people things sound the exact same.

Tony snorts, "Why?"

"Because the suit has a Grade A tracker and Face trace system. Plus, I added hella thrusters so it's much faster than your other suits." I say, leaning back in my seat.

"Is that illegal? Aren't those SHIELD's?" Pepper asks eyebrows scrunched together; she's been taking this all surprisingly well. She cried when Tony told her what I did, and we, being men, freaked out. Until she told us they were happy tears and I'm so much like Tony and she's so hormonal lately. Still made me just the teeniest bit uncomfortable.

"I don't know, but this kid thinks he's better than me. You think you're better than me, huh?" Tony narrows his eyes at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Just a little," I joke as I look out the window. I adjust the piece in my ear that lets me communicate with JEEVES. Hey, I don't know when my robot buddy will come in handy.

Tony pulls his Lamborghini up to the curb of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. I gawk at the giant building, red carpet laid out and paparazzi swarming around. This is one place I've _always_ wanted to go to.

"What kind of ball is this?" I ask in wonder.

Tony runs a hand through his hair as he checks himself in the mirror, not paying attention. Pepper rolls her eyes, "It's for keeping the Arts alive in schools. Tony just donated a lot of money to the organization a couple of days ago."

"Huh," I respond vaguely.

"Ready?" Tony asks.

"We don't have to pose, right?" I eye the red carpet suspiciously.

"No, just walk through and smile. The red carpet is only used for pompous actors." Tony tells me as he opens his door. A large cry erupts from onlookers and paparazzi turn their cameras, eager to take a picture of Iron Man. He walks to the other side of the car and opens Pepper door for her right as I open mine. I walk out into the bright lights, shielding my eyes slightly as all eyes and cameras are suddenly upon me.

_The bastard,_ that's what they're all thinking, but I really don't care. Words don't really affect me.

Tony smiles and with a wave and a hand on Pepper's waist he begins walking up the carpet and to the entrance of the Museum. I walk beside them, hands in the pockets of my suit and smirking some. God damn I hope Manny is seeing this right now. _Guess I can make something of myself, asshole, _I think to myself as we mount the steps.

The inside is one of the best things I've ever seen. Vaulted ceilings, big marble pillars, people in glamorous clothes milling around. Everything is… Really, really good, and I haven't been this happy in a long time. Huh.

People whisper and glance at us as we pass, well, mostly at me. Tony Stark has a pregnant girlfriend and a son who they've never heard of before.

"… _Heard he doesn't speak English…"_

"_Star Magazine says he is a gangbanger." _

"…_His mother's a heroin addict and died. Now Tony is stuck with him. The poor man has to put up with so much." _

That's just _some_ of the gossip; earlier I Googled Tony Stark and a bunch of news about me popped up. At least MTV thinks I'm hot. Thanks MTV. It's cool, though, they can watch me, and talk all they want. _I_ know the truth.

We pass one old woman who eyes me with a look of pure contempt and I raise an eyebrow at her, causing her to huff and turn to the man next to her. Tony snorts, "Ha, that women's husband has about for illegitimate children that she pretends not to know about."

"Hypocrites," I mutter under my breath. A man approaches us, dark skin and a close cut haircut with a Marine Corps uniform approaches us with a smile.

"Well, look who decided to show up," The man greets a grinning Tony with a hug and a pat on the back. "Took a break from saving the world."

"Good to see you too, Rhodey." Tony replies as he tucks his hands into his suit pockets.

"You look great, Pepper, great, and very pregnant," He embraces her also before he finally notices me.

"You must be Luis, right?" He asks good-naturedly.

"Right, but we can skip the hug, don't worry."

He laughs and holds out his hand which I shake, "I'm Colonel James Rhodes, but you can call me-."

"War Machine," I reply with a smirk. That's why he's so familiar. He's on the news all the time.

"-I was going to say Rhodes." He finishes with a glance at Tony, "And the politically correct term is Iron Patriot."

I shrug, "War machine sounds cooler."

"I told you!" Tony exclaims, tossing his hands into the air.

Pepper lets out a sigh, "What are you doing here, anyway? Is the military funding the Arts?"

"Not really, but we have to show that we support America's youth's choices, no matter what we are; the army is just one option in a sea of many." Rhodes explains.

I nod in agreement, "A very good response."

"Thanks, I've worked on it all night," He chuckles and we all join in. I stop laughing when I'm struck by the strangeness of the situation. Me in a suit at a ball laughing with my dad's old friend. Never thought I would find myself here.

"I'll see you guys around. I have to go talk to some other rich people and promote. Let's catch up later," With a wave of his hand he disappears into the crowd.

"He seems nice," I muse aloud.

"He is. I've known him for forever." Tony responds as we walk through the people to the paintings on the walls. I study them, each design, each detail, and each shade of color. I'll have to remember to ask Tony if he can score me some high grade art supplies.

Eventually, Tony excuses himself to go to the bar and Pepper goes with him to get water. I continue to wander, looking at paintings until I run right into another person. I really have to stop doing that and pay attention to where I'm going.

"Fuck, sorry," I say as take three steps back, creating space between me and the person. It's a guy, early twenties, and with the slimiest smile I've ever seen.

"It's fine," He brushes his dark black suit off and runs a hand through his greasy hair. "You must be Luis Stark."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask dryly.

He smirks, "You're the only person actually enjoying the art so you must be new. People who come to this event every year pay no attention to the art." He points to people spread through the gallery, "See? They gossip, make deals, eat, drink, flirt, and talk, but they can't be bothered with the art."

_He's not wrong, _I think to myself as I scan the room. He clears his throat and holds out his hand, "Charlie Joplin."

I take it and shake like a trained dog, "Luis, but you already knew that. You know Tony?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with him, but I doubt he remembers me," Charlie's smile never falters, if anything it gets wider.

"Don't take offense to it. He doesn't remember a lot of people," I say. I myself remember that he didn't even recognize my mother.

He gestures as if saying, _what can you do. _"Well, don't worry. If you get bored I'm sure things will heat up a bit later."

"I'm not bored," I assure him. I run a hand through my hair and cringe before withdrawing it back. Pepper will be pissed if I mess it up.

"I know that's why I said _if._" With that he turns and saunters away.

"Creep," I mutter under my breath as I turn back to the paintings. I scan the crowd, looking for Tony, but not seeing him. I'm not really worried about it – I'm sure I'll find him eventually. I scan more of the paintings until I stop at one depicting a red canoe floating in a river of black and white. It's a smart play on colors and as I think to myself the ways I may be able to incorporate the same concept into my own future paintings I hear my name from the other side of the hallway.

I freeze, but only slightly before I go back to the painting as casually as possible. "JEEVES," I address him quietly, covering my mouth to muffle the word to the people around me. "Let's zoom into that conversation."

"As you wish, Luis," His voice replies in my ear before new ones fill my ears. "The speakers are Benjamin Backer, Edmund Kennedy, Shae Backer, and Lisa Kennedy." The names are unfamiliar to me so I don't linger on them long.

"_Keep your voice down,"_ Mrs. Backer says, hushing the other couple.

Lisa scoffs, _"He can't hear us I'm as quiet as a mouse. All I'm saying is I feel bad for Tony and Pepper. They have a child on the way and they have no time to deal with some leech."_

"_Lisa, Ms. Potts has stated that they have taken a paternity test, so he is his biological son. It's good for him; I know what it's like growing up in a bad neighborhood, and this is a great way to get out of his situation." _Benjamin reasons.I resist the urge to laugh, so he's the guy who has to remind everyone of where he came from 24/7.

The other man practically sniffs, _"I heard he isn't even a legal citizen. His mother smuggled his five sisters – all with different men, may I add – and him over the border." _

"_Please, I'm sure that isn't true." _

I let out a sigh as I turn around to face the four, "It isn't true. I'm as legal as you all are." They look startled as the color drains out of the Kennedy's faces.

"We-we-," Mrs. Kennedy stutters, surprised at being caught red handed. Benjamin looks at ease, the corner of his lip twitching up as he sips his scotch. His wife is at ease also, studying me with a cool, calculating gaze.

"So, please, do me the favor of spreading that bit of news around so that I won't have to explain it again." As I turn to walk away and find Tony I allow myself a grin, teaches them not to talk about others practically in front of them.

The ball gets more crowded as the night gets later with more guests arriving fashionably late than socially appropriate. Woman laugh and sip delicately from wine glasses as men brag about their latest conquests, all of which sound boring. I'm out of place, I realize. Without Tony with me I know no one. I have no one to talk to.

I've been texting Lupe all day, trying to make her feel better about the situation. It would be hard on any eleven year old, especially because she understands almost nothing of what's happening. It doesn't help that my mom won't press charges against Manny, so she doesn't understand why his actions have no consequences. Let me tell you, that was a fun one to explain to her. Mommy doesn't care who he hits as long as sometimes he doesn't get too drunk. That's not what I said, of course, but I really wanted to.

I maneuver past people, and make my way toward the room were Tony and I split up. There's a type of dance floor elegantly set up and I see Tony and Pepper dancing, looking happy together. What if I am ruining things for them? No, Tony would have said something then. Would he? I shake my head turning away from them; I can't let some snobs words get into my head, they don't even know the truth.

I quickly approach a server, "Is there any place I can get some air?" I glance toward the front doors, "Privately." I add, remembering the paparazzi.

"The balcony on the third floor is the only place open to the public at this time. I can take you there if you'd like." The guy responds, passing his tray to another man. I think he's just eager to get away from it all too.

I nod, "Yea, thanks." He takes me up several staircases and to a hallway, we walk awhile before he leads me to a large balcony that overlooks the people outside, dying to get a look of someone famous while the paparazzi swarms like buzzards around carcass. "Thanks." I say again as the guy wanders back inside.

I sigh, placing my head in my hands as I lean against the railing. What am I doing right now? At the beginning of this week I was skeptical. I thought that by the end of the two weeks I would be un-impressed by Stark and just agree to take the money. I didn't think I would get attached to him or the rest of the Avengers.

I didn't realize that I would want to stay. I like having a stable, well, semi-stable father figure in my life. I like not getting beat, and I like having people who care about me. Sure, my mom and sister's care, but it's… different I guess. And don't get me wrong I miss my family, too. I just wish there was a way they would give me the best of both worlds.

I hear the door open and close behind me and then footsteps, but I don't look up. "Yes?" I ask as I watch the crowd.

"_¿Me extrañaste, Luis?" _My heart stops and I find myself unable to move as my stomach plummets.

"Manny," I mutter, slowly finding it in myself to turn around and face him. He's dressed in a grey suit that can't possibly be his and his brass ring glitters on his finger. His hair is slicked back in an obnoxious way that seems to be popular tonight. I curl my hands into fists, now's the time I've been waiting for. Too bad that there are people swarming for a piece of gossip as juicy as me killing my step-dad.

"Don't look so surprised, Luis," He smirks as he walks closer to me. I instinctually take a step back, but this only causes his smirk to grow wider.

"What are you doing here?" I question, voice hard, "Shouldn't you be hiding at one of your friend's house, freeloader?"

His smirk vanishes, "Think you're so tough now that you got a more powerful last name? Guess what kid? I got new friends now, and more power than you could imagine."

"Where's my sister?" I ask, taking a step forward.

Manny laughs, "What? You gonna hit me? I'd like to see you try." His arm suddenly clamps down on my bicep, squeezing. If I thought he was strong before, than he must me on some sort of steroids now – his grip is bruising and painful, more so than before. I try to jerk out of his grip, but he squeezed harder, bringing his other arm back and sending his fist crashing into my nose. I stumble back against the railing, immedialty bringing a hand to my nose to stop the blood flow. I don't think it's broken, but it still hurts like a bitch.

"Pussy," Manny mocks, "You may be rich, but you're still a little bitch."

"That's it," I click the button on my cuff for my suit, setting off the tracker that will now deploy the suit to me. It'll take about five minutes. Five minutes too long. As he makes to move again I launch myself at him, catching him by surprise and slamming my fist into his eye as he did to my own mother once.

He yells in shock before tossing me off of him, slamming my body into the wall. I let out a groan, but refuse to stay down. If I do, he'll kick me like he has a million times before, and I can't let that happen again. I stumble to my feet as he advances behind me allowing me to slam my elbow back into his face before turning to face him completely.

He's pissed now, I can see it in his eyes, "Fine, you want to play like that." He presses down on his wrist like he's pressing a button and almost immediately two grotesque creatures enter the balcony, jumping down from the roof apparently.

Chitauri.

"What the fuck?" I ask, confused. "How did you get those? The Avengers killed them in the Battle of New York."

"More like temporarily disabled. Now they're better, just like me." The aliens stand behind him, as if waiting for a sign or signal from him. Now I realize that this is too much to handle, and I will die if my suit doesn't get here within seconds.

"JEEVES, tell Tony what's happening." I say quickly, hoping that the message is sent quickly. I don't hear his response, as a scream erupts from the crowd below. A woman shrieks as she points up at the balcony and the aliens it now contains. The crowd erupts into a panic and I feel myself panicking as I move along the wall to the railing, trying to put distance between myself and them.

"Where did you get those?" I taunt – there's nothing more left to do at this point. "God knows you're not smart enough to make or find one."

"He wanted me to keep you alive," Manny grits out, walking quickly, "But I think I'm not going to listen." Everything happens quickly. A beeping fills the air as Manny raises his fist and the Chitauri raise their weapons. A smirk makes its way onto my face as I know what I must do. I turn as quickly as possible and before Manny can land a hit I jump off the balcony.

The crowd below yells and screams as I fall, all recognizing the new bastard son. However, in this moment, I feel weightless. Time has suspended and I'm just falling, putting my life in my own hands, and trusting the work I've partially created. I suppose you could say I'm putting my life into Tony's hands too. The beeping gets louder as my body becomes enveloped in cool metal and then I'm no longer falling, I'm flying.

"The Hound suit successfully deployed," JEEVES informs me as I let out a relieved laugh as I hover in the air, thankful.

"Thanks, JEEVES. You saved my ass."

"It's my pleasure, sir." The crowd has gone silent as they take their pictures of Tony Stark's son _in an Iron Man suit. _People from inside have flooded outside to see what all the commotion is about. Among them I recognize Tony and Pepper, Tony looks as if he's calling his own suit.

I fly up back to the balcony, keeping distance between myself and the other three still. Manny looks as if he's just drank something sour. "Got yourself a fancy suit and you think you're better than me."

"No," I reply lifting my arms and taking aim, "I know I'm better." I fire both repulsers at both Chitauri, causing them to hit the wall hard, denting the stone. Still, they get up and fire their guns at me. I dodge each easily and raise my hands again, firing another time and hitting my targets, but still they rise again.

Manny grins, "Modifies, remember?"

"JEEVES, what's the deal with these things?" I ask, confused.

"They have three hearts, sir. Each heart is hidden within the body and is about the size of a grain of rice."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not sir," He replies, voice full of sympathy.

I let out a groan, "Fine," I raise my hand again, two ball sized bullets shooting out and embedding itself in the flesh of each monster before combusting, sending flesh and blood everywhere on the balcony.

"Those were your only two combustors, sir."

"Thanks for the inventory check, JEEVES." I say sarcastically as I turn my focus to Manny. "Let's talk in private." Before he can run a grab the back of his shirt and fly up to the roof, throwing him onto the roof of the MET.

He gets to his feet as I land on the roof and runs toward me, hitting the suit if my armor so hard it _dents._ Not enough to do real damage, but still. I slam my fist into the side of his face, causing him to fly to the end of the roof. I lift the mask so he can see my face when I talk to him, "Now, you gonna tell me where the hell Marta is?"

"I – I ain't gonna tell you anything," He spits blood at my feet.

I sigh dramatically and grab him, tossing him down to the center of the roof hard enough to dent the concrete. "I have all night," I call to him as I fly closer, landing in front of him again so that I can kick him in the shoulder, making him yell in pain.

"Where. Is. My. Sister." Silence follows and I raise my hand again before he cries out.

"Fuck! I don't know! She's not my problem anymore!" He's on his knees in front of me, hands raised and head down.

"What does that mean?" I snarl, "What did you do to her?"

"There – There was this guy, okay? And he found me and was talking shit saying if I helped him find you he'd make me rich and stronger, alright? He wanted me to bring you to him!"

"He's the one who drugged you up?" I ask. That makes sense I guess. It explains the nice suit and the Chitauri and the new nice suit. The extra strength. It explains it all.

"Yea… Then he said he's double the price if I gave him Marta. I didn't think nothing bad would happen to her, ya know?"He looks up at me a hopeful glint in his eyes.

I take a step forward and ask, voice low, "What did he do to her?"

"He said something about a… Con? Cocoon? I don't know, man, I didn't know what it meant I just wanted the money."

I pause for a minute. Con? Cocoon? What the fuck is he…? No… No, he can't be that stupid. It feels like all the air has been sucked out of my lungs. Like I have nothing left to breathe because there's only anger. Anger at this man who's beat me almost my whole life. Who made my life a living hell and ruined everything my mom held dear to her. He ruined my mom's heart and mind.

So when the word comes out I don't know how I control my voice. "Concubine?" I say it softly, barely loud enough for him to hear it.

His face lights up, "Yea! Yea, that's it -" I don't let him finish because I'm already hitting him. Hitting him for all the times he's hit me and all the times he's hit my family. I'm hitting him because he's so fucking stupid and I'm so fucking angry at him for doing this to her. For selling her for a nice suit and extra muscle.

I feel his blood on my face, sticky and hot, but I don't stop because I can't stop.

I hate him.

I hate him.

_I hate him. _

I only stopped when I'm forcibly pulled off of him by a now suited up Tony, "Luis! Luis! Stop! He's dead!" I struggle anyway and only vaguely notice the tears that mix with the blood on my face.

"He – That fucker sold her!" I spit through my rage and my tears and shouts. "She's fucking eleven – she's only -." A sob cuts me off and I feel arms wrap around me as I cry.

I've went from being the happiest in awhile to killing my step-father on the roof of a museum. I thought that the act would bring me joy and relief.

I just feel like I'm dying myself.

**This is one of the chapters I've been really looking forward to since I've started it. I mean, there had been some changes since Charlie wasn't in the original outline, but I've been planning Manny's death since the beginning, and yes, Manny is dead. It's really not as satisfying as you would think. More heartbreaking and soul crushing. **

**Also in other news I fucking hate Charlie Joplin now and I made him so that's saying something. He's not deliciously evil like Loki, but my disgustingly evil like bugs. **

**Anyway, please review guys! When I get reviews I usually update quicker, and with finals coming up I really need that extra confidence boost! So Review review review!**


	10. Getting Down to Business

**The usual disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

**Saturday, Day Seven**

**12:00 a.m.**

**Tony's POV**

"_We have breaking news: Only hours ago a man identified as Manny Garcia somehow smuggled two Chitauri into a charity ball at the MET. We have exclusive footage of Tony Stark's son, Luis Enriquez, successfully destroying both Chitauri and taking the man onto the roof in one of Stark's famous Iron Man suits. We see him attacking the man and -." _

"Turn that shit off," Tony commands as he rubs his forehead. Bruce quickly mutes the TV instead, the news now showing video of Luis in the suit beating Manny to death. The footage is everywhere, and the paparazzi's having a fucking field day. The video is already viral and on every news channel you turn to turn to the story is there.

In this situation there are two types of people: People who are worried by this Chitauri sighting and people who are thinking up Hero Names for Tony Stark's kid. "They're calling him Iron Titan," Tony bit out, his head pounding. "It's been four hours and they've already branded him for the rest of his life."

"How's he taking it?" Clint asks, hunched over so that his arms are on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Horrible," Pepper says quietly. Tony could tell the whole situation disturbed her more than she let on. "When we got here I told him to get cleaned up so we could talk. His face was covered in blood." She breaks off, shaking her head and muttering to herself. Tony takes her hand in his own and gives it a reassuring squeeze even though he feels just as unsure as her.

Thor looks confused as he speaks, "I do not understand. On Asgard we become warriors very early in our lives. What has you all so distressed?"

"Luis is just a kid," Jane says not unkindly. "He's fife teen and he just killed another human being with his hands and it was broadcasted on television. Not to mention his little sister was just basically sold into the sex trade."

Steve makes a noise of disgust as he stands from his perch on the couch and walks to the window, putting his hand on the glass as he looks out at the city. "What kind of man sells his own daughter?"

"From what Luis says he was a greedy prick who was always out for himself." Natasha replies cooly, never breaking her mask of indifference. "In the Red Room I first killed when I was fourteen. That's a year younger than Luis."

"But you were trained for it," Tony says as he stands. "He's been here, what, eight days? I've already fucked him up. By just being related to me his family has become a target to some sick bastard." He turns away from the group as if he can't bear seeing them stare at him any longer. Pepper releases his hand to run a hand soothingly up and down his back.

"What about his mother and his other sister?" Bruce asks, breaking the brief silence.

"She's leaving the hospital today with her daughter. They're both gonna stay here for awhile, oh, I forgot to ask you, Bruce. I'll need you to play doctor with his mom since she'll still need checkups from her injuries," Tony replies.

"I can do that," Bruce says with a nod.

"And what about the Chitauri? Obviously the same guy who gave Manny the steroids and took his sister is to blame." Steve states.

Tony nods, "Luis didn't say much on the way here, not that I blame him, but he did say something about they being modified. That had three small heats located at random locations throughout their bodies. That'll definitely make them harder to kill without the right weapons."

"This is a mess," Clint grumbles from his spot on the couch.

"Fury's requested a meeting sometime tomorrow. I guess the Avenger's must assemble once again," Natasha states rather dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Luis' POV <strong>

I scream, loud and long because there is nothing else to rid me of the feeling in me. I yell and shout and curse as I stand under the hot spray of the shower. I let the water wash the blood off of my face and I'm grateful for the burning – at least I feel something.

Someone has my sister.

Someone could be doing horrible things to my sister.

Manny's dead.

I killed him hours ago.

I have to tell my mom I killed her husband.

I have to tell my sister I killed her dad.

I run both hands through my soaked hair, tugging hard on the ends as I do so. I always wanted Manny dead, and it's not even his death that's bothering me. It's that I just killed a man. A living breathing man who's beat the shit out of me since I could take a hit without dying right away. I never have to put up with Manny again, but at what price? I believe in God and I believe in Heaven and Hell. I let out a bitter laugh, _Thou shall not kill and I've already broken that commandment so I guess I'm going to Hell. _

I stumble out of the shower, quickly drying myself before wrapping the towel around my waist and walking into my room. My phone has been ringing non-stop for at least two hours. The video of Manny and I is everywhere and that means almost every person I know has seen it. They've all seen me beating the life out of him and they don't know why.

I look at the new texts:

_From Kailyn: Hey that rlly u on the news? Text back need to talk. Xoxox_

_From Tomas: DID YOU JUST FUCKING KILL UR STEP DAD. HOLY FUCK BRO _

_From Roberto: First your Starks kid and your too good to reply to your friends. And now you kill Manny? Are you serious? Call me. _

There's almost twenty more, all from different people. Ranging from friends to acquaintances and all of them want answers. Most of them have no idea what went on inside my home because I never let friends inside. Some had a good idea when I kept showing up to school with bruises, but all of them must think I did it out of cold blood. They don't know of the hatred that's been stewing for years.

It's true; I kept forgetting to reply to my friends' texts about being Tony's kid. I kept forgetting, but it's not like I didn't have a lot of stuff to deal with lately. I sigh and scroll through my contacts, looking for a certain one. I find my friend Alejandro's number and call it and hold the phone hesitantly to my ear. He's the only one who hasn't texted and he's been my best friend since kindergarten.

He picks up on the third ring, _"Well, look who finally called. Did you finally realize you needed us? Are we finally good enough to talk again?" _

"Hello to you too," I reply, my voice surprisingly calm. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

He laughs loudly, _"Why the fuck would I want to do anything with you? Go ask one of your new high-fucking-society friends. Go - ." _

"Ok," I snap, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I need you not to be a jealous asshole right now – I just killed my step-dad and my sister is kidnapped, okay? Sorry if I hurt your fucking feelings, but I need you to act your age now, got it?"

I hear silence, and for a minute I think he's hung up. _"What do you need?" _

I let out a sigh of relief, "I need you to tell everyone to stop bothering me, okay? I'm in some deep shit right now and I don't need everyone bothering me. I'll explain another time."

"_Ok." _Alejandro still sounds pissed, but I can't really worry about that when I have bigger things to deal with.

I take a deep breath, "I'm sorry I never called you guys. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately."

He sighs, _"It's alright. I'm really sorry to hear about your sister." _

"Me too. I got to go, man, talk to you later." And with that I hang up and drop my phone onto my bed. I quickly dress in a plain blue shirt and a pair of basketball shorts before taking the elevator to the lounge where I know everyone is bound to be.

As the elevator door opens I realize I was right. Everyone is gathered in the living room watching the television in silence. When they notice my arrival Tony almost breaks his neck diving for the remote to turn it off. His endeavor proves unsuccessful when Bruce picks it up before he reaches it and turns it off himself, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"You can leave it on," I state, "I don't care."

"It's probably better if it's off," Tony says as he picks himself off of the floor. How he ended up on the floor when the remote was on the couch remains a mystery.

"So, let's talk then, right?" I say as I stand by the window. "When I got The Hound's system to start running a Face Trace for my sister, but it still hasn't found a match yet and the one it did find was her twin." I remember the moment when a match was found, only to deflate when it was Lupe instead of Marta.

"How are you running the trace? Do you even know how to work the equipment?" Clint raises an eyebrow as he turns to face me.

"My suit runs it and JEEVES can monitor it for me. He'll notify me if anything turns up."

"Wow," Clint mutters.

"Where doing what we can at the moment. When it gets brighter we'll get more professional help. Right now we're doing what we can to track down any strange biological activity. Can you tell us anything that seemed out of the ordinary? Besides toe modified Chitauri?" Bruce asks as he rapidly taps a tablet.

I almost begin shaking my head before freezing, "Um, Manny was strong, like, he bent the metal of my suit with his hand strong. He said it was a gift from someone."

"He say who?" Tony asks.

I shake my head, "No, he didn't say where he got the Chitauri from either, but I'm assuming it's the same person. I'm also gonna take a wild guess and say whoever has the Chitauri – if there are more – also has my sister."

"I agree," Bruce mumbles more to himself than anyone else.

"Tomorrow I'll need someone to pick up Luis' mother and sister. Luis and I will go to your old house to get there stuff cause they're staying here from now on, got it?" Tony asks, pointing at me.

I nod in agreement, and he continues speaking. "Natasha and Clint go talk to Fury tomorrow about the situation. Thor, I'm gonna need you to send a message to Asgard to make sure Loki isn't behind this -."

"It cannot be Loki. My brother has been dead for many moons," Thor replies solemnly. The room seems to freeze as everyone turns to stare at him.

"Loki's dead? Why didn't you tell us?" Steve asks, shock written all over his face.

"He died a hero; he saved me when I myself was close to being defeated. I did not tell you because I did not want you celebrating his death."

"We wouldn't do that," Clint sounds indignant. "Okay, well, maybe on the inside, but we are sorry for your loss, I guess."

The words, if not somewhat sarcastic, bring a smile to Thor's face anyway as he claps a hand on Clint's shoulder. "Thank you, Hawk."

Clint lifts a hand as to say "no problem" before turning back to Tony, "You were saying?"

Tony shakes his head like he means to clear it, "I'm running a trace on all the faces in the crowd on the footage. If anyone sketchy is found it'll show up by tomorrow afternoon. For now I think we should all get some sleep before we have to wake up tomorrow." He looks at his watch, "I mean today."

"I'm just supposed to go to sleep?" I ask in disbelief. "My sister could be getting -." I break off, not being able to finish the sentence and hang my head.

"Luis," Tony says gently, "Nothing will get done if we're all exhausted, okay? Right now we're doing all we can."

I sigh, "I know. I just wish I could do more." I admit, looking back up. "I'm just tired. I'm gonna get some sleep."

A chorus of goodnights ring out through the room as I make my way to the elevator, but a hand falls gently on my shoulder and stops me halfway there. "If you need any advice you can always come to Tony and I. You know that, right?" Pepper asks softly.

I offer her a small smile and nod, "Yea, thanks." She smiles back before releasing me to continue to the elevator. I tug on a piece of my hair as I rise to the floor I want to and it's not the apartment. As I enter Tony's workshop the lights flicker on and JEEVES' voice greets me.

"Is the suit repaired?" I ask, leaning against a table.

"Yes, sir. Will you be taking it out tonight?"

"Yea," I reply. I know I shouldn't for so many reasons, but I can't stand the thought of just doing nothing while Marta is out there all alone or with some creep. In this situation alone is much better.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony's voice rings out behind me and I freeze, slowly turning to face him.

"If I say 'it's not what it looks like' will it make this situation any better?"

"Not really, no. You're not taking your suit out, Luis. I mean it, you're lucky I'm still letting you keep it." Tony says.

I scoff, "What do you mean 'I'm lucky'? It's my suit I can do what I want with it."

"Technically, it's my suit. Look, I get you want to go out and find your sister. I really understand it, but I can't let you out in the middle of the night-."

"It's technically morning."

He rolls his eyes, "In the middle of the morning by yourself, ok? I promise we will fix everything tomorrow, but now we need sleep because I need you on the top of your game tomorrow."

"I can't – Every time I close my eyes I imagine horrible things happening to her, do you not understand that? What the fuck am I gonna tell my mom tomorrow? I can't let her come here to see I don't have her daughter and I killed her husband. I can't see that disappointment, Tony."

"Why do you always do that?" Tony stares at me.

"What?"

"You always think you're not good enough for shit, or that you need to be good enough. Why?"

I shake my head, "I'm sure doctors would tell you it's from the verbal and physical abuse I received on a daily basis."

"Be serious."

"I am."

"Do you want to see a therapist?" Tony asks as he runs a tired hand down the side of his face.

"No, I refuse to talk to someone who's going to act like they know me better than I know myself after just one meeting." A definite no to psychologists.

Tony pauses, thinking for a moment, "How about this: Whenever you want to talk about something that happened involving your home life like your mom, Manny, or – or why I was never around how about you just talk to me about it?"

I never really wanted Tony to know what happened in my house, just like how I never wanted my friend's to know, but at this point Tony knows too much already. He seen me kill my step-dad for Christ's sake. I've just never felt close enough to anyone to actually talk about my problems. I have this issue where I internalize my emotions and apparently that's not good for you because one day you can go crazy and kill everyone and… I guess that kind of happened to me today.

"Okay, deal." I agree reluctantly.

Tony smiles, "Great. Now how can I convince you to not go out tonight?"

I sigh as I drum my fingers on the table top, "You're right. I need to keep all of my energy for tomorrow. I'll just go to sleep, like, really sleep this time, but we're getting up at like six."

Tony groans dramatically, "Fine. Let's go downstairs then, kid." He walks over to me and claps a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the elevator as if I might run away.

"How did you know I was even up here?" I ask curiously.

"When do you ever do anything your told?"

"Good point," I reply as Tony's laugh fills the elevator.

**Here's chapter ten guys. Luis' inner turmoil game is pretty strong today, huh? Sorry if it's a bit dull, but it turned out much longer than I expected. I'm pretty excited for the next chapter though so you have that to look forward to. Thanks for the reviews; you guys are wonderful as usual. Review please!**


	11. Lots of Explaining to Do

**Normal disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

**Sorry the update took awhile, guys. Summer has been keeping me busy.**

**Saturday, Day Seven **

The shrill ringing sound of my phone is what wakes me out of some much needed sleep. I groggily open my eyes as my arm reaches over to my nightstand and searches wildly for my phone. I finally grab it and sit up quickly as I read the caller ID.

"Mom?" I ask answering the phone, "What's wrong? Are you-?"

"_Luis, you tell me what I'm seeing on the news isn't true,"_ Her voice is full of panic and what can only be described as fear.

My gut twists upon hearing her words and I feel as if I'm going to be sick. I sit for a minute, mouth open but I'm not able to properly formulate a response. What am I supposed to say? _Yea, I totally killed that son of a bitch. Love you! _What am I supposed to say to my sister? I can't even give an excuse to my mom!

"I…um… I," I can't form a sentence; my brain is in overdrive, millions of things and questions and reactions are swirling through my mind making it hard to focus.

A loud sob echoes over the phone line and my heart clenches, "_I didn't raise you like this._ Yo sabía que no debería haber enviado a vivir con ese hombre. No puedo creer que me hagas esto Luis. Esto es una vergüenza."

I let her yell at me because what else am I going to do? I just killed the father of her children. It doesn't matter that he's been beating me ever since I could take the hit – now I'm the monster and Manny's sins are forgiven.

"_How am I going to tell your sister, huh?_"

"I don't know," I mutter into the phone.

"_What I can't hear you, Luis? You don't know how you're going to tell your sister you killed her father? Is that what you said?" _My mom's voice is disbelieving.

I grit my teeth, and glance at the clock to find it's six in the morning. "I'm on my way to the hospital to pick you two up. Love you."

"_Don't you dare hang up this phone, _hijo." I hang up the phone anyway, probably with more force than needed. I stare at it for a second before tightening my grip on it and throwing it with all my power against the wall. I let out a loud shout hunching over and burying my hands in my hair, tugging on the ends.

The yell quickly turns into tears. _Ugh, _I think vaguely, _more crying. _I take a deep breath after several moments to control the sharp intake of breaths I've been taking. I swipe at my eyes furiously to wipe away any of the wet residue from the tears. I sit on my bed for a minute, breathing heavy with my face buried in my hands.

"Dammit," I mutter to myself as I shake my head, take a deep breath, and finally get to my feet. I stand slowly, stretching my arms behind my back until I hear a satisfying pop. I quickly get dressed; I pull on a plain black wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts, I also grab my bulls snap back and pull it on my head.

I leave the broken and cracked phone on the floor and make a mental note to clean it up later. "JEEVES and or JARVIS, where's Tony?" I ask as I exit my room.

"He is currently in the R&D department with Mr. Banner," JARVIS replies quickly. I have this theory that JEEVES and he are in this weird competition on who's a better robot butler thing. Like I said: weird.

I take the stairs to Tony's personal workshop since its right under our floor. I press my hand against the scanner and enter at the beeping sound that means I've been cleared to enter.

"We gotta go, Tony!" I call, "My mom's pissed, and we have to get her from the hospital."

"What?" He asks as he appears from behind a car, Bruce follows closely behind him. "I thought we were going to get there stuff from your apartment first?"

"Change of plans. My mom called and she's not happy. I got to get there now. We'll go, calm her down, Bruce will drive them here as long as he's okay with it, and we'll go to my apartment to get the stuff. That good?" I ask expectantly.

"Do we have a choice?" Tony asks.

"Bruce does, but you don't."

"I'll go," Bruce says with an easy shrug.

"Great, then Tony and I will take his car and you can take yours." I say as I rush into the garage part of the workshop. Tony and Bruce share a look before parting to their respective vehicles. Tony unlocks his Mazarati and I open the door and slide into the passenger seat.

"Must have been a bad talk if you're rushing like this," Tony says as he seats himself in the diver's seat.

"You have no idea. I'm pretty sure she hates me," I try to say it casually, like it doesn't matter even though it's killing me.

Tony glances at me as he pulls out of the garage and begins driving. I tap fingers nervously against the car door as I look out the window. Since the garage is on one of the higher floors Tony has this huge elevator that lowers the car to the ground floor garage where you can pull out of the building. Don't ever let anyone tell you Tony Stark was cheap.

We drive about half of the way there in silence until Tony places a pair of sun glasses on my lap.

"What are these for?" I ask as I pick them up and slide them onto my face.

"Your famous now, kid. Can't have us being recognized. Besides, it's like 100 degrees out, no one will even notice." He slides his own pair onto his face.

"Smart," I say.

"Listen, I'm really sorry you've had to go through all of this."

"It's not your fault," I reply idly.

He lets out a bitter laugh, "Isn't it though? If I hadn't fucked up and dragged you into this lifestyle of bad guys and super heroes you wouldn't be in this position."

I shrug, "My decisions have led me to this place. This whole time you've done nothing, but try to protect me. I'm the one who hasn't listened."

Tony lets out a sigh, "I'm just saying: I wish I could've given you at least a semi-normal life."

A small grin tugs at my lips, "Please, Stark, my life was never normal."

* * *

><p>As exit the car I see my mom and sister waiting outside the hospital on a bench. Bruce pulls into the space next to us and gets out of his car before following us towards the entrance. Upon seeing us my mother rushes to her feet.<p>

"I am not going with that man," She spits as she points at Tony. "I will not go with the man who's corrupted my son's life."

Tony looks indignant, "I didn't do anything to corrupt him."

"The hell you didn't."

"Mom, you can't blame Tony for my actions." I take a step towards her to which she tugs Lupe behind her as if I'd hurt her. I freeze, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Why did you kill him, Luis?" Lupe's small voice cracks with emotion and I can feel my own heart breaking.

"Did you see what you did? You just took away her father." My mom's voice is angry and pleading, but I don't know what she's pleading for.

"Why am I the bad guy?" I ask quietly, "Huh? Why am I the bad guy?"

"You killed the only man in your life since you were five!" My mother exclaims.

"He was an abusive prick who made my life hell!" I explode, "He was verbally and physically abusing since I was eight! He tried to kill me when I was on that roof! You know your other daughter who you so conveniently forgot about? He sold her to a pedophile, but all you fucking care about how the greedy bastard who used you is dead." I explode, breathing heavy.

"I have never done anything for myself. I have always helped and protected my family and I will not stop today." I say, turning away from them because I can't stand the looks on their faces. Like I just slaughtered a whole family.

"I'm not living in Tony Stark's tower," My mom finally says. "I can protect my daughter fine somewhere else."

"You couldn't even protect her against your husband," I say tiredly. "I don't care if you don't want to live there – guess what?"

I take off my hat and run a hand through my hair, "You don't have a choice anymore."

It took about ten more minutes, but apparently Tony and Bruce managed to coax them into Bruce's car. I watch from Tony's car as Bruce pulls away and Tony slides into the driver's seat. He gives me a worried look before turning on the car and pulling out.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Tony asks after awhile.

"Not really. Turn here," I instruct.

"You can't just bottle up your emotions, Luis. I should know," He says.

"After that little display you think I'm bottling up my feelings?" I ask, chewing on the corner of my nail. "I just can't believe she's blaming me. If he killed me on that roof then would she hate him? Would that be a good enough reason?"

"I don't know, Luis. I think when we get back to the tower you should have a more calm discussion with her and your sister 'cause she looked pretty freaked out back there." Freaked out is an understatement. She actually looked pretty terrified.

"Listen to you," I muse, "soundin' all fatherly." He sends me a look that tells me he isn't impressed. "Okay, alright, I'll talk to them later."

It's silent for awhile, and I just watch the buildings roll by, trying to get rid of the angst that's threatening to boil over. That and the self-hate; ugh, in movies it looks so easy. It's just a bullet to the skull, and then they continue to kick-ass. I just get yelled at by my mom and simmer in self-pity. If my life was a movie it would be the saddest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Shit," Tony curses, "I forgot we have a SHIELD meeting today."

"SHIELD this, SHIELD that. Jesus, what is up with you all about SHIELD?" I grumble sullenly.

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, as if assessing my worthiness of the knowledge. "Ah, what the Hell, you're gonna find out this afternoon anyway. It's like a secret organization for superheroes and spies and agents and all that jazz. They handle any strange or extraterrestrial or supernatural. The Director was the one who first started the Avengers initiative."

At this point that knowledge doesn't even surprise me. "I see," Is the only thing I say. I have bigger things to worry about. Much bigger things.

"Park here," I instruct, gesturing to the curb.

Tony looks at me like I'm crazy, but parks anyway. "Why am I parking a mile away from where we're going?"

Now it's my turn to send him a look, "You don't want to park a nice car like this in my neighborhood. We can walk the rest of the way; it'll be good for you, old man." I get out of the car before he can object; he follows in suit, less enthusiastic.

I already notice the looks the car and I are getting; I can only pray that it'll still be here in the same shape when we get back. We walk quickly down the street, hoods up and glasses on so neither of us are recognized, but I'm almost positive half of the people in the neighborhood know me well enough to point me out in a crowd, disguise or not.

I take a deep breath of the air that seems so different than Manhattan. I mean, still polluted, but it smells like, I don't know, like the culture of the neighborhood. Like the culture I grew up with, only, ya know, minus the booze and drugs that seems to flow through the streets still.

After awhile I start to talk, about the better part of my childhood because lately I can only remember the bad parts. Plus, the awkward silence is becoming suffocating and I just can't deal with the tension any longer.

I point to a small café on the other side of the street, one of the restaurants my mom works at. On the side is the mural I painted a year or two ago. "I painted that, my mom had to practically beg her boss to let me, and I only got paid about thirty-dollars, but it's still one of the only walls in the neighborhood that never gets tagged."

The wall depicted life in Spanish Harlem, not the gangbangers or shootings, but the better part. A woman holding a baby on her porch as she watches children play in the water from a burst open fire hydrant, people gathering around the _paleta _man, and men sitting on porches. It's not ghetto like the higher ups would say, it's sometimes dangerous and violent. But there's a feeling of community, of family.

Tony seems to stare at the wall until her can't turn his head far enough to look anymore. "You're really talented, Luis." He says, clapping me twice on the shoulder. "Have you ever thought about art as a career?"

I shrug, "Sure, but art doesn't really put food on the table. Do you know how hard it is to even get noticed?"

"Yea yea, but you could be the next Picasso."

"Did you just say Picasso because he's Spanish?" I ask, amused.

"No, of course not – okay, maybe, but let's look past that and focus on the subject..."

Ten minutes later and we finally made it to my old building. I climb the stairs somewhat hesitantly. I think I would be okay if we waited a couple days more, but I know that's not an option. I dig through my pocket for the key, happy I kept it with me even after I left. I slide it into the lock and turn it, hearing the familiar dull click and opening the door.

I enter the apartment and I'm suddenly assaulted by the smell of smoke. I must have gotten used to it over the years, but now since I haven't been here in so long the smell is almost overpowering, causing me to cough into my sleeve.

"I'm, uh, going to get stuff from my mom's room and then my sisters." I say, somewhat awkwardly as I ease my way inside. Tony glances around, but I can't decipher the look on his face. I have a feeling I don't want to.

I barely look at what clothes I'm throwing into the duffle bag as I pack up my mom's things. I put clothes and all the essentials that she can't buy again into the bag, including some pictures of Lupe, Marta, and I. I try not to stare at Manny's clothes as I dig through the closet, but it's as if they're staring at me, burning accusing holes in my back. I would burn them if I could.

I stumble over my feet as I rush out of the room, practically falling on my face. I toss the bag towards the door, causing Tony to start slightly as he examines the few photos gracing the walls.

"These are your sisters," it's more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, I was only ten and they were six back then. We were at the park," I state, a smile forming on my face at the memory. I stare at the twins for longer than necessary, specifically Marta's.

"They look like your mother," He comments absently.

"Yea," I say, startled by the stinging in my eyes. I rub at my eyes furiously with the back of my hand. "I'm gonna get my sisters things." I state, turning on my heel.

"Luis," Tony calls, and I turn back to see him, leaning against the counter. "I didn't know that you were living in -."

His words cause me to laugh, the first genuine one I've had in awhile. "Ok, don't get all emotional on me. The living conditions were the least of my problems, okay? I know you didn't know, don't feel bad." And with that I turn on my heel and walk into my room.

I know where Tony's coming from. Here's a guy who's grown up his whole life in mansions with twelve butlers and top of the line meals every night. Someone who's dad was almost as absent as my own. It must upset him that his goals of being a better dad kind of failed for me up until now. I don't mind much, I'd rather be who I am today than some prissy upper class asshole. Well, maybe minus the killing my abusive step-dad thing that seems to keep coming up no matter what the circumstances.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I almost don't notice the tablet laying on one of the three beds in the room. I freeze upon seeing the clear glass-looking square on the bed; I know we never owned anything like that, and we wouldn't have been able to afford it even after I left.

"Tony," I call, "Come on here real quick."

"What?" He asks as he enters. I just jerk my chin over to the item on the bed; he seems to understand because he carefully walks over to it, hesitantly reaching out a hand and picking it up. "This is Stark technology. It's an old design from back when I was partnered with Obadiah, but it never reached the public because it was too buggy."

"Then why's it in my room?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not sure, it's impossible for you to buy one. They were never on sale." He examines it, holding it up to the light until an almost blinding light bursts out of the glass, causing him to jump back and drop the sleek plastic. The light dims and flickers several times before a hologram shoots out of it, startling us both.

The image floats above the plastic, distorted somewhat, but it's clearly a face. A very familiar face. It's the guy I bumped into at the MET, Charles or something.

"Hello," he greets brightly, a large smile on his face. "If this is playing then you must have finally visited your apartment with Tony, Luis. Bravo. Consider the game officially starting."

My blood runs cold, I chance a look over to Tony and see he's sharing the same look of horror that I probably have.

"Tony, it is very good to see you again. I was so sorry to hear about Obadiah's death," his laugh says he's not sorry at all. "Anyway, I'm going to have to take all the credit for the chaos going on in New York. I was the one who organized that MET attack, but from here on out I see things getting a lot worse. You have more to worry about than two re-generated Chitauri and a roided up idiot. That was just the beginning."

The camera then pans over to a hooded figure, trembling, covered in a dirty blanket, and chained to a wall.

Marta.

"Oh, and don't worry, Luis. She's too young for my tastes, but I know some high class buyers who I'm sure will be interested, especially after she's done being my lab rat."

My blood runs cold in my veins, and I have to resist the urge to throw up.

"I will give you until, I don't know," He drawls lazily. "I'll give you twenty four hours to find where I'm storing over one hundred Chitauri! If you fail then they're released in Time Square, and I think I'm gonna see what happens when I inject the little bird with alien blood." The screen flickers and disappears, leaving only a count down on the screen.

"Who – who does this guy think he is?" I manage to say, stomach churning and dread rushing through every nerve in my body.

Tony is frozen in place as he stares where the hologram used to be. "_Charlie Joplin,_" He spits. "He used to be my apprentice."

**Yep, Charlie's back, and you finally got a quick look at Marta. So, that's something to celebrate. I know that Valentina was a bit bitchy this chapter, but I would be too if I was in her position. Also, did you all see the new Age of Ultron pics? You should look them up because they're freaking awesome and I'm ready. **

**Anyways, next chapter we get a SHIELD meeting, momma son bonding time, Valentina and Bruce bonding time, and some action. Reviews make a happy writer and a happy writer will update much quicker! I also like constructive criticism! Review Please!**


	12. Out of Place

**I own nothing except my OC's**

**Saturday, Day Seven**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce Banner was, above all else, a professional. Before he was exposed to the gamma rays that would change his life forever he was a scientist, first and foremost. During his stint in India he had tried to let go of the path that had almost ruined his life, and he was a doctor.

Now?

Bruce tried balancing being the Hulk, a doctor, and a scientist all at once. He discovered that he liked balance best, so he wasn't confined to one thing. He liked being just Bruce Banner, all his talents were a part of him, and his new found friends had helped him embrace every side of him, even the big green one.

So, every once and awhile, when Bruce was called out to play Doctor he didn't mind it. He enjoyed it even. He also liked to think that as of recently, he was a man of complete control. He hadn't had an accident since the helicarrier, and he wanted to keep it that way. So, when the words slipped out of his mouth, he was almost as shocked as the woman across from him.

"Luis isn't a bad kid," He said it so strongly it almost left a taste in his mouth.

Valentina's head jerked up from where she was staring at her lap, eyes full of emotion, mostly annoyance. "Did I ever say he was, Dr. Banner?"

He shook his head in a weak attempt to clear his thoughts, "You didn't have to say it. You've been hostile ever since the hospital, and even more so after you and Luis talked."

"You have no right to talk about my son like you know him -."

"I've known him for seven days, and I understand his decisions better than you," Bruce said, anger filling his voice slowly but surely. He took a deep calming breath; he wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, well he knew where, but he was trying to forget. His father was similar to Luis' step father. An alcoholic who hated his guts, and he wasn't afraid to let Bruce know it all through his childhood. He'd watched his mother die in front of him at the hands of that man, and he had a theory that if Luis never came to Tony he would be living a similar fate.

If there was one thing the Avengers all had in common it was bad childhoods. Well, except Thor.

Valentina didn't seem scared at his slightly raised tone; she just angrily yanked down her sleeve over where he'd just drawn blood. "I do not think he is bad. I think he's making bad choices, and he has been ever since he came to this place."

Yes, he could tell she hated it here. She'd been stubborn and angry ever since he began checking her eye and drawing blood. Just a routine check-up that Tony requested just in case the doctors missed something. Lupe had been sent out of the room with Jane, who volunteered to watch the young girl.

"The people in this tower aren't all bad," He stated, drawing off his white latex gloves. "And Tony isn't a horrible role model. Who you should've been worrying about was the man you married." It wasn't his place to speak, and his approach was quite different from the normal quiet demeanor he usually upheld.

The woman let out a sigh, leaning forward so that her arms rested on her knees, "Are you also a psychiatrist?"

"No," He replied simply.

She let out a slightly bitter laugh, "I know my son is not bad, but I feel like this life is already going to his head. A life full of superheroes and Gods can make you feel powerful. Powerful to kill the man you've hated your whole life.

My approach may have been bad, but think of this: How am I going to tell my other children their father is gone?"

Bruce, for once, didn't know the answer. And his silent stare only confirmed it; she laughed, louder this time. She was at least thirty-eight, and you could tell by her hands that she had worked her whole life just to provide for her family, but her face was still young. As if it was the only thing that could endure the years – God knows her heart couldn't.

"I'm sorry," He finally said, looking away and out the window as he cleaned up his station. "It wasn't my place to speak."

"But you make a point," Valentina said. "You must be the most reasonable out of th rest, Dr. Banner. I'll talk to my son when he comes back."

Bruce nodded, pleased somewhat by her words. "Good. Oh, and call me Bruce."

"Bruce," She said, testing the name. "If you'll excuse me, I'll have to get back to my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Luis' POV<strong>

"What do you mean?" I ask, already panicked. I glance at the plastic tablet to see it already counting down. "Apprentice?"

"Grab the bags," Tony instructs, snatching the tablet off the floor and walking quickly out of the room.

I stand frozen for a moment, and I debate if I should follow him and demand answers, but it would take too much time. I don't even look as I fill a bag full of the twin's clothes and rush out of the room to find him hurriedly talking on his cell phone.

He grabs my mom's bag in his other hand, "I'll explain as we walk. We have to get back to the Tower, and talk this over with the others. Say a quick goodbye and let's get going."

"I don't need to say goodbye," I say as I rush out of the apartment. All this place holds are bad memories, and I'll be lucky if I never see it again.

True to his word, as we walk, Tony begins speaking. "Awhile back when Obadiah was still around I told him I never wanted kids - ."

Despite everything, I snort as we rush down the street.

He glares at me out of the corner of his eye, "I know, the irony. Anyway, he convinced me that if I didn't want my own little heir to the Stark legacy then I could just find one and take them on under my wing, blah blah blah. So, we found this kid, graduated valedictorian, accepted to Harvard, Yale, MIT, Notre Dame, you name it. He was majoring in technology with a Minor in business and was doing phenomenal in his classes.

He was perfect, with a clean record and a good home life. So I took Charlie on, didn't really teach him anything, Obadiah did that – I was too busy, well, you know, having fun."

"Care to speed this up?" I ask, not wanting to hear how great the man who kidnapped my sister was.

Tony clears his throat, "Right, sorry. Anyway, one day Obadiah came up to me and told me that he'd found Charlie – who lived with him at the time – on the roof, covered in blood from about three cats that he'd slaughtered up there. He told me he talked to him about it, and that it was fine, he was just curious."

"Everyone knows that's the beginnings of a psychopath," I state dryly.

"I think even I knew, I just didn't want to admit it. Anyway, a couple months go by, and right after we think we've trained this kid enough and are ready to reveal him to the public, he tries cutting one of Pepper's fingers off."

I stare at him, astonished at not only his words, but the way he says it so easily. Like it's not a big deal, and if I didn't know him better I would believe he actually thought that, but I could tell by the hard glint in his eye that it bothered him. A lot.

"Care to explain?"

"Not really," He replies as we come closer to the car.

"_Tony." _Does he not realize it's important I know everything about the guy we're dealing with right now?

He runs a hand through his already messy hair, knocking his hood back slightly. "She found him in R&, messing with some sort of buzz saw. He thought it was funny if he grabbed her hand and pushed it towards the saw, luckily, Pepper managed to yank her hand back before it was too late. He said he was joking, and we said goodbye. Later, Obadiah found a trunk full of animal bodies and bones in the kid's room."

"Jesus Christ," I mutter, running a hand down my face and smudging my sun glasses. Luckily, the car seems completely undamaged and untouched as we approach it. Tony unlocks it and tosses both bags in the trunk before quickly entering the car.

"So, you don't have any idea where'd he be?" I ask finally as we begin driving.

"Haven't seen the guy in about ten years, well, until right now. He certainly knows how to hold a grudge, that's for sure. He was devastated when we cut him loose." Tony stops abruptly causing the car to jolt forward. My head almost smashes into the dashboard due to my lack of a seatbelt.

"Rule numero uno: Seat belts are necessary when in the car with me." He states, and I begrudgingly put mine on.

"Did you say numero uno in Spanish because I'm Mexican?" I ask.

"You caught me. I thought you didn't speak English even though I've been communicating with you for days _in English_." He replies sarcastically.

* * *

><p>By the time we get back to the tower I'm sure that I've checked the clock about one hundred times. With every second that passes my heart beats faster and I feel like I'm going to have another panic attack like before. All this because of one, insignificant, crazy asshole.<p>

Charlie Joplin.

I had the chance to kill him at the MET – I talked to him, assuming he was just another associate of Tony's. But even then I got a bad feeling from him, like I could just feel the evil radiating off of him. Ugh, that sounds like something from a bad 80's movie.

Still, it's like I can't get my sisters trembling, chained body out of my head. Every time I close my eyes that's all I see. It's just been one thing after another ever since the day I left, and I can't help thinking that if I just kept my mouth shut and didn't stand up to Manny everyone would be safe. My mom wouldn't be happy, but she wouldn't be sad or angry, and my sisters would still be together.

But then I wouldn't have met Tony, I wouldn't have even known he was my father. I wouldn't have met Thor, Clit, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce. I would never had talked to Pepper or listened to Jane talk about astrophysics and Thor talk about his many battles. No Sunday dinner or paintball. No Iron Man Suit or JEEVES. I wouldn't even get to see Tony's crappy arc reactor art on my wall every morning.

I would be able to give up the suit, hell, even JEEVES – Though, I think I'm growing an unhealthy attachment to him. I wouldn't be able to give up the people, or the sense of family, and I don't plan too. Maybe, after all this is over, I can have the best of both worlds. No use in getting my hopes up now. Not when the stakes are so high.

In the car Tony managed a call to Natasha, informing her of the situation and moving up the SHIELD meeting from later to right now. We hurry out of the car, leaving the bags so we can deal with them later. I hold the tablet, watching as the numbers dip lower. We still have over twenty hours left, but we need as much time as possible.

As we enter the elevator Tony pushes a button to take us to one of the higher floors. Below R&D but above the living quarters. I know it's the business level, where meetings are held for the Avengers and Stark industries. I've never been up there; never had any need to go up until now.

I follow Tony in silence as the elevator doors ding open and he begins walking down the halls. He presses his hand against a slate in the wall and it shines a bright green before the door slides open. Seems that Natasha didn't disappoint; all Avengers are seated in the room, along with a man with an eye patch and a woman with a stern look on her face.

"Been awhile, Nick, how've you been?" Tony asks casually, collapsing on a chair at the head of the table. I stand somewhat awkwardly at the side of his chair before Clint waves me over and pats an empty chair between him and Eye Patch. I somewhat hesitantly take the seat, placing the tablet in front of me and on the table.

"I was better before all this bullshit started." He states dryly, standing and walking so that he's in the middle of the room. He spares me a look, "I assume your Luis?"

I nod once, "Yea."

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. This is my right-hand woman Maria Hill," He gestures to the woman next to him. "Natasha has informed me of the situation, and we're already running a face trace back at headquarters."

"Where's my mom and sister?" I ask impatiently.

"They're both with Jane; her injuries are healing nicely, I made sure to check." Bruce responds, fingers laced together and looking uneasy.

"Thanks," I say, sincerely grateful for his help.

"People, can we please focus on the problem at hand? We've got a lunatic ready to release a fleet of modified Chitauri into one of the most visited places in New York!" Nick exclaims, already looking annoyed. "I've been speaking with police, and we're hoping they can clear the area, just in case we can't find wherever this fucker is hiding out."

"What about Manny?" Steve asks suddenly, "What did you find during his autopsy?"

"A very small amount of Chitauri blood. That's why I organized this meeting in the first place; I'm assuming that his strength was a result of one of Joplin's experiments." Nick tosses a manila file onto the table and pictures fan out from inside of it. Pictures of Manny's chest cut open, of his face bruised and bloody beyond recognition. My vision tunnels as I realize _I _did that.

Jesus, I really did kill him.

Tony almost topples his chair open lunging for the pictures and file. He snatches them off the table, glaring at Nick as he stuffs the photos back in the file and out of sight. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, as if to make sure that I'm not freaking out.

"He's toying with us, that much is obvious," Maria says. "He's trying to get back at Tony by targeting his son. Luis, it would be wise if you waited this one out."

"What?" I ask, confused. "You want me to _sit this one out? _While my sisters out there being some sadistic fucker's guinea pig? Are you _serious_?"

"Luis, you're only fifteen," Tony replies matter-of-factly, as if that is the only answer I need.

"What does that have to do with anything? I didn't die last time I went out in the suit."

"Last time you went out in the suit you killed your step-dad."

I fall back in my chair, stung by the truth and _fuming. _"How can you expect me to sit back while this prick tries to hurt _my_ family? This isn't a game, Tony."

"And you are not a hero!" Tony finally shouts, slamming a hand down on the table. Everyone looks shocked, having not expected the usually laid-back Tony Stark to explode like that. "You may live with the Avengers, but you're not one. You built a suit, and that's great, but you can't do what we do. You don't know how." His voice is more subdued.

No one says anything, not even Nick Fury. I shake my head, letting out a bitter laugh – he's right. I'm no hero. I'm not close to a hero; I'm a kid dressing up like Iron Man.

"Then why am I here?" I say, "Huh? Can anyone tell me? Why do I need to be here? Why are you treating me like I'm part of the team? I'm not your mascot. I'm not anything to this team." I laugh again, standing, "I'm outta here, man." I push away from the table and walk toward the door.

"We're not done here," Nick Fury calls to me.

"You're right. You're not done here," I gesture to the people around the table. "But I am." And with that I walk out, the door sliding shut behind me.

"Where's my mom, JEEVES?" I ask as I sullenly approach the elevator. "She has asked not to be disturbed. She's taking a nap right now, sir."

"What about Lupe?"

"She's in your room." I briefly wonder what she would be doing there, but I don't dwell on it. Tony should have told me before hand that I wasn't going to help. I can understand where he's coming from, but then why keep my around for meetings? For entertainment? They act like I'm not already in deep enough. Like I haven't donned the suit.

Like I'm not Iron Titan.

I would take back killing Manny if I could, but I can't, so I have to stand by my decisions. Even if I have to explain to my little sister what happened on the roof that night.

When I open up my door I see my sister on my bed, playing on an Ipad. "Where'd you get that one?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

Her head shoots up, startled before she relaxes some. "Ms. Potts gave it to me."

I make a face, "You can call her Pepper. When you say Ms. Potts it sounds like you're talking about a pre-school teacher."

She shrugs before going back to her game dismissively. I sigh, bouncing on the balls on my feet a few times before taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Can we talk? About all that's been going on?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because you killed _Papá_."

"I know. I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean too, but if I didn't, he would have killed me."

"You could have just knocked him out, Lue." Her breath hitches, and the Ipad is forgotten about.

"And then he would've just found me another time. I had to, Lupe, I just had to. I'm so sorry." I look down at my hands, twisting my fingers.

I see the tears falling onto her lap, and I put an arm around her shoulders and I feel her small body convulse in a series of small sobs. Now, now I can feel the guilt eating at me. This will be the only reason I will ever feel sorry for what I did, and I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Can I just – Can I just be alone for a little while?" She asks, "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Um, yea, sure of course. I'll just be around. Just tell JEEVES if you need me – I broke my phone so you can't call." I stand, slipping my arm off her shoulders.

She turns away from me and faces the other wall. The wall with Tony's art on it.

Stung, I slowly walk away, turning once to face her again. "Are you -?"

"Just go." Her small voice raises a fraction, but she doesn't turn to face me.

I turn around, opening the door again and almost stumbling out of it. I feel empty inside. No emotion, just emptiness. I'm just here.

"JEEVES, is Pepper around?" Surely Pepper will say something consoling. Pepper's the most level-headed person in this whole building.

"I'm afraid not. She's in an important meeting right now, sir." He replies, sounding sorry for me.

"Is my mom awake yet?" I ask hopefully.

JEEVES is silent a moment before responding, "No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Enriquez."

I know he's lying. I know because if he wasn't he wouldn't have hesitated so that he could ask my mom what he should say. Even my robot's turning on me.

"What bullshit," I grumble, walking back into the elevator and practically slamming my fist into the lobby button. I'm wanted by no one. Not the Avengers, not my sister, not my mother. No one.

I haven't felt this alone in awhile, which is weird since I'm practically surrounded by people. Maybe I'm just having one of those teenager moments. Jesus Christ, now I sound like my mom.

I just need a walk, I think to myself. Fresh air. Just a walk around town. It's not like they would let me do anything anyway to help my sister. They justs want me to be helpless. They're intentions are good, I guess. Not good enough.

Finally, I walk out of the elevator and into the surprisingly dead lobby. Seriously, I haven't seen it this empty since before the press-conference.

I take a few uneasy steps, rubbing the metal bands around my wrists.

It's too quiet.

"Those are pretty bracelets. You're daddy buy them for you?" I turn towards the voice, just in time to duck a kick aimed at my head.

You've got to be kidding me right now.

The woman behind me is the secretary from the beginning. The Barbie doll. The one who dismissed me as a kid looking for an autograph. She's wearing a body suit, similar to Black Widow's, but Barbie's is a deep red. Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

I move to activate the bracelet, but before I can she lands a kick to my wrist, popping the band off and causing it to fall to the floor with a clink. Shit, I can't activate my suit without both of them. The only fault in an otherwise perfect idea.

"JEEVES! Send down the right repulser of my suit!" I demand, dodging a punch. She's quick, really quick, and she manages to land a hit to the side of my face, knocking me to the ground. It hurts more than it should and it's obvious that she's been injected with Chitauri blood. Just like Manny.

She clicks her tongue disapprovingly, "Oh, Luis. You made this too easy." I vaguely notice the Russian tinge to her voice.

I smirk as she suddenly falls forward, knocked down by the right hand I requested from JEEVES. I hold out my right arm, feeling the cool metal hug my skin. I aim it at her, but she easily dodges the blast. It makes a pretty decent size hole in the wall behind her and I cringe.

I turn to take aim again to find that she's not there. A cloth suddenly covers my mouth and I make to move away, but my eyes are already feeling heavy.

"You put up a decent fight, little boy."

Those are the last words I hear before I pass out.

**Whew, so much happened. This chapter is just full of so many things, and I'm pretty happy with it. Luis is feeling out of place and Tony is feeling protective. And a cliff hanger! Sorry, about that one. Also, all of Bruce's back story is canon! I didn't know either, but I did some research and yea, Bruce's dad was also an abusive prick who killed his mom. **

**This was a long chapter, wow. Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews! Reviews make a happy writer and a happy writer updates quicker. I also take constructive criticism! So, Review review review!**


	13. Broken

**So, here's a quick story update: The rating will now be changed to M for language and violence and I changed the description. This chapter does contain very strong, possibly graphic scenes of torture and because of it I feel more comfortable pushing up the rating. However, this story is still sex free, so no fears. **

**With that being said, buckle your seat belts, Children. This one's rough. Let's begin with a quote that I think describes this chapter well. **

**Hell is empty**

**And all the devils are here**

**-William Shakespeare**

**Saturday, Day Eight**

Waking up I feel stiff, uncomfortable, and my mouth tastes like I've been sucking on pennies. I slowly peel open my dry eyes, flinching at the bright light swinging over me.

"JEEVES, where the hell am I?" Silence follows my question, and now I've finally noticed I'm missing my earpiece. My wrists and ankles are also bound to a metal table with thick strips of leather; my shirts removed and I'm staring at a light overhead that looks like the ones in those doctor shows. Shit, this isn't good.

"Hello?" I call out, memories of before flooding back. Tony yelling, my mom not wanting to see me, Lupe turning me away, and that bitch of a Secretary knocking me out. What a day.

My head is pounding, I'm nauseous, and I'm panicking, straining my wrists against the straps, but it's no use. The straps are thick, at least two inches, and quality leather. I'm not going to be able to rip it or break through, and that leaves me stuck here, exposed.

I hear a shuffle in the corner of the room and roll my head to the side to see what it was, suddenly alert. "Who's there? Which coward is in the shadows?" I snap, head whipping from side to side, but everything not illuminated is dark and I can't see.

"Lue? Is that you?" A small voice calls through the darkness, a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Marta? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No," She hesitates to long for it to be true. I feel like I'm going to be sick. "_Estás bien?"_

"_Sí. _I just feel a little sick, but I'm ok." I drop my head back onto the cold metal. What now? Does Tony know I'm gone? Are they looking for me? I hope so because as much as I hate to admit it, I'm freaked out.

I'm scared.

I'm terrified.

I'm literally shaking.

I know something isn't right – if I was just kidnapped than I wouldn't be strapped down to a steel table. I would be handcuffed to a pipe like my sister. It's alright, as long as he doesn't touch her. I've carried my family's pain and burdens before, and I can do it again. This time it's just going to be a helluva a lot scarier because Charlie Joplin is a sadistic bastard.

If he wants to kill me, he'll kill me, but he'll drag it out and he'll make every moment count. "Where are you?" I ask Marta to distract myself from my fear. I need to be strong for both of us.

"In the corner, I think. I can't really see because there's a pillowcase over my head; I can't move 'cause my hands are tied to this pipe thing." Her voice is small, scared. "What about you?"

"My hands are tied to a pipe thing too." I say immediately, hoping the lie isn't obvious. It'll be no good to freak her out anymore now. "It's really good to hear you, Marta. We've missed you."

"_Yo también te extrañé," _She replies before becoming silent once again. "Where is dad?" She asks finally. I swallow thickly, staring into the light before dots appear in front of my eyes.

"He died." I can't tell her another like full of false hope. I'm not feeling very hopeful myself right now.

"Ok," Marta replies after a moment. Her voice sounds casual, betraying no emotion.

"You don't sound sad," I state, glancing towards where her voice is coming from.

"I am a little sad, but dad… He gave me to that man." Her voice cracks, "He left me here alone with him a-and I d-don't understand why." I can hear the soft sobs echoing through the dark, muffled slightly by the pillow case.

"I know, but it's ok. We're going to be okay now; I'll find a way to get us out of here, don't worry." I assure, but the statements sound hollow. I can't tell her I killed Manny, I can't do it. Not now. I will have to eventually, but not now when so much is happening and when there's so much fear in the room.

I hear a door somewhere in the room open, light shining from a hallway before it disappears again and I find myself flinching. The click of shoes as someone approaches, the sound of the squeaky wheels on an old cart following.

"Well, well, Luis, how do you find our accommodations?" Charlie's voice rings out before his grinning face comes into view. A glance behind him and see the cart behind him, full of sharp polished knives, a two big clear bottles that look like they're full of water.

"Fuck you," I spit, snarling as I glare up at him.

He tsks, shaking his head a turning behind him to pull on a pair of white leather gloves. "How rude." He shakes his head, "I should just kill you, but, I would like to have a little bit of fun before I do. I wouldn't want this to be a total waste."

"They're going to find you. Tony. The Avengers, and when they do, you're going to be screwed." I state simply, using cockiness to hide the fear.

"They won't find me in time, and if they do you'll be dead, my improved Chitauri will be running lose through Time Square, and the little bird will become my next experiment." Charlie's voice is even more arrogant than mine.

He picks up a wicked looking blade, runs a finger along the length and a smile spreads across his lips. He turns the finger towards me to show me the leather's been split perfectly. That's one sharp knife.

"I won't be one of those villains you see in movie's who tell they're whole plan before the fun. Life isn't like the movies and I'm not in the mood for talking." His eyes glint wickedly. "But I'll keep your sisters pillowcase on her head – I want to leave her in suspense. I want her to hear you scream, but not know why."

"You're disgusting."

"I know," He replies easily. He bends the knife forward pressing the knife deep into my flesh, right below the shoulder and dragging it down my chest in a perfect line.

And it hurts.

Having my flesh split open deep, through my skin, but not deep enough to kill me or split any arteries. As deep as he can go without killing me. I grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut, arms straining against the straps, whole body tensed. I can't scream. I won't, no matter how much it hurts.

He lifts the blade after cutting about five inches of flesh. "Goes through like I'm cutting butter." He states gleefully, starting in on the skin next to the first gash, faster this time and I can feel the warmth of my blood as it leaves my body.

"Is that the worst you can do?" I grit out.

He laughs, loud and genuine, "Oh, I'm just getting started."

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV<strong>

Tony was tired, the meeting ran late and the tracker didn't find a thing. It's like Charlie Joplin just dropped off of the face of the world. Not only that, but now that they had no idea where this asshole was hiding they needed to be ready for the attack in time square that's supposed to happen tomorrow.

Steve suggested clearing out the area, but Fury disagreed, saying that it would only cause panic and that they couldn't manage that in this short period of time. And then there was that thing with Luis. Tony's gut twists at the memory of Luis' outraged face.

It struck him when they were sitting around the table and he seen those pictures of the disfigured Manny. As he seen Luis sitting there with agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers; he realized Luis didn't belong there. It had nothing to do with age or bravery, but the fact that Tony was endangering his own son.

Hours before he was apologizing for endangering his life, only to encourage him to endanger him by treating him like a hero. By treating him like someone with experience, someone who's been in a battle or a war. He wasn't treating him like his son; he was treating him like he was just a co-worker.

"Pepper?" He called, walking into their apartment. She was sitting on the couch, tablet resting on her lap as she looked up at him.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?" She asked, raising up her head to look at her.

"S.H.I.E.L.D meeting," He replied, collapsing next to her.

"Sounds fun. Did Luis get his mother's stuff?"

"Yea, and then all this shit happened when we went to his old apartment. Long story short we have to find Charlie Joplin before he tried to destroy time square with re-built Chitauri and Luis is mad at me because I said he couldn't come."

Pepper froze at the name, "And you're just sitting here? Shouldn't you be looking for him?" she turned, setting the tablet down so she can face him.

"We're running a scan. It's no use looking ourselves, especially when it's dark." Tony said, getting up and walking to the bar.

"Okay, then what about apologizing to Luis?"

"Apologizing for what? Keeping him safe? Telling the truth, that he isn't a hero? I won't apologize for the truth."

Pepper shook her head, "I can't believe you. He's too involved to be taken out of all this, especially with his sister missing."

"He's only fifteen," Tony pointed out as he poured himself a drink.

"Age is just a number, Tony. I see where you're coming from because a lot of times I want you to be safe and give up on the suits." She folded her hands in her lap and hung her head, "But the suit is a part of you that I could never take away. Maybe it's a part of Luis too. I can't tell you what to do if you and you wouldn't listen even if I tried. Luis is a lot like you in that way."

"I guess you're right, but I don't know. I'm not the best at this dad thing, if you couldn't tell before."

"You're gonna be the perfect father, Tony; it's just going to take some time. You're already doing pretty well."

"I suppose," He replied, taking a sip out of his glass. "Where is he anyway? Have you seen him?"

The other woman shook her head once again, "I thought he was with his mom?"

"JARVIS, where's Luis?" Tony asked, directing his question to the ceiling.

"He's no longer in the building, sir. I've been running a scan, but I cannot locate him."

"What do you mean you can't locate him?" Tony paused moment. "Where is he?"

"I do not know, his tracker has been disabled. I've been running scans for the last hour." The machine replied calm as ever.

"Why didn't you tell me an hour ago then?" Tony asked, voice starting to rise as he sets his drink down on the table.

"Mr. Enriquez had requested I not tell you everywhere he went. I apologize, sir."

Tony ran a hand down the side of his face, panic and worry and anger all mixing to form some sort of dark emotion. He couldn't be mad at JARVIS for not telling, the system didn't know any better and Tony knew that.

"I'll have to find him. Jesus Christ, this kid's going to be the -." He wasn't able to finish his sentence as the giant television flickered to life, fuzz turning into a slightly blurry picture, as though it was being recorded on a camera or a self phone.

Joplin's face looked back at them gleefully, and if Tony was still holding his glass he was sure he would've dropped it. "Hello, Tony! I have been having the time of my life with your kid, I really have. He's a fun person."

Joplin turned the camera to show Luis lying on a table, blood smeared all over his chest, two gashes cut into his skin. Luis glanced at the camera, eyes glazed somewhat before gritting his teeth and lolling his head over to the other side, away from the camera.

"He must be camera shy, although, he seemed pretty friendly at that press-conference. Why aren't you talking Luis? I thought you liked the attention." The camera was set down onto some sort of surface, still facing Luis.

"Turn it off JARVIS," Tony said loudly, his voice shook and his hands trembled violently.

"I'm sorry, Sir. My systems are being overridden. This video is currently being broadcasted all over the tower and SHIELD head quarters."

"Here we go," Charlie cried happily, as he screwed the cap off of a jug full of clear liquid. "Luis has been very quiet. Too quiet. Should we make him yell?" And just like that Charlie doused the liquid all over Luis' body. The gashes foam a brilliant white and the boys fingers clenched, a loud groan escaping him as the wounds sizzle.

"That's pure hydrogen peroxide. Think of how that stings on a paper cut and then multiply it by one hundred." He laughed loudly before moving out of frame again.

"JARVIS! Track where this is coming from and disable it!" Tony shouted suddenly, turning away from the laughter and the pain. Almost doubling over from how sick he suddenly felt.

"I can disable the feed. Shall I do it, sir?" He asked.

"Yes!" And just like that the screen erupts into a flurry of colors before turning black. Silence before wailing is heard from down the hall. The color drained from Tony's face at the memory of Luis' mother in her room with a television. She seen the whole thing, and that meant Lupe probably did too. Tony barely had enough time to make it to the silver trash can before he was retching up the contents of his stomach.

Pepper sat silently, hand covering her mouth and tears flowing down her cheeks. "Tony," She began softly. But he was already to his feet, wiping a hand across his mouth and marching toward the elevator that opened to reveal the other residents of the tower.

"I'm going after him; JARVIS has the location and I need to get there before Charlie -." _Kills him_. But he couldn't say those words. He wouldn't let himself say them.

"I'll go with you," Natasha offered, already in her black cat suit. Tony barely acknowledged her words, just nodding once.

"What about the rest of us? We can't just wait around here and do nothing." Clint replied, voice full of anger and eyes full of fire.

"The rest of you have to stay here and get ready for tomorrow," Tony pushed past them into the elevator.

"But -,"

"No buts, Tony's right. We can't just abandon our previous mission. We'll take care of the Chitauri; we all know you're more than capable of handling finding Luis." Steve said.

They all looked scared; even Nat's eyes betrayed her emotion. They'd all grown to like Luis, and it only grew more obvious at their reactions to the situation. Thor looked ready to rush off into battle, to fight his way through swarms of men. Clint looked pissed, fingers twitching for his bow; Steve looked angry in a way that Tony had ever seen few times before.

Bruce was looking antsy, angry, but trying to conceal it for the sake of all of them. "I'll go deal with Valentina. God knows she must be taking this hard." He said finally, giving Tony a parting nod before walking out of the room. Natasha quickly slipped into the elevator beside Tony as before the doors slid shut.

"We'll find him," She assured, but this only scared Tony more – Natasha lied for a living, but she didn't lie to them. She didn't tell them everything, she withheld information, but she never lied to them. The few times she did they were assurances, empty promises that fell from broken lips.

Tony was only vaguely aware that he was trembling so bad his teeth were chattering.

* * *

><p><strong>Luis' POV<strong>

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Igniting my veins and burning my blood. I'm losing too much blood. Losing too much. Too much. I can feel it leaving me. I should be dead. Why am I not dead? Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Everything hurts.

"It's because you didn't scream!" Charlie shouted when the camera cut off. He grabbed my face between his gloved, bloody hands and made me look at him. At his crazed blue eyes and his twisted face.

"That's alright, we'll fix that. I'm finished with playing around." His voice went away after that, only things were clicking around and the pain was there, but he was gone.

Then he came back.

Came back with a syringe full of clear liquid and stuck it in my unscathed left arm. That was when I screamed, screamed until my throat was raw and until I could hear my sister crying. She sounds far away now. Everything is far away.

"The hydrogen peroxide stung, huh? How does it feel shot directly into your blood? Can you feel your blood boiling and dissolving? Don't worry I didn't give you enough to kill you."

I'm still writhing, shouting because I want it gone.

It hurts

So

Bad.

It's boiling, my skin must be gone it has to be gone. _Get it off. Get it out. Make it stop. _

A rag is placed over my face and I barely notice it. I try knocking it off, but I can't focus on it that much. I feel like I'm going to pass out. I hope I do.

"Don't fall asleep on me now. You need to wake up, Luis." Charlie says before dumping what must be gallons of water on top of the rag.

Water boarding. I thought this only happened in the movies.

I choke on the water, coughing and spluttering it back up only to have I be trapped in the towel and forced back down my throat. I try to close my mouth but the pain is too much. It's all too much. I can't be strong anymore because this pain is not for my family, it's for _me. _They're not the ones going through this. I think I have a right to yell. The water stops, and I'm choking it up, coughing, and trying to dispel it from my already raw lungs.

"Enough," I croak, "Stop. Stop, just kill me. Please kill me." I say, blood dissolving slowly and half drowned. My body is on fire and I can't even breathe right.

"Luis, no!" I hear Marta shout, her voice sounds raw from crying.

"I'm so sorry," I reply, not knowing if she can hear me. Am I crying too? I can't tell, but I think I am. "I'm so so sorry." The words only come out as a whisper.

I hear Charlie scoff, "I thought you were better than this." He sounds disappointed. I don't care. "Begging for death is disgusting. It only makes me want to kill you less."

"No, no -." I'm cut off as more water is dumped over the rag and I'm choking.

Once again I am thrust back into my own personal Hell.

I want to die.

**I'm sorry, there I said it.**

**This was really hard to write and I'm horrible to Luis, I know. This chapter has been in my head for so long, I've been perfecting these scenes for so long that I hope they came out alright. Luis has gone though a lot, I know, and it's horrible to right the sarcastic fifteen year old to someone who can barely formulate whole sentences. **

**Question of the day: Who do you think had it worse? Luis with Charlie or Tony when he was kidnapped in Afghanistan? Also, do you like the new description or should I go back to the old one? Review because I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Reviews also make me very happy! Review, Review, Review!**


	14. Cause and Effect

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! My gift to you is the update! I know it's taken forever, but I have no intention of abandoning this story. Luis is my baby and I've already put him through enough.**

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Sunday, Day Nine**

My life has been a series of hardships. It's not easy, and the few times it has been something horrible happens after. For example, go to fancy charity event at the MET and _then_ end up killing step-father. It's been cruel, and it seems that I've been set up to fail since birth.

I can't remember the first time I was ever hit – it's happened so much it's all just blurred together. Flashes of bruises and the memory of flesh hitting flesh; none of them bring me happiness. And why would they?

I used to bottle those emotions up because I didn't want to burden others with my problems. I became the most sarcastic, arrogant guy in my year because if I wasn't that guy, then I was the abused kid. We had kids like that; kids who came to school sullen, they'd make their friends practically beg them for the truth on why they were so upset. It was usually small things like they got slapped for sneaking out.

I would get so angry and jealous of them. What did they have to complain about? Only the night before I got punched and spit on because _Lupe _knocked over a glass, and they're crying about one little slap. So, then I would smirk and lean over to Alejandro and say something mean and cruel about the kid.

"If he's that over dramatic all the time I would fucking slap him too." And it hurt me to say those words, but we would both laugh and I would pretend everything was okay. We would both act like I didn't have a black eye the week before or a bloody nose that wouldn't stop bleeding that morning. Looking back, I'm ashamed. Domestic abuse isn't a contest on who has it worse. Getting hit is getting hit; it usually hurts emotionally more than physically. Still hurts like a bitch physically though.

Looking back I regret a lot of things. I regret not taking that painting course at the youth center. I regret that my first girlfriend was Giselle Vicario. I regret not being more open with Tony and fighting with him hours ago. I regret arguing with my mom and making my sister cry. I'll never be able to fix the things I've done, but the past is in the past, and I'm pretty sure I'm dying anyway.

The burning from the hydrogen peroxide injection has faded, but that side of my body is now completely numb. I've lost too much blood, and I've been water boarded for so long I don't know if it's been for minutes or hours. Charlie left to get another two gallons. So far he's used four in total.

"Luis?" I hear the scared whisper through the darkness. The rag has fallen off my face and I'm thankful. "Luis, are you okay?"

I don't have it in me to answer, or lie. I can't move my lips; I can barely think straight. But, somewhere, deep down inside me, I find a few words. "You're going to be fine," I hear myself say. My voice is raspy and the words only come out as a whisper. "Marta, I swear to God you will be fine. You're going to get out of here and live a good life."

"What about you?" Is her reply and I have to bite back my immediate response. _I'm not going to be so lucky. _

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I mean for the words to sound light, playful, but they come across bitter and broken.

"You don't want to be. I heard what you said to the man." Marta says, voice cracking.

I open my mouth, but before I can speak Charlie storms back in and I snap my mouth shut. When he comes into view I see that he's carrying: A syringe full of sickly dark purple liquid. I almost groan at the sight of it. I can't take much more of this.

"Don't worry, Luis." Charlie seems to notice my horror. "This isn't for you."

"What are you -?" I don't finish, but panic rises in me when I see him approaching my tied up sister. "Don't. Please don't do this. Give it to me. Don't do this, Charlie! You've taken almost everything from me! Just leave me my sister!" I'm screaming, straining against the binds with the last of my energy.

He flicks a steady finger against the vial as he bends down by Marta who whimpers and cowers against the wall. "I've left you with your life, isn't that enough?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Then kill me," I plead, eyes stinging.

He pauses, considering it for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I think this will be much more fun. Besides, you super dad didn't win the game. The Chitauri are loose in time square right now. They were too late."

"NO!"

But the needle is already in her arm, and his finger is already pushing down the plunger, filling her veins with Chitauri blood. I can't hear my heart shatter or my cries over Marta's glass shattering screams. I can't stop the tears as I hear her pain and see her jerk and twist, trying to find a way to get the poison out.

Wanna know what I regret?

I regret not being able to keep my dying promise that she would actually live.

* * *

><p>How long have I been here? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Time has become one big blur of pain and screams. Awhile ago Marta became very quiet, only the occasional cry or groan comes from her direction. I feel dead inside. My body reacts to the pain like it's supposed to, but my mind barely registers it.<p>

Is this how all the greatest people get their beginnings?

Is this how martyrs meet their ends?

I don't know which I'd prefer at this point.

Charlie rips the rag off of my face suddenly and I'm once again assaulted by the bright over head light.

"What's wrong, Luis? Am I boring you?" He sounds annoyed but I can't be bothered to actually look at him. My throat burns too much to answer so I just lay here, staring at that light until there are spots in my eyes.

My head jerks to the side as it comes into contact with his hand, and a low groan of pain escapes me.

"Too good to speak to me now?" He asks, bringing his hand back as if to hit me. I wish I could tell him that I've lost my voice somewhere. Maybe it'll never return again. Gone is the sharp tongue I've used as a weapon and the arrogance I've used as a shield. It's been washed away in a new form of baptism; I've been re-born into a dying man's body.

As he brings his hand down he stops right before he actually hits me. A look of understanding set onto his twisted face.

"It's different, you know." I'm not sure what he's talking about. "The dose of Chitauri blood I gave your insufferable father was enough to increase his strength… If I'm being honest I'm not sure what it'll do to her. Thank God she's finally quieted down."

Maybe it's one last of defiance, or maybe it's my last act of stupidity. But my voice returns to me, briefly, like it's gifting me with only a few my words before I meet my end.

"He wasn't my dad."

Charlie's voice sounds surprised when he answers, "Oh? Oh, yes, you're real father is Stark. I don't know how I could've made that mistake."

Charlie get's up and runs a hand through his dark hair. "You and I are alike Luis. We are. You don't have to deny it. I too once had a taste of the life you were living with Stark. Parties, women, money, and technology. _Power_ in its rawest form; until it's ripped away from you." His voice is bitter, and I vaguely remember what Tony told me about him. Kicked out because he tried cutting Pepper's finger off.

He laughs loudly, "Well, that was-." His voice breaks off and he watches Marta in the corner intently.

There's a sound, like the whooshing of air, brief bit frequent. Marta is making a noise, like she's screaming through her teeth. I try with the last traces of my energy to move my head to look at her, but my head's turned to metal and I barely move. From my position, I can see her bare foot. Her bare foot that is… metal? Rock. Wood. Magma. It changes, changes with each whooshing of air.

"_Dios mío,"_ I mutter, stomach turning. This is a result of the blood. This – this – whatever _this _is. I feel sick. I'm seeing double and my head feels to light, probably from the blood loss. My eyes shut briefly, but I force them open. Stay awake. Gotta stay awake.

Charlie chuckles, "Well, well, well, Luis." He turned to face me, eyes bright. "Looks like I just found an even better form of power."

I lift my head before it falls back with a heavy thump. The only thing I can think of before I finally pass out is how I hope I don't wake up.

That would make this so much easier.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the loudest boom I've ever heard in my life. Loud enough that it shakes the walls, causing dust from the ceiling to rain down on me. I don't know how long I've been out, but I don't think it's been long. If I had to guess probably like ten minutes at the least; my eyes still are heavy and my head is spinning.<p>

I hear shouting in the distance, somewhere beyond this room. What even is beyond this room? Damn it, how long have I been here again? No, I need to stay focused. Noise there was a noise and now I'm awake and dying. Right. The building shudders again, I can practically feel the walls shaking. I'm scared they're going to collapse and crush me, but I guess that wouldn't be such a bad way to go… Who am I lying to? That would suck.

There are only two explanations to this: Either Charlie's finally going to kill us, or someone's here to save us. I refuse to get my hope up for the latter. I don't think I'll be able to take the disappointment. I try opening my mouth to call for my sister, but my throat is so dry my voice barely makes a noise. Besides the boom this rooms been eerily silent and I've learned from experience that that's probably not a good thing.

Light erupts out of the corner of the room, and I see the silhouette of a person standing in a door frame. The new sight makes me dizzier and my head drops back to the table. Dots dance before my eyes as the figure approaches, quickly, gracefully, and I know only one person who can walk like that.

_Natasha._

She finally approaches, face one of stone cold determination, but her eyes betray her relief. I dig up a smirk from somewhere within me to give her. Maybe to assure her that it's okay even though it's not, and it's obvious by the panic on her face that she knows it's not upon seeing me. I must look like shit.

"Hold on, Luis." She pulls a knife from her belt and begins cutting through the thick leather strips holding me down. My vision blurs again, but I will not fall asleep again. I want to be awake for this. I need to be awake for this; if I'm going to die I want to die in a hospital, not covered in my own blood while lying on a filthy table.

She manages to free one of my arms, but it's not like I can move it anyway. It's my right arm, on the same side as the two cuts Charlie made earlier. I think I've lost two much blood. Natasha is about to move onto the strap holding down my right angle before her right arm whips out, throwing the knife. There's enough light for me to the Barbie doll form earlier move out of the way just in time to not be hit.

The blonde clicks her tongue, "Natalia Romanova, is that how you greet an old friend?"

Natasha's face flashes with remembrance, enough to make her open for an easy attack. The blonde charges forward, swinging her leg up in a perfect ark. Natasha dodges, but the kick still clips her in the chin enough for the Blonde's heel to have drawn blood.

"Dominika," Natasha greets, "It's been a long time."

"It has," Barbie, or should I say, Dominika agrees. "But I must admit I am happy that after all these years I have a chance to kill you, traitor."

Dominika moves to strike again, but this time Natasha's ready, and easily deflects the hit. She grabs the other woman's hand and twists hard enough that the crunching of bone fills the air along with a scream. Natasha easily, pulls her forward, using her other hand to land a hit to the stomach. She does it all with the graceful precision of a trained professional, flipping Dominika over easily.

"It seems even you strayed from the KGB once they fell. What are you doing working here? Taking mercenary jobs?" Natasha asks, as she turns on her widow bites.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The woman spits. She rises to her feet, blocking a punch and then another. She's taken a defensive stance, but she's favoring her right arm, holding it too high, making it easy weak spot due to her hurt hand. Natasha uses this to her advantage, feigning a left hit, but really striking with her right, and landing the punch right on the other girls ribcage. Dominika jerks violently from the electricity, convulsing and falling to the ground.

And then the wall above Dominika gives out.

It happens in slow motion, I open my mouth to yell, but it's too late. The wall is tumbling down and falling, bricks and chunks of cement hitting the ground in a plume of smoke. Natasha lunges out of the way just in time, but Dominika isn't as lucky. She hits the ground, covering her head, but a single chunk of cement is what hits her in the ankle. Her face is one of surprise as the chunk makes contact with a sickening crack.

Her face contorts into one of pain as she cries out, knocking away the cement with her hand. She brings up her leg and touches the ankle before yanking her hand back and hissing in pain.

"Are you okay?" I manage to croak out, but I don't think she hears me because she doesn't reply. She just looks up, and as I follow her gaze I see a figure on top of the rubble.

Tony Stark.

Almost immediately when he sees me he flies down. His mask rises, revealing his panicked face.

"Luis! How are you? Are you okay?" He's panicking at the sight of me, I can tell. He raises his hand and a laser shoots out, burning off the strip on my left angle and wrist.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine," he mutters. I could almost cry, in fact, I almost do cry. Am I crying? I can't tell. I'm starting to feel numb. Everything feels like slow motion, and the room is once again spinning. I want to open my mouth, want to say how happy I am, but I have more important things.

"Can you walk?" He asks me. All I can manage is a shake of my head. Darkness keeps clouding my vision. He tries lifting me up, and almost immediately a sharp pain blossoms from the two gashes below my shoulder causing me to groan.

"Shit," He curses, "Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry, but this is probably going to hurt." He lifts me, suddenly and the pain almost causes me to really lose consciousness, but I fight it as best as I can.

I try opening my mouth to tell him he can't leave yet. I want to tell him Natasha hurt her ankle in the blast, and that he can't forget my sister.

_Oh God._

The wall. The wall fell. She was – oh shit, she was chained to the pipe on the wall, and the – and the _fucking wall fell_. The wall fell.

The wall fell.

I use the last amount of adrenalin I have to struggle, much to his confusion. I have to get to her. She could be crushed. She could be _dying._

"My sister," I say, struggling, but to no avail. "My _sister. _She's under the - under the -." I'm crying now, I realize. Crying as Tony's face turns into one of sheer horror.

"Romanoff, are you ok?"He calls out over my rambling.

"Yea. Go, send agents back for me." I hear her reply.

I'm sobbing, curling in on myself in his arms because after all this pain. After all this work, after finally getting out of this hell hole this can't be how it ends.

_It isn't fair._

My vision tunnels, and my weak kicks and punches are dying down as my strength leaves me. Darkness takes me, and as it does I can't help but reflect on one thing I thought about earlier. My life has been a series of hardships. It's not easy, and the few times it has been something horrible happens after.

I finally get saved.

My sister is crushed under a wall in the process.

And it's all my fault.

**I know Luis is feeling sorry for himself a lot lately, but can you blame him? Kids been through a lot. Anyway, sorry this one took forever, but school is fucking crazy, and finals were giving me a heart attack so I didn't have time to write. I was also taking a creative writing class so I was busy writing short stories for that, but it's over now so Peeling it all away is officially back in business! Anyway, please leave reviews because they really motivate me to update quicker!**

**Review Review Review!**


	15. Invincible

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the slow Update, schools been a bitch. Also, have you guys seen the Age of Ultron trailers because I am **_**pumped up. **_**Finally,****In case it was unclear in the last chapter Dominika is dead. Sorry if there was any confusion. **

**I only own My OC's.**

**Sunday, Day Nine**

I wake up to screaming and crying.

I hear yelling.

I feel unbelievable pain in my arm.

I see a bright light.

I prepare for the pain that is going to come.

I am nothing.

There is nothing.

There is only the pain.

And then there is darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, Day Eleven<strong>

A throbbing ache in the right side of my body wakes me up. It's not a sharp pain like before; instead it's mellowed out to a dull rhythm. I _barely_ manage to peel open my eyes before snapping them closed again, the light over my head causing my skull to pound.

The light.

I forcibly open my eyes and bolt up before the pain that erupts on my right side forces me down again. Well, I can move freely, that must mean I'm not chained to that table anymore. That and the fact that I'm in a sterile looking white room surrounded by beeping machines.

Fragments of memory dance just out of my reach. Natasha was there and so was Tony. I was strapped to the table. Charlie. The light, the water, the knife. The torture. And Marta was chained to the wall, forced to listen. Marta.

_Marta._

The air in the room disappears, and suddenly I'm left with nothing. There is no pain and there is no light. There's no past and future. There's only the ache in my chest and the loss that I feel. Because this _isn't fair._ The tears come quicker than expected, and I lift my left arm to shield my face. Shield it from the world because dammit this isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this life of poverty and pain and loss?

I don't sob. My body doesn't convulse as I try to suck air in between the tears. No, I lay perfectly still. Partly because I think I'm running out of tears and if I cry too hard I know they'll be dried up forever. Partly because it hurts too much to move. The two cuts by my right shoulder are stitched up with a thick black string; it looks like it should be on Frankenstein's monster, not me.

When the tears are gone so is everything else. I feel nothing. Is there anything left to feel? Anything left to lose when my sister's dead and my mom and other sister hate my guts? Maybe. There's always Tony, right? But am I just a burden to him or… I have to get out of here. My brains going a mile a minute and I feel like my heads going to explode, but I _know _I have to get out of here.

I force myself to ignore the pain and I sit up, all my joints groan in response. Feels like I haven't moved in decades. _How long have I been out?_ I think to myself. I sling my legs over the side of the bed with more effort than I care to admit. Just as I'm about to take the plunge and push myself into standing the door opens, revealing a young, dark skinned nurse chewing on a pencil and looking at a clipboard. She looks up and the pencil falls out of her mouth almost immediately.

"Mr. Enriquez," She appears disbelieving for a mere second before she rushes over. "Mr. Enriquez! You can't get up yet!" She lays a hand on my shoulder to lightly push me back onto the bed, but I struggle.

"I -," I clear my throat, or at least I try to. It sounds like I've been eating broken glass. "I have to -."

"Lay back down," Her voice is firmer and so is her hand as she pushes me back onto the bed, but she relents and allows me to at least sit up despite the pain. She pushes a button on the wall and walks over to the nightstand, grabs a pitcher and pours its contents into a cup.

"What's wrong with me?" The answer is pretty obvious, but I need someone to tell me out loud.

She glances up and brings me the cup, easing it onto the bed. I notice now that it's filled with chips of ice.

"Lost a lot of blood, Mr. Enriquez. We had to give you about two transfusions. Stitch up those cuts and drain your lungs because of all the excess water. You're lucky they got you here on time – hey now, suck on those don't chew." I stop chewing, caught, and instead let the ice melt.

"Your dad donated most of the blood, couldn't feel his feet for two hours. Had to be escorted out in a wheel chair." She says casually, checking a machine to my right.

Her words make me pause a moment, "Tony, did?"

She hums in confirmation and I use my left hand to pop a piece of ice into my mouth. Tony donated his blood to me? I probably shouldn't be surprised, but I am. He wouldn't give his own blood to a burden.

I open my mouth to ask another question just as three more people burst into the room. A very flustered Doctor, Tony Stark, and my mother. Well, if I wanted time before I saw them later after I've had time to process all of this, that dreams dead now.

"Luis!" My mom practically shouts, running over to me, but pausing before tackling me into a hug. Instead she settles for a gentler grab, one that doesn't compress my organs. "My God, Luis, I was so scared." I use my left arm to pat her arm that's currently wrapped around my head. No reassurances come out of my mouth today. I don't know if they will ever again.

"You really had us worried for a moment there." Tony says as my mom detaches herself. He looks exhausted, dark circles ringing his eyes and his usual confident stance nowhere to be found. He comes over and pauses a moment before settling on just ruffling my hair.

"Mr. Enriquez, It's very good to see you're awake." The doctor comes over finally, taking the clipboard from the nurse.

"How long have I been out?" I ask. A small gasp escapes my mother at the sound of my voice alone.

"Two days. Amazing, really, we thought you wouldn't wake up for a solid four. I'm SHIELDS head Doctor, Dr. Ericson." He's younger than I would have imagined, face free of wrinkles and youthful even though his hair has gone completely white. Anyone who works at SHIELD is under major stress it seems.

"How're you feeling? Any pain or discomfort?" He asks, pulling on a pair of reading glasses as he looks at me.

"My right arm hurts. That's it." I say, using my chin to gesture to my stitches.

Dr. Ericson nods, "Right. That was expected. Jackie."

The nurse from earlier – Jackie – appears at his side instantly. "Yes?"

"Begin running an IV of Dilaudid." He commands, the nurse nodding and hurrying away. "Those stitches were Dr. Banner's idea. The bleeding was hard to stop and the cuts were so deep we couldn't use normal thread. It'll heal faster, but unfortunately, it'll scar pretty badly."

I wanted to laugh. Physical scars were the least of my problems.

"Can I talk to my family alone real quick?" I ask, glancing at Tony and my mom.

The Doctor seems surprised, "Oh, yes, of course. Just press the call button if you need me. Jackie will be back with the IV shortly." He quickly scurries out of the room, white coat flapping behind him.

I turn to the last to people in the room, opening my mouth before closing it again. Silence filters over us, one that isn't comfortable in the slightest.

I'm the first to speak, "How's Natasha?" It's the easiest thing to ask. I'll start slow.

"Her ankles broken," Tony replies after a moment, tugging at his collar. "She'll heal fast. She always does."

I nod, and silence descends yet again. My mother sighs, runs a hand through her dark hair before finally speaking.

"We have some… Good news, Luis." Her voice is light, worried still. "Marta… She's fine."

_No. _No, this can't be real. This is the medication or the trauma or something because I won't allow myself to get my hopes up again. Oh God, is she alive? Is she fine? Did the wall miss her? Maybe she was protected by pipes? Can that actually work – oh god, I might be sick. Everything's moving too fast – going by too -.

"Luis, are you ok? You look like you're going to vomit." Tony asks, face etched in concern.

I wave him away and shake my head in an attempt to clear it. "_How?_ I saw the wall fall. It should've crushed her."

My mother shakes her head and Tony begins pacing uneasily. Something's got them on edge, I can tell.

"It's hard to explain, kid. We're not really sure ourselves yet."

"Well how about you _try._" I snap suddenly, annoyed by the vagueness.

Tony lets out a frustrated groan and runs a hand through his hair. "Bruce explains it better, but here we go, I'll try to summarize. The Chitauri are, from what we've learned, shape shifters. They can change their composition to turn into anything really."

"I don't need a history lesson, Tony."

"I'm getting there, okay? Anyway, when Charlie injected the blood into your sister it began affecting her in a different way than anticipated. We didn't think her body would be able to handle it, but we were wrong because instead of shutting down it adapted."

I shake my head, "I don't understand. So… What? She turned into Chitauri? How is that good news?"

Tony sighs, "No. She – her skin – Know what? It'll be easier to just show you."

"What? No! He's not healthy enough to leave yet." My mom exclaims, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"He's right, Ma. I've gotta see this for myself." I say, sitting up again, trying to hide the pain so my mom doesn't freak out again. Tony leaves momentarily and comes back with a wheel chair.

"C'mon, help me get him in, Valentina." Tony says. My mom hesitates for a moment before rushing over and helping Tony move me out of the bed and into the chair. I'm not a fan of being manhandled, but I'll put up with it if it means I can see my sister _alive._ I grit my teeth as then ease me down, pain flaring up in my shoulder.

Jackie chooses that time to come in with the IV. "Hey! What're you doing? He's not authorized to leave yet."

Tony begins pushing me out of the room despite her protests, "Lady, I've drank high quality whiskey with Nick Fury before. I'm going over your head." Jackie huffs indignantly as we exit the room into an eerily similar hallway.

My mom follows behind me and Tony, trying to keep up with Tony's fast strides. "Can you do that?" She asks, glancing behind us.

"Probably not," Tony replies, turning a corner. "But it's not like we aren't coming back."

Another series of corners and an elevator ride takes us to our destination. A large lab full of huge machines and suspicious looking liquids in test tubes. Windows over look the city, but their so tinted I'm sure the people outside can't see in. This must be SHIELD headquarters, no doubt about it.

Inside the room a group of scientists are huddled around something, Bruce Banner is anxiously tapping his fingers on a stainless steel table as he looks over files. Nick Fury himself is standing behind him, looking out the windows, arms crossed.

"Look who's awake." Tony calls, startling just about everyone in the quiet room.

"Luis," Bruce mutters, shocked. "Good to see you."

"Yea, you too." I turn my attention to Nick who's watching me with that one eye of his. I nod my greeting, "Nick."

"Enriquez."

The room is silent a moment before Nick turns his attention to the scientists, "Gentlemen, please, leave us for a moment." The men nod and quickly hurry out of the room, few glancing behind them, trying to get a better look at the situation. That's when I see her, my sister. Alive. Breathing. Whatever I said earlier about my ability to cry being gone was bullshit because as soon as I lay eyes on her I burst into tears.

My mom immediately jumps into action, coming to comfort me by slinging an arm around my shoulder and whispering comforting words in Spanish. I try to stifle my sobs in her shoulder, but goddammit don't I deserve this chance to just cry? After everything I've been through? I'm not even embarrassed that the head of SHIELD's sees me. Screw him; I'm too damn relieved to care.

When I finally calm down enough and manage to wipe away the residual tears Tony places a hand on my good shoulder. I look up at him and see his face. Conflicted and full of some sort of emotion I can't identify. I nod at him and he claps his hand down once before pulling away. There are a lot of things I can say about Tony and I's relationship, but at least we seem to have a mutual understanding. That's all that matters right now.

Finally he wheels me over to the table next to where Marta's laying on a steel table, a thin pillow keeping her head slightly elevated. Hair splayed and a peaceful look on her face, she's wearing what looks like an ill fitting strapless white dress that stops above her knees. She looks the same, normal. Like nothing ever changed and for a second I can pretend nothing ever did.

I reach out to touch her hand and everyone in the room seems to jump into action.

"_Niño,_ no!"

"Luis!"

I pull my hand back immediately before touching skin. _"What?" _

Nick seems furious, "Really, Stark? You couldn't tell the kid before coming in here?"

"I thought it'd be easier if her seen for himself." Tony snaps.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" I finally shout. "I've been through fucking hell. I was tortured by Joplin and I thought my sister died and when I finally wake up you all are as fucking vague as possible! How is that fair to me? Don't I at least deserve answers?"

Everyone in the room seems to be taken back by my outburst. My mom doesn't even correct my language; she just stares at me wide eyed.

Bruce is the first to speak after clearing his throat. "You're right, Luis. You're right." He takes off his glasses and wipes them on his shirt as he walks over and stands on the opposite side of the table.

"Marta's been injected with a diluted dose of Chitauri blood. I'm not sure what it was mixed with, but whatever it did… Changed her. It's granted her the changing abilities of the Chitauri, which is what was able to protect her when the wall fell. Watch," He grabs a syringe off of the table next to him and presses it to Marta's skin, but before it actually enters the skin changes before my eyes. It turns into steel, similar to the very table she's laying on. He moves to puncture the skin somewhere else and the same thing occurs.

I can tell that my eyes must be the size of my head because I can't believe that this is actually happening. This is too crazy to be true.

"I believe it's a defense mechanism." Bruce says, "It's become her bodies way of protecting itself. I'm not sure how it's actually affecting her. I can't run any tests until she wakes up and knows she's safe." Bruce says, running a tired hand through his messy hair.

"So, it just adapts to anything? What does that mean exactly?" I ask, amazed but confused.

Bruce next picks a lighter off of the table. I move to stop him, but it's too late he's already holding it to her skin. The skin doesn't burn however, just turns into what looks like to be rock.

"Amazing," I mutter under my breath. I don't even know how something like this would be able to happen, but by the sound of it neither does Bruce. "She's basically indestructible."

"Basically," Bruce confirms. "But like I said, I still have to run tests when she wakes up… If she wakes up."

That gains my attention, "What do you mean _if?_"

Brice fidgets nervously, "It's been two days and she's still asleep. I'm hoping that she'll wake up soon seeing that you did."

"But she'll be fine, right? I mean she still has time."

Bruce turns away and shakes his hand, "We can't give her an IV so she gets the nutrients her body needs. She has about another day before we have to start worrying."

There it was. The catch. She's alive, but at what cost. She might be dead in another three days if she doesn't wake up soon.

"It'll be fine," I hear my mother say. I immediately whip my head in her direction to face her. Where did this sudden confidence come from? "Dr. Banner is a genius. I trust him."

Bruce looks as surprised as the rest of us. He chuckles nervously, wringing his hands together. "I almost wish you didn't." He murmurs under his breath, loud enough for us to hear.

Tony clears his throat loudly after a moment. "Well, Luis I gotta get you back before Ericson kills me himself."

"Yea," I mutter. This situation is so bizarre. I feel like what's happened isn't real. It can't be real, right? Maybe it's just all the drugs talking.

My mom looks conflicted as Tony begins wheeling me towards the door. She glances in between me and Marta on the table, unsure of who to go to.

I give her a small smile, "its fine. She needs you more than I do right now. Besides, their just gonna give me an IV and maybe I'll take a nap."

She smiles back at me, but even her smile seems sad as she turns away from me and looks back at Marta.

Tony and I begin making our way back to our room and I want to fill the silence with the millions of questions I have, but something holds me back. Maybe it's the way Tony's holding himself, or maybe it's the fact that he looks like he hasn't slept in a week.

"Chitauri were never released in Times Square. Joplin was bluffing. SHIELD found a whole warehouse in Hoboken full of half decayed Chitauri bodies, but there haven't been any more attacks." Tony breaks the silence as we finally enter the elevator.

I completely forgot about that, but I can't say I'm not relieved. "Thank God," I mutter, resting my head against the back of the chair.

"I've also been taken off the Joplin case."

"_What?" _I turn to face him as best I can. "That can't take you off. You're directly connected to the case!" Tony knew Joplin the best out of all of us, Fury would know better than to take him off the case.

Tony shakes his head, "Sorry, kid. I let personal feelings get in the way. I got too reckless, too careless."

"How have you been – oh." He was the one to knock down the wall. It wasn't just some random explosion. He must've bust through the wall to get to me.

"I hurt Natasha and could've killed you sister. It's better if I'm not involved. I'm letting Steve take over."

"You could've never known the wall would fall like that, though. It's not your -."

"And if that wall killed Marta? Would it be my fault then?"

I don't respond and my silence only serves as Tony's confirmation. I barely notice as he helps me back into my room and onto the hospital bed. I feel numb as Jackie sets up the IV, barely feeling the pinch of the needle as it finds my vein.

"Luis, listen, I'm really sorry about what I said before. About you not being ready. I'm just really worried that I'm fucking you up already. Hell, look at you. Look at what happened. All because you're related to me." Tony sits in the chair next to me and buries his face in his hands.

"No," I say quietly. "You were right, weren't you? I'm trying to be a hero and I'm just some fifteen year old kid who's already acting entitled to his rich dads stuff."

Tony looks over his hands to watch me.

"We both just got a little carried away. I haven't earned anything." I say, staring at my hands.

Tony lets out a laugh, "You're the bravest kid I've ever known. You've earned plenty; you're just not ready to be Iron Titan. I was barely ready to be Iron Man."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," I laugh bitterly. "I was Iron Titan for a day and I killed a man."

"Maybe you won't, but when you are you'll know. Trust me." Tony says, leaning back in the small plastic chair.

I glance at him, "You staying here?"

"Yep, unless you want me to get Cap so he can bore you with war stories."

"Nah, you're fine." And it's true. Right now, Tony is enough because at least he cares. That's all I need right now. Maybe in a couple hours I'll want to go fight Charlie, or maybe Marta will wake up, but I know that this will be my last moment of peace until Charlie's caught.

"Hey, can you tell me a story?" I ask suddenly.

Tony looks caught off guard at my request, sitting up and spluttering a moment before getting his bearings. "Uh, sure, yea. Did I ever tell you about the time my body guard, Happy – You haven't met him yet, but trust me he's fine. A bit slow, but he's fine. – Anyway, we were at this party…."

He talks about all the times he's been naked in a fountain (_a lot) _and this one time when he was crawling out of a window only to realize it was a sixty floor building. And for time first time since I woke up I actually laugh, and maybe it'll be the last time in awhile, but it feels good.

I'm grateful for that.

**Yay Marta's alive! At least for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hopefully the next one will be out quicker. Anyway, please review and leave any critiques because they really motivate me and I love hearing your guys' feedback. Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
